The Reluctant Connection
by callenlover1031
Summary: Alright, this isn't going to be the best summary but here it goes. We meet a young, ambitious girl. Her name is Kerry Wayne and she is the adopted sister of Bruce. In this story, she meets and becomes instantly attracted to Dick Grayson. Dick/OC
1. Chapter 1The Meeting

_This fanfiction contains a new character, Kerry Wayne, Bruce's adopted younger sister. She begins to grow a connection with Dick Grayson early on. This fanfic tells how their connection grew throughout the movie. It starts right after Dick arrives at Wayne Manor._

_Please review _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Batman; that belongs to DC Comics. I only own the character Kerry Wayne and the new plot added._

Chapter 1-The Meeting

Kerry Wayne slammed a dresser drawer closed and flung another open. She was in her room located in the northeast wing of Wayne Manor. She started rummaging through the drawer; looking for something.

"Where is it? I had it in this drawer a few days ago," she opened another drawer and rummage through that on, "if he took it, I'll kill him."

Wearing nothing but a towel around her waist, Kerry walked through the corridor toward the foyer. Without looking over the railing, Kerry called out,

"Bruce!, What did you do with my blue halter top that was in my...," she saw Bruce talking to someone, "drawer?"

The stranger standing near the door glanced up at her. All Kerry saw were two bright blue eyes shooting thru her, straight to her soul. All she could do was stare with two light blue eyes, awing the handsome new visitor. She was so in tune with the stranger, Kerry didnt' hear Bruce talking to her.

"KERRY!" Bruce raised his voice.

Blinking her eyes and coming back to reality,

"Huh, what," she looked at Bruce and saw him glancing at her, anger in his eyes, "did you say something Bruce?"

"Go back to you room and find another shirt. You know I don't want you wearing those types of shirts."

"But..."

Bruce cut her off,

"No buts. Go!" he pointed down the hallway.

Kerry grunted and stomped down the hallway to her room.

In the foyer, Bruce looked at the stranger,

"Sorry about that. As I was saying, there's a room prepared for you upstairs but perhaps you'd like something to eat first."

The stranger looked out the door and saw Commissioner Gordon leaving,

"Alright. I'm outta here."

Kerry's POV (While the scene downstairs takes place)

Up in her room, Kerry slammed her door closed,

"Ugh I'm so sick of Bruce coming in here and taking my stuff," she looked through another drawer and pulled out a red and white polka dot tank top, "I'll ask Alfred if he knows where it is. For now," she put the tank on, "this will do." She finished getting dressed and dried her hair. Looking all over the mansion, she finally found Alfred in the garage with a tray of food.

"Alfred, do you know what Bruce did with my blue halter top that was in my drawer?"

"Oh uh, I do believe he has it in his room Miss Kerry."

"Thank you Alfred."

Alfred nodded and walked away.

Kerry turned to her right and saw the stranger looking at a motorcycle.

"That's my favorite."

The stranger gave Kerry a confusing look then smiled.

"I remember when I bought that for Bruce," Kerry walked over to the cycle, "he wanted one for his birthday a few years back. I spent almost 2 months looking for the right one. I finally decided on this one," she sat on the motorcycle, "I loved going on rides with him." Kerry glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw the stranger smile at her; she couldn't help but smile back, "I should get going," she took the strangers hand, "welcome to the family." Kerry walked back into the house to find her shirt.

The blue-eyed stranger watched Kerry walk away. He looked around,

"Hey Al, wait up." and followed after Alfred.

Up in Bruce's room, Kerry rummaged through all the drawers. With her hands on her hips, Kerry asked,

"If I were Bruce, where would I hide something I didn't want my sister to have"," glancing around the room, she found a snag in the wall, "oh Bruce, tsk tsk tisk..." removing the picture from the wall, she uncovered a tiny safe, "what would Bruce put for the code..."she saw a picture of her adoptive parents, "he wouldn't," entering the six digit code of her parents death, the safe swung open, "I'm gonna be in so much trouble." she quickly grabbed the blue halter top shirt, put everything back in its original place and hustled out of Bruce's room to her own.


	2. Chapter 2The connection Begins

_This chapter begins the connection and feelings between Kerry and Dick. We also learn that Bruce is very protective of any man dating his younger sister._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1. Please review_

Chapter 2-The Connection Begins

After Bruce left for Batman duties, Alfred assisted the stranger into his room.

"Can I help you settle in?" Alfred offered from the doorway.

"No thanks Al. I won't be here too long," he held up his Flying Grayson outfit, "can you throw this away Alfred? I won't be needing it."

(I skipped over the scene when Dick tells Alfred about his helmet and his nickname Robin.)

Alfred grabbed the outfit,

"I think I'll just put it in here," he placed it in a drawer; "broken wings mend in time. One day Robin will fly again. I promise." Alfred turned to leave when the new member of the family stopped him.

"Alfred, who is the girl Bruce was talking to earlier today?"

"Ah, that would be Miss Kerry, Master Bruce's adopted younger sister Master Dick."

Dick smiled.

"I wouldn't. She is off limits as by Master Bruce." Alfred smiled and walked out of the room.

Dick remained in his room putting his things away; thinking about the beautiful blue-eyed Kerry. While putting more of his belongings away, Kerry appears in the doorway,

"You setting in ok?"

Dick turned around and stared at the light blue-eyed woman in his doorway,

"Uh yeah. This house is beautiful."

"Thank you," Kerry walked over to the giant French doors, "this is one of the best rooms in the house."

"Really?"

"You bet. When the sun rises in the morning, it hits that panel," she pointed to a wall to the left of the door, "it lights up the entire room. Alfred used to tell me that my parents hid a secret room in that wall; but I could never find it."

Dick glanced at the wall; pondering the thought of a secret room in his new room.

Kerry interrupted,

"I'm Kerry by the way."

"Richard but everyone calls me Dick."

Kerry widened her eyes,

"Wait a minute! Richard? As in the Richard Grayson from the Flying Grayson's in the circus?"

Dick reluctantly acknowledged.

"Oh my god... I'm so stupid. I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. I'm so so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. I can't wait until I get Two Face for it." Dick sat on the bed.

Kerry sat next to him,

"Dick, revenge won't make the pain go away."

"Of course it will. He killed my parents and brother. I know I'll feel better knowing he's dead just like them."

Kerry stood up and walked towards the door,

"It won't make them come back if Two Face was killed," Kerry turned and faced Dick, "welcome to the family. We're happy you decided to stay." she closed the door and walked to her room.

Sitting on her bed, Kerry stared at the picture frame of her adoptive parents on the nightstand,

"Dick is feeling the same way Bruce did after you died. Bruce swore what happened to him would never happen to anyone again. Now here is this handsome young man going through what Bruce went thru," Kerry sighed, "Mom, what do I do?"

Just then, Kerry caught a bright light out of the corner of her eye. Looking out the window, she saw the Bat signal high in the dark, clear sky,

"You mean... have Dick join Bruce? Become his partner?" she looked at the picture again, "No... Bruce would never allow that. He knows the damage and danger of being a caped crusader. There's no way Bruce would allow Dick to become his partner; besides, I don't want Dick to become like Bruce," her head went down, "I'm sorry Mom, I can't... I can't and won't ruin this kid's life; not like Bruce." Kerry turned off her light and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3Trouble Brews

_In this chapter, trouble begins to brew between Kerry's and Dick's connection. Bruce discovers Kerry's black op mission to his room and calls her out on it. _

_Disclaimer in chapter 1. Please review_

Chapter 3-Trouble Brews

Kerry woke up around 10 the next morning. Brushing her teeth in her bathroom and changing her clothes, Kerry was still thinking about the night before.

"I won't let Dick ruin his life the same way Bruce ruined his. Dick still has a choice."

Grabbing a pair of black high heeled shoes, she walked out her door towards the kitchen when she bumped into Alfred.

"Oh excuse me Miss Kerry, I'm terribly sorry."

"No no I'm sorry Alfred. I didn't see you."

Alfred giggled,

"Miss Kerry, have you had the chance to meet Master Grayson yet?"

Kerry smiled

"Yes I have. I feel so bad for him; losing his family the way he did. He seems very nice."

"Yes he does," Alfred saw a gleam in Kerry's eye, "Miss Kerry, Master Bruce will not allow you two to connect."

"Alfred," Kerry started to laugh, "no need to worry. Once I end things with Michael, I"m done with dating for a while."

"Oh that reminds me; Master Michael called and is on his way over. He'll be here in about 2 hours."

Kerry sulked,

"Thanks Alfred."

Alfred nodded and left with a load of laundry.

Walking into the kitchen, Kerry saw Bruce drinking a cup of coffee,

"Good morning Bruce."

"Morning," he drank some of his coffee, "Kerry, were you in my room yesterday?"

Kerry gulped,

"Why...why do you ask?" she grabbed a red apple.

"Because," Bruce sat down his cup and stared Kerry down, "something is missing from it."

Taking a bite of her apple, Kerry looked around,

"Like what?"

"Hmmm, like that blue shirt you're wearing."

Kerry's eyes bugged out; she didn't realize she put on the blue halter top she stole from Bruce's secret safe in his room,

"Crap."

"You are in so much trouble young lady."

"Now Bruce, before you go all angry big brother on me, let me explain." Kerry begged finishing her apple.

Bruce just folded his arms.

Kerry took a deep breath,

"I wanted this shirt to wear today since I'm seeing Michael," she paused when Bruce raised an eyebrow, "I'm breaking up with him today. It turns out you were right all along. The reason why I took it out of your no longer secret safe was because you weren't here and I wasn't sure if I'd see you before Michael came over today."

"So how did you figure out the code for it? Did Alfred tell you?" Bruce asked, arms still folded.

Kerry shook her head,

"No no. He didn't even say anything about the safe. I figured out the location and code all by myself," she smiled, "it wasn't that hard actually. Hiding it behind a picture of Mom and Dad then using the date of their death as the code... it was easy."

Bruce chuckled,

"You figured all that out by yourself?"

Kerry nodded.

"How? I'm impressed."

"I just thought like you. I asked myself, 'If I was Bruce, where would I hide something I didn't want my younger sister to have?' That's how I found the safe then I pieced together the code. Seeing that the safe was behind a picture of Mom and Dad and it was a 6 digit code, I figure you'd use their death date. If that didn't work, then I would've tried their wedding anniversary. If that failed, next came my birthday,"

"Impressive," Bruce finished his coffee, "now give the shirt back."

"No. It's just today then you can take it back tonight."

Bruce sighed,

"Fine, you win. When I get back tonight, I expect it to be in the BatCave next to the computer."

Nodding her head, Kerry poured a glass of milk and drank it.

"Morning everybody."

Turning their heads to the door, Bruce and Kerry see Dick in the refrigerator getting orange juice wearing shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Good morning Dick. I suspect you slept well?"

"Yeah... I guess."

The three stood in awkward silence.

"Well," Bruce broke the silence, "I have to get to the office. I'll see you two later." he walked through the kitchen and left the two kids alone.

"Good morning Dick." Kerry finished her glass, placing it in the sink.

"Morning." he yawned.

Kerry giggled,

"I take it you didn't sleep well?"

Dick shook his head,

"Too many nightmares."

"You wanna talk about it?" Kerry asked walking over.

"No thanks, I'm ok." he walked out of the kitchen to the laundry room.

Sighing, Kerry walked out of the kitchen as well but went back upstairs to her room.


	4. Chapter 4More troubleboy drama

_In this chapter, we finally meet Michael, Kerry's boyfriend of six years. He is not what everyone expects him to be with the way Kerry talks about him so this will be a big surprise. I might have to do an Author's note after this chapter to give more information on him and his background. But here is this chapter; sorry for the length, I didn't expect it to be this long._

Chapter 4- More trouble=boy drama

A few hours later in the laundry room…

Alfred was ironing socks when Dick came in.

"Good afternoon Master Dick. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Oh no. I thought I'd do a bit of laundry."

He took some clothes out of the dryer. Not looking at Dick, Alfred announced,

"Leave that Master Dick I'll attend to it."

"I'm not used to be waited on Al." Dick smacked a pair of shorts and hung them on the clothesline. Just when he starts to twirl a pair of socks, Kerry walked through the door,

"Alfred, have…" she paused, seeing Dick twirl the socks and fling them onto the clothesline.

Not realizing that Kerry was watching, Dick continued his routine. He ends with a pair of boxer shorts on the mop then mopping the floor. Winking at Alfred, he left the laundry room, still oblivious that Kerry was there.

Standing in awe, Kerry double took the clothesline then Alfred,

"Did… did that…?" she pointed to the door.

Shrugging his shoulders, Alfred continued his ironing. Hustling through the door, Kerry called out,

"Dick! Hey Dick!"

Whirling around, Dick stared at Kerry,

"Oh, hi."

"Where did you learn to do all of that stuff back there?"

"You," he hesitated, "you saw that?"

Kerry chocked out,

"Of course I did… just not on purpose. I went to ask Alfred something then I saw your," he paused thinking for the right word, "whatever you want to call it and I just froze."

Dick smiled,

"Yeah…. Just something I picked up from the circus."

"Well, it is quite impressive," Kerry smirked, "are you settled in ok?"

"Yeah. The room is nice."

"Good I'm glad. Is there anything I can get for you to make your stay more comfortable? She wondered.

Chuckling, Dick replied,

"You make it sound like I'm staying in a hotel or something," he chuckled some more, "I'm fine thanks."

Smiling, Kerry nodded her head,

"Well I should get going. My soon to be ex-boyfriend is on his way over and I need to make sure no one sees him."

Turning around, Kerry walked past Dick into the foyer. There, she saw a 6'2" black haired guy standing by the door.

"There she is; my beautiful girl." He went to kiss Kerry.

"Ah Michael please… no kissing."

Confused, Michael asked,

"Why not? Is everything ok, are you sick?"

"No Michael I'm not sick; but there is something wrong."

Rubbing Kerry's cheek with his hand, he asked,

"What is it sweetie? You can tell me anything. Is Bruce causing problems about us dating again?"

Grabbing his hand, Kerry took a deep breath,

"Michael, there's no easy of saying this so I'm just going to say it…" she took another deep breath, "Michael I'm breaking up with you."

"What?"

I'm breaking up with you Michael."

"What…"Michael stuttered, "Why? Is there someone else?"

Kerry didn't respond.

"Oh my god, there's another guy. Who is he?" demanded Michael.

Kerry finally spoke,

"There's no other guy. Just, things have changed between us."

Michael stood dumbfounded.

"Michael," Kerry continued, "the past six years has been the happiest time I've had in years. But lately, I can't help notice that you've been… acting different."

"Like how?"

"Like…" Kerry paused, "like all you've cared about is us getting married and our companies. I felt like you're dating me just for Wayne Enterprises."

"What! No way!," Michael cut in, "I'd never do that. Kerry I love you for you."

"Then explain to my why you and your dad were talking about the two companies merging together then you eventually having control of the 'Super Company'?" Kerry spit out. Michael stood silent; shocked that Kerry uncovered his plan, "So," Kerry continued, "I won't let you or your father destroy my father's company. You and your father aren't laying a finger on Wayne Enterprises. We're done Michael." Kerry went to leave when she felt a hand on her wrist. Whirling around, she sees Michael's hand clenching her hand.

"You listen to me," Michael harshly said, "we are not done. You will eventually marry me and hand over Wayne Enterprises to me and my father."

Pulling her arm away, Kerry replied,

"Over my dead body!"

Quicker than Kerry could imagine, a hand back-handed her across the face causing her to lose her balance and hit the stairs, cutting her forehead.

"Hey!" a loud voice came from the corner. Walking around the corner, Dick runs over to Kerry to help her up, "What the hell man?", he looked at Kerry, "you ok?"

Grabbing her head, Kerry quietly answered,

"I think so." She pulls her hand away and sees blood.

"Oh my god you're bleeding," Dick stared at Michael, "I suggest you leave before I personally kill you!" he threatened.

Michael laughed causing Dick to tense up.

"Dick," Kerry lightly touched his arm, "don't. He's not worth the effort."

"Yeah charity case. Don't want you to get arrested and embarrass Bruce and Kerry."

This time Dick laughed,

"If it meant hurting you and making sure no other girl goes through this, it's worth it." Dick hissed.

He went to punch Michael when Kerry stepped between them,

"Enough," she faced Dick first, "Dick please. He's not worth it; you're better than that…"

Michael cut in again,

"Yeah circus freak."

Now Kerry faced Michael,

"And you get out of my house before I have you thrown out! We're done, over, no more."

Michael smirked,

"Oh it's far from over darling. In less than a week, you're going to be begging me to take you back. I'm the best thing that's happened to you."

Kerry laughed,

"Ha you wish. Dumping you is the best thing that's happened to me. Now get out!"

"Fine, fine.' Michael opened the door.

Before walking out the door, Kerry yelled after him,

"Oh Michael… don't bother showing up to the party tomorrow. You're no longer welcome.

Furious, Michael stormed through the doorway. Dick closed the door while Kerry sat on the stairs and started to cry. Not knowing whether to comfort her or let her be, Dick leaned against the door staring at the physically or emotionally damaged young woman in front of him.

_'What should I do? I just met her yesterday but I feel so connected to her. I don't know I she wants to be comforted or left alone. If she did want me to be comforted, would she accept comfort from me, a complete stranger?'_

Sniveling, Kerry said,

"I'm sure you think I'm a dumb, rich girl right now."

"No. I don't think that at all."

"Humph, you expect me," she sniveled again, "to believe that? You wouldn't be the first."

Sitting down next to her, Dick moved a piece of hair out of Kerry's face,

"Honestly, I don't think that one bit. I think you were fooled."

"But I was warned before I started dating him that he gets like that if he gets broken up with. I just didn't believe it."

Grinning, Dick joked,

"Oh if you were warned beforehand, then yeah you're a dumb, rich girl."

Kerry giggled then smiled.

"HA I win," he smiled his famous smile, "come on, let's get that cut cleaned up."

"Ok." Kerry stood up but wobbled, falling into Dick's arm.

"Whoa," he caught her, "you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so," Kerry stumbled again, "maybe not." She leaned against the railing.

"Alright, you can't walk up these stairs." He picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs.

Shocked, Kerry asked,

"Dick, what are you doing?" She placed her arms around Dick's neck.

"You're in condition to walk. I'll carry you to the bathroom and clean your cut.

Not saying anything, Kerry watched Dick glide up the stairs to a bathroom. Setting her down on the counter, Dick rinsed a washcloth and placed it on her forehead to clean the blood. Once the cut stopped bleeding, Dick opened a bottle of rubbing alcohol,

"This will sting a bit." He applied the cotton ball to the cut.

"Ahhhh!" Kerry winced in pain.

"Sorry," he dabbed the cut again, "there; all done." He placed a band-aid on the cut.

Staring at Dick. Kerry smiled,

"Thanks."

"Sure, no problem." He helped Kerry up.

The two stood in silence for what seemed like hours. Breaking the silence, Kerry spoke up,

"Well, I have to go make a phone call. Thanks again for the help." She walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah…no problem."


	5. Author's note

Author's note

_Ok, I bet some of you have questions about Michael from Chapter 4 right? Well, this Author's note will hopefully clear some of that confusion up._

Michael Rolfinson is 6months older than Kerry. Kerry and Michael met in their first year of high school and started dating their 2nd year when she was 16. Michael's father own the 2nd largest electronics company under Wayne Enterprises. For the first 4 years, Michael and Kerry were madly in love with each other until his father came up with the plan of gaining control of Wayne Enterprises. He wanted the company because his was company was going into bankruptcy and he needed to save it. Michael's father told him that he needed to marry Kerry so Wayne Enterprises would be under the Rolfinson control.

Michael himself started off being a very intelligent, caring and friendly person. He loved Kerry for who she was when they first started dating. However, over the course of the 6years, Michael began to change. Kerry's friends informed her in the first year of high school to be careful since he gets violent and abusive if someone breaks up with him. He hid that side of him; especially after his father told him to marry Kerry. Once Kerry broke up with him, his true nature comes out.

_Any more questions or confusion about Michael just inbox me and ask. I'll make sure I respond with the answers ASAP! Thanks for reading :D_


	6. Chapter 6Possible truth revealed

_Finally chapter 5! I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 4; it was super fun to write. In this chapter, the BatCave is introduced and Kerry's friend Meghan is also introduced. Kerry and Alfred also talk about Dick and Alfred questions Kerry's true feelings for Dick._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 5-Possible truth revealed

After leaving the bathroom, Kerry ran to her room. Shutting her door, she leaned against it, thinking to herself,

_"What is going on? Why do I feel this certain connection with him? I only met him yesterday and I just broke up with Michael. I shouldn't be feeling this way. He's just so…sweet, caring, good-looking…if only…"_

"No, I can't," Kerry shook the thoughts out of her head, "I can't. Bruce would never allow that. But that hasn't stopped me before…"

Pressing a button on a nighstand, a section of the wall moved aside revealing a winding staircase. Walking through the doorway, lights on the staircase showed her the way until she hit the bottom.

"Lights on."

The once dark area suddenly became bright; lighting up the notorious BatCave. In its glory, Kerry saw that the BatMobile and Batman suit were gone. Sighing, Kerry said,

"Oh great, Batman duties. Doesn't even bother telling me."

Kerry sat down at the computer and made a call. On the screen, a dark brown haired girl appeared.

"Hey."

"Hey Meg."

Meghan noticed the giant band-aid on Kerry's forehead,

"Oh my gosh what happened to your head?"

"Michael happened."

"What!" Meghan hollered.

Kerry sighed,

"He came over today for me to break up with him right; well, he didn't take it really well. He back-handed me causing me to fall on the stairs and cut my head."

"Oh my god!"

Kerry nodded,

"He almost got his butt beat though."

Meghan started to laugh,

"Why what happened?"

Kerry leaned back in the chair,

"You know that kid from the circus who lost his family to Two Face?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"Well, Bruce took him in…."

"No way! He lives with you? He's so hot!" Meghan interrupted.

Kerry giggled,

"He is hot but that's beside the point. He saw what Michael did and he helped me up. He threatened Michael. But Michael being Michael said some 'charity case' garbage about Dick. Now he's not allowed to the party tomorrow."

Meghan remained in silence, taking everything in,

"Is Dick coming to the party tomorrow?"

"Uh…. I haven't asked him."

Meghan asked,

"Why haven't you? It's obvious you like him so you should ask him."

"I didn't even think about it. I don't know if he'd even want to party after everything that's happened. "

"Girl, you totally have to ask him. Maybe it's what he needs." Meghan acknowledged.

"I don't know, maybe."

Back upstairs, Dick cleaned up the bathroom and started to wash his hands.

"Oh Master Dick, have you seen Miss Kerry?"

"She said she had to make a phone call. She ran out after I cleaned her cut." Dick rinsed his hands.

Alfred stood in shock.

Looking over his shoulders, Dick asked,

"What…what's wrong?"

Blinking, Alfred responded,

"Oh oh uh… it's nothing. I know where she is. Thank you Master Dick." He walked away.

"Yeah, sure" Dick grabbed a towel and dried his hands. After he was all cleaned up, he left the bathroom and went to the garage.

Figuring out where Kerry was, Alfred walked through a secret door to the Batcave. Reaching the bottom, he called out,

"Miss Kerry?"

"Over here Alfred." Kerry called out from the computer.

Alfred peered around the corner,

"Ah there you are Miss Kerry;" he paused when he saw the band-aid, "Master Dick wasn't lying. What happened to you?"

"Dick didn't tell you?"

Alfred shook his head.

Kerry sighed,

"After I broke up with Michael, he got really upset and back-handed me. I lost my balance and hit my head on the stairs. Dick cleaned it in the bathroom then covered it."

Alfred opened his mouth to speak but no words could escape.

Kerry started blurting out,

"You can't tell Bruce! Bruce can't know Michael did this!"

"Miss Kerry…" Alfred started.

"NO!," Kerry exclaimed, "he can't know! Please don't tell him!" She begged.

"Alright," Alfred agreed, "but you know your brother; he will find out; especially when he sees the bandage on your head."

Kerry put her head down,

"I can handle that. I don't think I can handle Dick right now though."

"Why do you say that Miss Kerry?"

"Ever since he got here, I can't help but sense this…" Kerry turned to Alfred, "connection. I don't know if I'm developing feelings for him or I just know what he's going through."

"Well," Alfred sat next to Kerry on the computer, "from what I can see, you two know what the other is going through… but maybe, you are developing emotions for him. Just my fear is how Master Bruce will react."

Kerry shot up,

"He's not going to react any way because he's not going to know. He hates the idea of me dating anyway."

"Hmmm…." Alfred stood up and walked back upstairs.

Kerry remained in the BatCave for an hour. Switching her shirt, she placed the blue halter top next to the computer. Deciding it was time to go upstairs, she walked up the stairs through the secret room in her room. She sat on her bed, pondering her feelings.


	7. Chapter 7Kerry's past revealed

_Chapter 6, written at least, is finally here. This chapter and the next chapter we begin to learn about Kerry's and Dick's pasts. The chapter will focus on Kerry's past. Be forewarned, there is a strange beginning to it that might leave you guys confused, but everything is made clear in the chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
><em>

Chapter 6-Kerry's past revealed

Looking out the window, Kerry got a glimpse of a blue bird sitting on the balcony railing.

"There you are. I was wondering if you'd show up tonight."

"Chirp." The blue bird few away to another window.

"Where you going?" she asked leaning over the railing.

Looking to the left, she saw the blue bird perched on Dick's balcony railing. Smiling, Kerry ran out of her room to Dick's. Opening the door a crack, she peered into the room. Seeing that Dick wasn't there, she walked over to the French doors and let the blue bird in. Flying in, the blue bird landed on the nightstand,

"Chirp."

"I was wondering if I'd see you again. A lot had happened since I last saw you."

"Chirp." The blue bird cocked his head.

Kerry sat on the floor, her back against the bed,

"Yep," she sighed, "Bruce took in a young man the other day."

The bird flew over to Kerry's knee,

"Chirp chirp!"

Smiling, Kerry replied,

"He's really cute. But… Bruce will freak out."

"Chirrrrrp?" the bird looked at Kerry's band-aid.

"Oh… that was from Michael. He hit me and I hit my head on the stairs.

The blue bird started to flap its wings and chirp angerly. Kerry waved her hands,

"Hey hey relax. Dick helped me. He cleaned my cut after he threatened Michael," she smiled some more, "he really took care of me."

"Chirp…chirp." It nudged Kerry's hand.

Kerry rubbed the bird's neck with her finger. Sensing someone in the room, the blue bird flew away.

"Hey wait, where are you going?"

"Who you talking to?" Dick asked leaning over the bed.

"AHHHH!" Kerry jumped up, "you startled me."

Dick giggled,

"Sorry. What were you doing?"

"I was…." Kerry turned around, "talking with a blue bird."

Dick raised an eyebrow,

"A blue bird?"

"Yeah…." Kerry shyly acknowledged, "it showed up after my parents died. I started to believe it was my mom."

Dick sat up,

"Which parents; biological or adopted?"

Kerry sat in a daze,

"How did you know I was adopted?"

"Alfred told me," Dick told Kerry, "what happened to your parents?"

Kerry sighed,

"Both sets of parents were killed when I was young."

"Really?" he patted the bed next to him.

Kerry stood up and sat next to Dick,

"My real parents worked for Wayne Enterprises when I was born. They went on a trip for the company to South America when a cave-in happened. They were never heard from again."

Dick looked at Kerry; her head was down,

"So how did you get here?"

"Bruce's dad became concerned when they never came back when they were supposed to so he sent a search party. After weeks of searching and nothing found, authorities claimed death. His dad felt responsible so he adopted me. A few years later, Bruce's parents died." Kerry started to tear.

"I'm sorry," Dick put his arm around Kerry, "you never knew your parents; either set of parents. All you've ever known is Bruce and Alfred…"

Kerry sobbed.

Dick continued,

"I can't even imagine the nightmares you have."

Kerry sobbed some more,

"I have nightmares," she sniffled, "almost every night," a tear rolled down her cheek, leaving a salt streak, "I wonder everyday what my parents were like, both sets. You're lucky you got to know your family."

"Shhh… it's okay." Dick wrapped his arms around Kerry.

Kerry cried into Dick's chest, wetting his shirt.

"Kerry, can I ask a question?"

She nodded in his chest.

Dick took a deep breath,

"What was going on between you and Michael?"

Sniffling, Kerry regained her composure and sat up,

"Michael and I met out first year of high school. We talked for like a year then started dating our sophomore year. We've been together ever since. For the first four and a half years, I was really happy," she smiled, "I thought we'd be the happy married couple for eternity. But then I heard him talking to his father about gaining control of Wayne Enterprises once we were married; that is once he proposed. Turns out that was his plan since our one year anniversary."

Dick sat in silence, angry that Michael would do that to Kerry,

"He would do that to you?"

Kerry nodded,

"His family owns the second leading electronics company in the country. His father thought that if his company and Wayne Enterprises merged, the new company would be a 'super company'", she did air quotes, "so when I told Michael that we were over and he won't be getting my company, he got angry. Then he hit me," she paused to wipe a tear from her cheek, "and that's when you came in playing hero ."

Dick laughed,

"Yep that's me, ," he smiled, "I'm kidding. I would've protected you no matter what."

Kerry stared into Dick's bright ocean blue eyes,

"Why? You just met me yesterday; you don't know anything about me, I don't know anything about you."

Dick laid on his back, looking at the ceiling,

"It's what my mom would've wanted me to do. Besides, no man should ever hit a woman. She should be loved and treated like a queen."

Kerry crossed her legs,

"What were your parents and brother like?'


	8. Chapter 8Dick's past revealed

_Alright Chapter 7 written, chapter 8 here. This chapter is similar to chapter 6 (7) but Dick's POV. Again, forewarning, the information about Dick's family is uncertain so please don't hold anything against me. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 7-Dick's past revealed

Dick grew the biggest smile on his face,

"They were the best. You would've loved them."

"Please, will you tell me what they were like?"

Dick sighed,

"My dad was my ultimate supporter. He helped me be the best I could be in everything I did. Sure he was tough, but he only wanted me to reach my full potential."

"That sounds a lot like Bruce. What about your mom?"

Dick chuckled,

"Where to begin with her? She was the best mom in the world. She loved me and my brother with everything she had," he smiled again, "she would've done anything for us. My dad used to say that I have her spirit, her heart. She was the most kind-hearted person on Earth." (I know this makes him sound like a pansy but this shows that he has a soft spot for his mother. Eventually Dick will have a soft spot for Kerry, but that won't be shown for a few more chapters.)

Kerry smiled,

"I agree with your Dad; you do have her heart and spirit, I saw that today."

"Thanks. But my brother was different."

"Like how?"

"He was more aggressive. Don't get me wrong my parents and I loved him but…"he paused.

"But what?" Kerry wondered.

"But he wasn't like any of us. I think he resented me because I was the favorite. Even though I was the youngest, my Mom and Dad favored me over him." Dick became sad.

"But I can tell you looked up to him." She laid next to him on her back.

"Yeah I did. I never understood why he was jealous of me. He had no reason to."

_"It was probably because you were a better acrobat than him; and better looking."_

Kerry giggled.

Rolling to his side, Dick asked,

"What?"

Smiling, Kerry replied,

"Nothing."

"Oh come on I know it's not nothing. What is it?"

Looking to her right, Kerry saw his blue eyes again,

"Fine. I was just think that maybe he was jealous of you because you were a better acrobat than him and better looking."

Dick cracked up laughing,

"You think I'm good looking?"

Rolling onto her right side, Kerry looked at Dick,

"Yeah I do. I mean come on, have you seen how blue and bright your eyes are?"

"No, I haven't actually."

"Well they are very bright…"she smiled, "and blue."

Dick cocked his head, thinking about the comment.

Kerry sat up,

"Well, I should be in bed," she yawned getting off the bed, "I've had an eventful day and have another one tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Dick sat on the edge of the bed, "I hope your head is ok."

Smiling, Kerry nodded,

"It feels much better. Thanks for cleaning it and defending me with the whole Michael thing."

"You're welcome, anytime." Dick smiled he world famous smile again.

Deciding it time to leave, Kerry turned towards the door. Dick jumped off the bed to open it for her.

Kerry chuckled,

"Thanks, for everything today."

"Really, it's no problem."

Kerry took a step through the doorway, but quickly stopped. Confused, Dick asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Uh… nothing." she looked at Dick, pondering her thought. Without wasting another second, Kerry coughed up enough courage to do what she had wanted to do since the incident with Michael. She placed a hand on Dick's shoulder and kissed his cheek. Realizing what she did, Kerry blushed and quickly ran to her room. Closing her door, she blurted out,

"God I'm a moron! Why in the hell did I do that? I just broke up with my boyfriend of six years, got hit by him and told by Alfred that Bruce would never allow it"

She sat on her bed, eventually crying herself to sleep not realizing that Dick was on the other side of the door, listening to everything she had said.


	9. Chapter 9The nighttime realization pt1

_The next 2 chapters are dreams. One is Kerry's while the other is Dick's. This particular chapter will focus on Dick's dream first. _

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 8-The nighttime realization part 1

_Dick's POV_

It was dark; he couldn't see a thing. He had no idea where he was or who was around him. He tried calling out; but no words came out. He started running, not caring where he was running to. A light ahead; a light he had known for so long. Walking through it, he saw his life; his old life anyway.

"There you are," a woman smiled, her face covered with make-up and glitter around the eyes "we've been looking for you."

"Yeah son, it's almost time for the show." A man standing next to the glitter faced woman.

"Man Dick, where have you been?" a third person spoke.

Dick finally realized who these people were,

"How…how are you here?"

The three others looked at each other, all confused,

"What are you talking about honey? We've been here all the time." The woman announced.

Dick backed away,

"No…no… you're dead."

Shots fired. The people he loved, lying face down in the center ring. He ran over to them, looking at each one.

"It's all my fault," he sobbed, "if I would've been here you could've been alive."

"Dick…" another voice behind him.

He turned around to see her,

"Kerry? What… how did you get here?"

"You can't blame yourself for their death. It's not your fault."

Dick sobbed some more,

"It is my fault. I could've saved them."

Kerry kneeled in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder,

"No, you couldn't have. If you were on that trapeze, you'd be laying right next to them. You wouldn't know Bruce or Alfred… you wouldn't know me; and I wouldn't know you."

Dick started to cry harder. Kerry pulled him into a hug, comforting him. One last shot fired; one more death Dick saw.

"Kerry…Kerry speak to me."

She coughed,

"It's not… your fault," she coughed again, a pool of blood forming around her, "you can't blame yourself."

"Kerry…"Dick started, "please don't leave me. I… I care about you, a lot," He held her close to her body, "please... come back to me."

Nothing. The girl he'd come to care for laid in his arms, dead. One final shot fired.

Shooting up in his bed, Dick looked around his moon-lit room. He walked down the hallway to Kerry's room. Peering in, he saw the girl he protected sound asleep in her bed.

_"At least she's getting some sleep."_

Little did he know, Kerry was going through a little realization of her own.


	10. Chapter 10The nighttime realization pt2

_Ok this chapter is similar to chapter 8 (9) just Kerry's dream. Chapter 10 plans on being on up in coming days; I just have to finish writing it first. Chapter 10 is party morning (yes I am FINALLY getting to the party). Thanks for reading and sticking with me so far I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please review to let me know your opinions and any suggestions for future chapters._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 9- The nighttime realization Part 2

_Kerry's POV_

She sat on a bench in the garden, admiring all the beautiful flowers. She took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the fresh air mixing with the scent of trees and flowers. She saw a young Bruce running around the garden. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a man and a woman carrying a little bundle in the woman's arms. The man walked to Bruce and started talking to him.

"Son, your mother and I have something to tell you."

"What is it father?"

"You remember Kerry's parents, Bill and Lynn, they worked for the company?"

Bruce nodded his head,

"What about them?"

Bruce's father put a hand on his shoulder,

"They went missing."

Bruce's eyes widened,

"What's going to happen to Kerry? Is she okay?"

The mother laughed,

"Relax dear, she's going to be fine," she bent down, "see, she's right here."

The little bundle whined.

"It's ok, I got you." Bruce took the little bundle from his mother's arm.

The bundle quickly calmed down while the two adults smiled.

"It seems she's taken to you quite well son."

Bruce smiled while rocking the little bundle.

"Bruce dear," his mother started, "your father and I have something we'd like to ask you."

"Of course Mother, what is it?"

"Your Mother and I, we would like to adopt Kerry…"

Bruce cut in,

"Does that mean she'll be my baby sister?"

Bruce's father nodded his head.

"Yes absolutely." Bruce smiled.

The three stood smiling when everything suddenly changed. Kerry saw her adopted parent's memorial, then that quickly faded. An older Kerry was out at night with friends and Dick. They were laughing and drinking smoothies. Out of nowhere, people were surrounding them; all holding guns.

"Well well, it's Miss. Kerry Wayne," a voice announced, "this will be fun boys."

Two Face appeared in the front of his thugs and grinned.

Dick tensed up,

"Two Face."

Kerry couldn't watch what was about to happen. She turned her head, only to hear multiple gun shots. She turned around to see all of her friends and Dick dead. She ran over to him, holding him close to her body,

"Dick, Dick please; don't die on me," she teared up, "I think…I think I'm falling in love with you."

Kerry shot up and looked around her room. She pulled her knees to her chest and teared up. She walked over to her double French doors, looking out into the garden. Realizing that she couldn't fall back asleep, she went down the hallway to Dick's room. Reaching for the handle, Kerry backed out and went to the kitchen instead.


	11. Chapter 11Kerry finally admits

_Finally the beginning of the party chapters. Chapter 10 and most likely the next 2-3 chapters will be party decorating and preparation. In this chapter, Meghan learns the basis of Kerry's feelings for Dick. That's all I'm giving away this time. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 10-Kerry finally admits

Kerry felt herself being shaken. She thought she was awake.

"Kerry get up! We have to prepare for the party!" a voice screamed at her.

Blinking at the harsh sunlight, Kerry caught a glimpse at a face,

"Meghan," she yawned, "what are you doing here?"

Meghan sat on the bed,

"Uh hello, party tonight. We're supposed to decorate the house and help  
>Alfred make the food."<p>

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Kerry stretched then threw the blankets off her, "how did I get here?"

Meghan raises an eyebrow,

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Meghan started, "Bruce told me when I got here that he found you burning up but sound asleep downstairs. He carried you up here then tucked you in. He was worried about you and wanted me to ask if you're feeling ok."

Kerry sat up,

"Meghan, if I tell you something, you promise not to say anything to anybody?"

"Of course. What is it?"

Kerry sighed,

"I think… I think I'm falling in love with Dick."

Meghan smiled,

"Dets girl! What gave you that realization?"

"I had a dream last night about Two Face killing all of my friends, even Dick. I remember running over to him; begging him to not leave me. Then I told him I thought I was falling in love with him."

"Oh my god!" Meghan's jaw dropped.

"I know. I don't know what to do."

"We'll talk during the day. But right now," Meghan got up and pulled the curtains back, "we've got a party to get ready for. Get out of bed, get dressed, do your make-up and meet me downstairs." Meghan walked out of Kerry's room and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Miss Meghan." Alfred said over the stove.

"Good morning Alfred. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh no no," Alfred stirred a pot, "go ahead and decorate the place. I got everything taken care of here."

"Are you sure? Kerry and I are more than willing to help. We'd feel horrible if you did all the cooking yourself."

Alfred smiled,

"Don't you worry about a thing Miss Meghan. I think all of my years of cooking for Master Bruce's parties has prepared me quite well for one of Miss Kerry's parties."

Meghan couldn't help but to smile at the old man,

"If you say so Aflred. But please don't hesitate to ask if you need any help at all."

"Of course. Now go decorate. There is a lot of house to get ready."

Meghan left the kitchen and went to the foyer when Kerry comes walking down the stairs.

"Well, it's about time you're out of bed. And," Meghan saw what Kerry was wearing, "what are you wearing?"

Kerry looked at her clothes,

"Sweats and a tank top."

Meghan giggled.

"What? Do you really expect me to wearing nice clothes while I'm going to be decorating? I'll put my party clothes on after I take a shower before the party."

Meghan shook her head,

"If you say so. So where did you put all the stuff?"

Kerry walked over to the coat closet and pulled out 6 bags,

"There's these 6 and like 7 more."

"Girl you went over board didn't you," Meghan grabbed the other 7 bags, "what is all this stuff anyway?"

"Oh nothing much," Kerry put the 6 bags down in the dance room, "just some streamers, balloons, centerpieces, hanging stuff, stuff for outside…" she pulled out a hanging star from a bag, "ok, let's take everything out of the bags and sort it by room; dance room, foyer, outside and parlor."

Meghan took out rolled up streamers,

"What about streamers?"

Kerry was going through a bag,

"Just put all the streamers in one place. There's more in other bags." She pulled out centerpieces for the tables.

The girls worked in silence sorting all the goodies into their proper rooms when Meghan blurted out,

"What is he like?"

"Who?" Kerry asked.

"Dick," Meghan paused, "what's he like?"

Kerry turned around,

"Why do you wanna know?

Meghan grinned,

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But the cat lost all her nine lives already." Kerry joked.

"You're hilarious. I just want to make sure he's not like Michael. I don't want you to get hurt, again."

Kerry smiled,

"Don't worry, he's nothing like Michael. He's sweet, kind, caring, compassionate… understanding."

Meghan chuckled,

"You've got it bad."

"Let's just focus on getting the house decorated huh?" Kerry stood up and put chairs against the wall with a table in between every other 2 for drinks.

Meghan followed, thinking of what Kerry said about Dick.


	12. Chapter 12Dance room and parlor

_Chapter 11 (12) will focus on Dance room and Parlor decorating. In this chapter, we learn more of Kerry's fear of going after Dick even though we know that how she truly feels about him. There is a bit of drama between Meghan and Kerry for a bit but it does get resolved. Thanks for sticking with me through the story so far, it means a lot. Please continue to read and reviewing. I always love to hear your comments and any suggestions you may have._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1 _

Chapter 11-Dance room and parlor decorating

The girls were working hard in the dance room placing centerpieces on the tables and moving chairs around. Meghan was setting up the table near the back for the stereo while Kerry was on a step ladder hanging the dangling star from the ceiling,

"Hey Meg, is the star in the middle of the room?"

Meghan didn't look,

"Uh yeah, it's fine."

Kerry put a hand on her hip,

"You aren't even looking."

Meghan looked at the star,

"It's fine Kerry."

Kerry let the star fall to the ground,

"Alright, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Meghan covered the table with a blue table-cloth.

"It's not nothing," Kerry stepped off the step ladder, "I know you better Meghan. Something's bothering you, what is it?"

Meghan sighed,

"It's just, there's a guy you're crushing after but you won't go for it. I never understand why."

"You're upset about that?," Kerry stared at Meghan, "Meghan, just because I'm crushing after someone doesn't mean I have to go after him; especially someone I don't know."

"You live with the guy Kerry! You've had what, 2 days to get to know him. You've like other guys for less."

Kerry ignored her and went back to hanging the star.

"Oh what you're ignoring me now?"

Kerry clipped the start into place and went to hanging streamers.

Meghan grunted,

"Whatever; if you're to chicken to go after him that's your choice. You just better hope I don't…"she paused, "or worse, Stephanie."

Kerry's eyes went wide,

"She wouldn't."

"Of course she would, it's Stephanie. She wants you to be miserable. And the minute she finds out about Dick and your feelings towards him, she's gonna go after that boy like a cat chasing a mouse." Meghan put some streamers around the edge of the table.

Kerry looked at the ground,

"Well Dick would never go for that."

"How do you know that?"

Kerry stared at Meghan,

"I just know." She hung orange streamers leaving the dangling star.

Meghan laughed,

"You just know because you like him," she looked at Kerry, "why can't you admit it. Why is it so hard for you?"

"Because I've already lost too much!" Kerry snapped.

Meghan slumped,

"I know you've lost so much," Meghan walked over to Kerry, "but maybe, just maybe, Dick is the one to mend all of that pain. And maybe even, fill the gaps." Meghan smiled causing Kerry to smile back.

"Thanks Meghan."

The girls hugged.

"Come on, let's finish this room then start the parlor."

_FF to decorating parlor_

The girls were decorating the parlor and laughing about each other's thoughts on the party.

"I bet Maggie is gonna show up wearing that neon puke green shirt again."

Kerry tied a balloon to a weight,

"Oh god I hope not. Every time I see that shirt I want to puke."

Meghan started to laugh,

"Puke all over Stephanie."

Kerry laughed,

"That would be hilarious. I wonder what she plans on wearing tonight."

Meghan put streamers from one end of the room to the other,

"Who knows. But I can guarantee you she's going to bring at least 3 sets of change clothes to make sure she tops and looks better than you."

"Of course. I don't know why she does that, there's no need."

Meghan shrugged,

"It doesn't matter. Everyone knows she's jealous of you for some reason."

"Let's just hope she doesn't cause any problems."

"I agree." Meghan placed the last balloon.

They stood back, admiring their work. Kerry smiled,

"We did good. Foyer or outside next."

"Oh foyer next, not even a question."

"Ok then." Kerry and Meghan walked to the foyer, unaware of the surprise waiting for them.

_Ohhh a cliffhanger! :D What could this surprise me? Michael waiting there for them? House broken into?... only way to find out is to read the next chapter._


	13. Chapter 13Foyer decoratingand surprise

_Chapter 12 (13) is foyer decorating; but it's more than Kerry and Meghan expected for. They have a big surprise waiting for them. Anyone figure it out yet or have any guesses? This is long so I sincerely apologize for the length; I didn't realize how long it was when I was writing it. This was super fun to write. One more chapter of party decorating after this chapter then it's party time. Hope you all are enjoying my story so far. Thanks for sticking with me throughout the story; I greatly appreciate it. Please review and hope you enjoy. _(.com/product/summer+24in+hanging+swirl+decorations+?sortby=ourPicks&pp=60&size=all&navSet=116792) _This website is for a picture of a decoration mentioned in the story. _

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 12-Foyer decorating... and surprise?

Kerry and Meghan came around the corner of the stairs laughing.

"Oh yeah I remember that. She got so upset when Josh turned her down. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life.

Meghan laughed,

"Why did she get upset anyway? You told her he wouldn't go for her."

"Josh told her he doesn't date girls who try to be better than someone that's not even in her league."

Meghan stared at the staircase.

"Meghan," Kerry snapped in Meghan's face, "what are you staring at?"

Meghan pointed to the left side of the staircase. Turning her head, Kerry saw that part of the staircase covered with streamers, balloons and dangling stars, hearts, glasses, champagne bottles and summer hanging swirl decorations. (Website) Meghan and Kerry looked at each other in confusion. Kerry was the first to speak,

"How… who did this?"

"I did."

Meghan turned around to see where the voice came from, but Kerry already knew. Smiling, Kerry turned, seeing the face of Dick.

"I thought I'd help decorate. I figured you girls would have a lot to do so I thought I'd lighten the work and do in here for you."

Meghan hit Kerry's arm since she was just standing there,

"Thank you. We really appreciate the help."

Kerry finally came back,

"Yeah we really," she paused to catch her breath, "appreciate it. You didn't have to do that."

Dick blushed,

"I hope it looks ok and matches the other rooms you did."

"It looks great," Kerry quickly said, "I mean," she gathered herself, "it looks amazing. Don't worry about the rooms not matching; they're not supposed to. Thanks for doing all of this."

The trio stood in awkward silence.

"You know Dick, we could use your creativity. Would you mind still helping us?" Meghan offered.

He smiled,

"Sure, I'd love to." He glanced over at Kerry and caught her blushing.

He looked through one of the bags the girls carried in and pulled out a giant standing palm tree. Kerry and Meghan pulled stands of light garlands to hang on the staircase. They started to untangle the stands and stretch them out while Dick was blowing up balloons and tying them to counterweights. Once the strands were all untangled and stretched, the girls carried them up the stairs. They started at the top; stringing the lights through the columns and around the railing. Kerry looked down the stairs; awing Dick's concentration and his very revealing muscles.

"Kerry, the strand!" Meghan hollered.

Kerry didn't realize that she'd let go of the strand and now it was hanging over the edge,

"Oh… oops," Kerry bent down and picked up the strand, "sorry."

"You were ogling him." Meghan pushed the strand into a clip.

"I was not."

Meghan moved down the railing,

"Yes you were."

Kerry held up the next strand,

"No I wasn't."

"Kerry," Meghan put a hand on her hip, "you were totally eyeing him."

"Fine I was ok. You happy now?"

"Very."

Kerry rolled her eyes while clipping in a section of the light strand.

"But you know," Meghan continued, "he was eyeing you too."

"He was?" Kerry froze.

Meghan nodded,

"Just like he is right now."

Kerry went to look.

"Don't look with your head! Look with your eyes."

Kerry looked out of the corner of her eye, catching a glimpse of Dick glancing at her,

"Oh my god you're right."

"Oh course I am." Meghan walked down the top steps to the middle of the stairs. Kerry grabbed the remaining strands of lights and walked down next to Meghan. They started the next railing while Dick set up wall hangings for pictures.

"Hey Dick, can you toss up the other package of clips please? It's in the bag with the banner." Kerry courageously asked.

"Sure," Dick pulled the package out, "heads up." He tossed the package.

Kerry caught it one-handed,

"Thank you." Kerry opened the package and placed more clips on the railing.

Dick went back to his wall decorating while the girls hung more lights. The three worked in silence, too focused on getting the foyer finished. Dick finished his wall before the girls finished the lights so he started to put his stuff back into the bag. Kerry glanced down for a second, but caught sight of Dick; so did he. He caught sight of Kerry's eyes and couldn't help but stare. This caused Kerry to blush and turn away with a smile.

"Well, my wall is done. What stuff is for outside? I'll get a start on that while you ladies finish in here."

"Oh it's ok you don't have to do that. You've already done so much." Kerry said.

"No it's ok, I want to. Anything I can do to help." He smiled.

"Really, you don't need to. Meghan and I can handle it."

"Kerry, which bags are for outside?" his blue eyes danced in the light.

Kerry sighed then pointed to a cluster of bags,

"Those 6."

Dick grabbed the bags and walked out the front door, closing it behind him.

Meghan chuckled,

"You've got it really bad; worse than I expected."

"Oh stop."

Meghan nudged her,

"Oh come on it's so obvious. But I don't blame you. That man's eyes and muscles oohhhh… I don't know if I could handle that much man."

Kerry smiled,

"MMMMM I could."

They laughed and finished the stairs. Picking up the mess, they walked through the front door to help Dick do the outside.

_Wow this one long; I apologize for the length. Here you saw the connection building again between Kerry and Dick. The next chapter is the last decorating chapter before the official party chapter. The next chapter is outside decorating and more Dick-Kerry eyeballing each other; just a bit different. Hope you liked the chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14Outside attraction

_Alright chapter 13 (14) is here. This is the last party decorating chapter before the actual party. This is a forewarning; this is much much longer than I originally planned it. But with all the juicy events I ended up adding, it just grew longer and longer. It's a really good chapter if I do say so myself. Hope you like it. Please review._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 13-Outside attraction

After walking outside, the girls looked around trying to find Dick.

"Where is he?" Meghan looked around.

"I don't know. I hope he's not hurt."

Just then, Dick dangled over the side, hanging upside down.

"You beautiful ladies rang?"

Kerry jumped and yelled,

"Holy crap! Don't hang like that, you can hurt yourself."

Dick laughed,

"Kerry I'm fine. I am a Flying Grayson after all," he drops down, "see? No need to worry."

Kerry smiled,

"I stand corrected."

The two stood smiling and staring at each other.

"Ahem," Meghan cut in, "I hate to interrupt but we have to finish decorating."

Kerry looked away,

"Right…"

"I'll put the banner up." Dick climbed the ladder.

"Kerry and I will get the streamer, balloons and signs up." Meghan pulled Kerry to the grass circle with the statues.

Kerry and Meghan pulled more lights out and started to string them around the statue. Kerry held the strand against the statue while Meghan taped it. Above the door, Dick was hanging the banner with nails, a hammer and tape. Since there was a fair distance between Kerry and Dick, they didn't' talk to each other; but the quick glances at each other became more frequent. Kerry would look over her shoulder and see Dick hammering the nail into the banner, sending shivers down her spine.

"You can't handle it anymore." Meghan suddenly informed.

Kerry gained her composure back,

"Can't handle what?"

Meghan grinned,

"You can't handle hiding your feelings anymore; especially from him."

"I have to. I can't tell him how I feel."

"Kerry," Meghan ripped a piece of tape, how much longer are you going to torture yourself huh," she sighed, "if you don't tell him your true feelings for him at least invite him to the party."

Kerry turned to look at Dick one more time. He turned back, smiled then waved to her.

Smiling, she waved back,

"Do you think he'd even come if I did invite him?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try."

Kerry took a deep breath then sighed,

"You're right. I'll ask him when we're done." She taped the lights to the statue.

_'As long as Stephanie stays away from him or her and I will have a problem.'_

While all of this was happening, Dick finished putting up the banner and climbed down the ladder. He stood back to admire his work,

"Not bad." He walked over to Kerry and Meghan, "Ok the banner's up. I'm gonna start on the signs."

"Sounds good. Thanks," Meghan said while taping the last section of the lights to the statues. "Kerry and I can do the balloons and streamers."

"Ok there's red, black, yellow, orange, blue and white left."

Meghan stared at the streamers,

"Blue and orange for the awning, black and yellow with the balloons, and red and white leave for now. We have too much of those colors anyway."

Kerry tossed the red and white back in the bag then tossed the black and yellow to Meghan,

"You do the balloons. I'll get the awning."

"Be careful." Meghan sat off to the side and got the balloons set up.

Kerry pulled the step ladder over and started to hang the streamers on the awing when Dick came over shirtless. (There wasn't enough of shirtless Dick or Chris O'Donnell so I'm changing that as of right now. From here on, Kerry will be seeing Dick shirtless or really close to it.)

"You ok up there?" he grabbed more posts and signs.

Kerry stared dumbfounded,

"Uh… yeah…I'm fine."

"You sure," he stared at her, "because I can do that for you."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she dropped the tape, "dang it."

"Here, I got it," he went in front and picked it up, "here you go." He held up the tape, his blue eyes glued to her light ones.

Blushing some more, Kerry reached for the tape,

"Thanks. I'm such a klutz sometimes."

"You're welcome." He felt a sudden tingle once Kerry's hand touched his.

The two want-to be love birds stood in silence, staring into each other's eyes. Not realizing it, they leaned closer to one another; closer and closer until their lips lightly met. The light kiss sent shivers down both of their spines once again. They pulled away, both in shock of what they just felt. They felt themselves leaning in again, each one wanting to feel the other again. But this time, they were interrupted,

"Ahem, Miss Kerry?" Alfred interrupted.

"Yes Alfred?"

"Master Bruce is on the phone. He would like a word with you." The old man informed.

"Yes… of course. Thank you Alfred," she quickly looked at Dick, "excuse me." She hustled inside, her body shaking with nerves.

Dick stared with confusion,

"Yeah… of course," he looked at Alfred who had a frown on his face, "are you… scolding me?"

Alfred didn't say anything; but instead, walked back into the house. Dick glanced over at Meghan who was busy with the balloons,

"I guess she didn't see anything."

Inside the house, Kerry picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

"Kerry, it's Bruce," Bruce said on the other end, "I want to talk to you about the party."

"You couldn't do it when you got home? She asked.

"I won't be home until late. I have something to do tonight."

Kerry laughed,

"Let me guess… it involves a certain villain you're trying to find," she shook her head, "typical."

"Kerry," Bruce's voice grew harsh, "it's my duty to the city and to the people of Gotham City."

"Well you have a more important duty Bruce!," Kerry started to yell, "you have a duty to Alfred and to me, your family. Or have you forgotten who Bruce Wayne is?"

There was silence on the other end,

"Exactly," Kerry continued, "so you go out and live Batman's life while I stay here and live mine." She hung up the phone, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away and went back outside, "sorry about that. Bruce wanted to talk about tonight," she saw Meghan and Dick putting the decorations away, "what's going on?"

"Everything's finished." Meghan picked up a few bags.

"Really?"

"Yup. Meghan and I were able to finish everything while you were on the phone with Bruce."

"Wow," Kerry looked around, "looks great."

Meghan picked up a few more bags,

"I'm going to bring these into the house." And Meghan walked away.

Dick and Kerry stood in yet more awkward silence.

"Thanks for all the help today. I greatly appreciate it."

"Kerry, it's no problem… really," he smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad I could help."

Kerry smiled,

"I've been meaning to ask you… would you like to come to the party tonight?"

"You sure you want me there after everything with Michael?"

"Don't worry about that. He's in the past and I'll deal with anyone who brings him up. Besides, maybe this party will help get your mind off everything for bit," Kerry realized what she said, "Oh my god I'm so sorry. That totally came out wrong."

Dick put his hand on Kerry's chin,

"Hey it's ok. I know what you meant to say. And maybe, you're right. I've been thinking about my pain too much since the incident. I think this party will keep me busy for a while. I'd love to come," he smiled and stared into her eyes again, "thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome," Kerry couldn't help but to smile, "I swear every time I see you smile I can't stop myself from smiling too."

Dick moved his hand to her right cheek,

"Good because your smile brightens my day." He leaned in, his smile taking over his face.

Kerry leaned in closer and placed her hand on Dick's shoulder. The distance between them shortened as their desires grew. The lips met one more time, growing in intensity and heat with every passing second. In the intensity, Dick wrapped his arm around Kerry's waist, bringing her closer and the other hand found its way to the back of her head. Wrapped up in the moment, Kerry wrapped her arms around Dick's neck. Finally separating, Dick rested his forehead against hers.

"Wow… that was…" Kerry started.

"Amazing." Dick finished. He pulled Kerry closer, her head now resting on his chest.

They held each other for a few more minutes until Kerry caught herself,

"I uh," she pulled away, "I should be getting inside for the party. I still need to shower and change my clothes. I'll see you later." She picked up the remaining bags and rushed inside.

Dick put his shirt back on an slowly walked inside,

_'What is wrong? I know there's something there between her and I. But why is she acting so distant?'_

He sighed an went upstairs to get ready for the party.


	15. Chapter 15Preparty love

_Hi readers! First, let me say sorry I haven't updated recently; been busy with moving, doing homework and been sick and two, I may not be updating very often for a while but I will try to update as often as I can. Alright, time for this chapter. This one is a bit different than my other chapters; it goes from one point of view to another. I was a bit iffy on the plot and writing style so if anything is weird or just blah, please let me know. _

Chapter 14-Pre-party love

_Kerry's POV_

After hustling herself into the house, Kerry leaned against the wall with her hand over her chest out of breath.

_'I can't believe that happened. That never should have happened. But… I liked it… a lot.'_

"What am I going to do? I like him… a lot but I don't want to rush anything," she went through the doorway into her room, "time to shower." She grabbed flip flops, two towels and walked into her bathroom.

_Dick's POV_

Dick walked up the stairs to his room; mumbling under his breath,

"What am I doing wrong? Why is she being so distant? I like her so much."

"Master Grayson, may I have a word please?"

"Of course Alfred what is it?" Dick started to look through a drawer.

"It is about Miss Kerry."

Dick slumped,

"If this is about the kiss… I'm not sorry it happened." He picked out a navy blue short sleeved shirt and dark denim jeans.

Alfred smiled,

"I know."

Dick shot a look to Alfred,

"You do?"

"Master Bruce won't hear anything from me." Alfred slipped away quietly.

Dick stood in shock, growing a smile on his face,

"Thanks Al." he grabbed his clothes, walked out of his room and into a bathroom to shower.

_Kerry's POV_

In the shower, Kerry let the hot water hit her head and trickle down her back. She looked at her numerous body washes,

"Hm, vanilla sugar, lavender or cherry blossom," she pondered, "vanilla sugar." She poured some on to a washcloth and started to lather herself. She couldn't help but imagine Dick's arms around her again. She felt herself drifting into sense of bliss and comfort, "no, not going to happen." She shook the feeling out of her head and continued her shower.

After she finished her shower and turned the water off, Kerry wrapped the towel around her waist and put her hair in the other. She stood in front of a mirror and put soap on her face,

"Time to pick out my clothes," walking over to her closet, Kerry kept thinking about her kiss with Dick, "yellow or pink?"

"I think pink would look better." Meghan came into Kerry's room.

"Halter, strapless or V-neck?" Kerry laid three shirts on her bed.

Meghan laughed,

"Trying to grab someone's attention are we?" Meghan held up the V-neck against Kerry's body and threw it back onto the bed.

"I'm not trying to do anything," she took down her hair, "it would be too hot for a long sleeved shirt and those are the only ones I have." Kerry started to blow dry her hair and ran mousse thru it.

Meghan went into Kerry's closet,

"True, you don't have to wear anything fancy to grab Dick's attention. You already have it."

"Oh shut up," Kerry turned the blow dryer off, "you really think so?"

Meghan carried some skirts into the bathroom and held each one against Kerry's waist,

"I saw the kiss you two shared."

"Which one?" Kerry ran a comb through her hair, straightening it out.

"I knew it!"

Kerry put the comb down next to the hair dryer and sighed,

"I hate when you do that. Yes we did kiss more than once," she walked over to her bed and reached for the clothes, "the second was more intense and so much more," she smiled, "enticing." She announced while grabbing the pink halter and a thigh length skirt then walking back into the bathroom.

Meghan laughed,

"Guilty as charged. So how was it?"

"It was unlike any other kiss I had. I still can't get over it."

"It sounds like. So why don't you tell him you like him, go out with him and then…" Meghan paused when Kerry opened the bathroom door, "wow, you look amazing."

Kerry smiled,

"My hair and make-up still needs to be done what are you talking about," Kerry stood with her hand on her hip, "and what we are going to say before I came out of the bathroom?" She looked into a mirror and pictures were she wanted her hair to look like.

Meghan came up behind Kerry and started to play with her hair,

"Oh nothing." She twisted a clump of Kerry's hair.

"You're a horrible liar Meghan," Kerry walked away back into the bathroom, "then what? What were you going to say?" She asked while pulling out a curling iron, clips are a comb.

Sighing, Meghan sat back down on the bed,

"Fine. I was going to say that once you two started dating, you know..." Meghan paused.

Kerry curled a section of her hair,

"What do you mean 'you know'," Kerry's eyes went wide, "oh my god Meghan!"

"Oh come on Kerry. You cannot tell me you didn't even think about it."

"Of course I didn't," a clip went into the curled a section of Kerry's hair, "if and that's a big if he and I did date, I want to take things slow," another clip went into her hair, "I don't want to rush anything."

_Dick's POV_

While all of the girlie talk between Kerry and Meghan was happening, Dick was in the shower, fantasizing about Kerry in his own way. (_Nothing too graphic here, want to keep rating T_) Having the water run down his chest, he kept imagining it was the soft, silky hands he felt earlier. The piercing image of her smile taking over her face appeared on the bathroom wall. (_All in his head. Ever had that feeling for someone that took over all other feelings you can have and kept seeing that person's face everywhere you went and everything you looked at? That is exactly what is happening here.)_ Dick placed a hand on her cheek,

"Why are you being so distant with me? We have something; something special. Don't run from it. I promise you, I'll never hurt you. I won't do what Michael did. I'd never use you; lie to you, anything like that. I only want to love you, care for you... cherish you," (_again I know, making him sound like a pansy. But this is him showing his soft spot for Kerry_.) Her face disappeared, "no, come back!" Dick walked around the walls, but saw nothing, "great, I'm imagining things," he rinsed himself, "I have to tell her the truth." He finished his shower, wrapped the towel around his waist and went back to his room, the whole way thinking of Kerry and his feelings.

_Alfred's POV_

While the love birds and Meghan were getting ready, Alfred was in the dining room placing plates, glasses and silverware when the doorbell rang,

"My word, that couldn't be the first guest," he walked over to the door, "ah Ms. Jess and Master Bradley good to see you."

"Hi Alfred. Sorry if we are a bit early."

"Oh it's not a problem," Alfred stepped aside, "allow me to take your coats."

Jess and Bradley handed Alfred their coats,

"Is Kerry around?" Jess flattened her shirt.

Alfred opened the jacket closet,

"Ms. Kerry is still getting ready. She shall be down momentarily so please just head into the parlor;" he hung the two jackets, "there you will find drinks along with hors d'oeuvres."

"Thank you Alfred." Jess and Bradley walked into the parlor.

As soon as he left the foyer, the doorbell rang again. Guests kept arriving; so the parlor was filled. Alfred strode into the parlor, eyeing all the guests,

"Now this is a party."

All the guests were talking and laughing when the phone rang.

"Wayne residence... ah Master Bruce... Yes some of the guests are already here... Miss Kerry is still getting ready in her room... Yes, I'll let her know..." Alfred sighed.

"It's time to party!" Meghan hollered while entering the parlor, "Kerry will be down in a minute, she's finishing her hair," Meghan walked over to a blonde 5'10" girl, "hey girl." they hugged.

"Hi Meghan," she flipped her hair, "oh my god, I have something to tell you."

Meghan and the other girl were talking while Alfred was walking around serving drinks and food; he caught a glimpse of Dick walking down the stairs,

"Everything all right Master Dick?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Dick and Alfred started talking when Meghan came over,

"Dick, I'd like you to meet someone" the blonde girl smiled while Meghan continued; "this is Brittney. Brittney this is Richard Grayson."

"Nice to meet you." Brittney smiled seductively.

Alfred frowned and went back to the parlor. Meghan, Brittney and Dick stood in silence, all waiting for something to happen; Brittney broke the silence,

"So Richard, tell me about yourself."

Dick started to tell Brittney about his life when he paused; his eyes glued to the staircase,

"She looks beautiful."

Kerry was walking down the stairs wearing a thigh length medium toned denim skirt, a pink halter top and black high heeled shoes.

"Hi, sorry I took so long," she reached, "my hair wasn't cooperating with me."

"It's a…" Dick stuttered, "it's ok. You look amazing."

Kerry smiled,

"Thank you. Everyone ready to have a good time?"

Meghan laughed,  
>"You bet," she tugged at Brittney, "we'll see you two in the parlor." She and Brittney scurried away.<p>

Dick held out his arm,

"Shall we?"

Kerry shyly took his arm,

"We shall." And they walked into the parlor.

_Finally, this chapter is done, Sorry it took so long to update; I've been sick and been busy moving into my new place the past few weeks. I have two other chapters completely done; I just have to type them and post them on the site. In the next chapter, we finally meet Stephanie and her date. Together, they begin to brew trouble for our young lovers and it causes a strain on their relationship. What will happen? You'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reading and sticking with me through all of this; I hope all of you are enjoying the story and continue reading it; I promise it's gonna start to get really good from here on out. Don't forget to review! :D _


	16. Chapter 16Party time and more trouble

_Hey readers, how are you guys? Sorry it took so long for me to update my last chapter; things were hectic. But now, things are starting to slow down and getting back to normal. Hope you all liked the last chapter; it was a bit weird to write in all those different POV'S; however, I thought it came out nicely. Anyways, chapter 15 is the actual party from Kerry's and Dick's POVs. We meet the girl who likes to cause problems with Kerry, Stephanie… and she is ready to cause more and more trouble. She and her date end up causing a rift in Kerry and Dick's relationship towards the end of the chapter. Anybody guess who Stephanie's date is? Let's find out._

Chapter 15-Party time and more trouble

After walking into the parlor, Kerry and Dick sat on a couch and started talking. They were smiling and laughing when Meghan came over in a panic,

"Kerry! Kerry!"

"Whoa whoa Meghan calm down. What's wrong?"

Meghan relaxed and gathered herself,

"Stephanie just showed up."

"Yeah, so? I'm not going to let her ruin my night." Kerry went back to talking to Dick.

"No Kerry," Meghan insisted, "you don't get it. She has a date. And you'll never guess who!"

Kerry put her head down,

"Meghan, I don't care," She looked up and saw Stephanie walking in with Michael at her side, "I don't believe her!"

"Is that… Michael?" Dick asked in shock.

Kerry tensed up,

"She did this on purpose." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Hi guys," Stephanie and Michael walked over, "how is everything?"

Stephanie stood tall at 6' wearing a short light denim skirt, a halter v-neck in red around the bust and hips with a purple center starting at the tip of the "V" down to her belly button and topping the outfit off with strappy, shimmery, silver 4" heels. (She is 6' with the 4" heels; she herself stands 5'8".) Michael stood next to her wearing jeans and a black dress shirt.

Grinning, Kerry spit out,

"Oh everything is just great."

Sensing that Kerry was tensing up, Dick stood up and held his hand out,

"Would you like to go to the dance room and dance with me?

Kerry smiled and took Dick's hand,

"I'd love to."

After walking into the already crowded dance room, they started to dance.

"I can't believe Stephanie would bring Michael as a date," Kerry exploded, "that is the lowest she's gone."

Dick spun Kerry,

"So why don't you tell him to leave? He's not supposed to be here anyway right?"

"He's not. But since he came with someone, I can't do anything about it."

Grinning, Dick asked,

"Why would she bring him anyways; they don't seem…" he paused when they came into the dance room, "right for each other."

A slow song began to play, sending all couples into each other's arms. Dick opened his arms and Kerry giggled,

"Come on; you know you want to," Kerry put her arms on his shoulders while he puts his hands on her waist and they started to dance, "so why do you think Stephanie would bring Michael?" Dick asked while peering to the left of him.

Kerry glanced to her right and saw Stephanie laughing,

"Who knows. She's always hated me and tries to be better than me," she looked over at Stephanie and Michael again, "knowing her, she probably did it to try to get me jealous."

Dick laughed,

"You're kidding?"

Kerry shook her head,

"Nope. She's always been like that. She's…" she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?"

"Go away Michael." Kerry continued to dance with Michael.

Michael grinned,

"Is that away to treat your guests? I thought Alfred and Bruce taught you better."

"Kerry, it's ok," Dick looked into Kerry's eyes, "don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll be right here."

Kerry sighed and let go of Dick,

"Fine Michael, you win. One dance and that's it."

Dick stepped aside and let Michael in. Standing on the side, he carefully watched Michael and Kerry until he heard a voice.

"Hi there. Care to dance?"

Dick looked slight right to see a light auburn colored hair girl standing there,

"Uh sure."

The mysterious girl and Dick walked onto the dance floor.

"I'm Stephanie." She tightly wrapped her arms around Dick's neck.

Dick looked over to Kerry, her eyes wide,

"I'm Dick."

Kerry frowned at Dick while looking over Michael's shoulder and mouthed,

"Help me."

Dick smiled but soon frowned when Stephanie put her head on his shoulder. The two dance pairs danced in silence, both hoping the song would end song; their hopes couldn't come quicker. Once the song ended, Dick quickly pulled away from Stephanie and cleared his throat,

"Uh well, thank you for the dance and nice to meet you." He scurried back over to Kerry.

Kerry let go of Michael but he still had his arms around her waist,

"Michael, let go," she saw Dick walking over, "hey, you ok?," she tried to pull away again, "Michael, let go!" she was able to pull away and fixed her shirt.

Michael put an arm around her waist again,

"Oh relax babe," he kissed the side of her head. "I'll take care of you."

Pushing Michael off her, she hissed,

"Don't start with me," she walked next to Dick and placed a hand on his chest, "and don't call me babe."

Grasping the concept, Dick wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her close causing Michael to frown and go back to Stephanie. Sighing, Kerry moved away from Dick,

"Sorry about that; had to get him off me then get away."

"Kerry, it's fine, don't worry about it," he looked over by Michael complaining to Stephanie, "I know what's going on." he left the dance room.

Confused beyond belief, Kerry walked after him,

"Dick… wait," she came up behind him, "what are you talking about?"

He froze on the steps,

"I know what you're doing; you don't have to pretend anymore." he walked up the stairs; leaving Kerry alone at the bottom.

_Ohhh another cliff hanger. What is Dick talking about "pretending"? And what did you all think about Stephanie and Michael? Sorry it took so long to update again. Have one more chapter written that I need to type and put up then I have to write some more. The next chapter focuses on the resolution of Kerry and Dick's relationship. But be warned, there is plenty of flirty, frilly stuff in the next chapter. But I personally like it; what everyone is waiting for is going to happen (no, no smut yet; not for another few more chapters).Thanks for sticking with me through my first fanfic, it means a lot. Don't forget to review please! :D_


	17. Chapter 17They finally admit

_Alright Chapter 16 (17) is all about Kerry and Dick's relationship. You readers might have bad thoughts about Kerry after this chapter; things such as a slut or a tease and that's completely understandable. But the real sluts are Stephanie and a new character named Brandy (I sound horrible I know but it's the truth and it will all come out in the next chapter 17(18) or 18(19).) This chapter also does the different POV's but not as often as the previous chapters. Thanks for reading as far as you have; it really means a lot. Please continue to review and let me know on your feelings and suggestions._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 16-They finally admit

Kerry sat on the steps with her head in her lap, confused about what Dick had said,

_'What did he mean? What did I do?'_

"Kerry…" Meghan sat across from her on the stair, "what's wrong?"

Kerry sniffled,

"Dick is acting weird all of a sudden."

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks I'm pretending about something. He got all upset after I danced with Michael…"

"You danced with Michael!" Meghan cut in.

"I didn't want to. He tapped my shoulder and asked to cut in. I said no but Dick said it would be fine. So Michael and I danced. But after the song ended, he wouldn't let go and kissed the side of my head," Kerry wiped an eye, "so I pushed him off and clung to Dick like a leech. It worked," she sniveled, "but I was stupid and quickly apologized after pushing him away," she looked up the stairs, "who knows what he thinks."

Meghan put a hand on Kerry's knee,

"Then go up there and find out."

Kerry glanced at Meghan,

"You think so?"

Meghan smiled,

"Go. Be on the offense and fight for him."

Kerry stood up,

"You're right. I have to set things right." She glided up the stairs towards Dick's room.

Dick's POV

After walking up the stairs, Dick went straight to his room,

"I don't get it," he closed the door and sat on his bed, "I thought she liked me. I can't believe she'd do that," he looked at the double French doors and saw the blue bird on the railing causing him to smile, "hey," he opened the double doors and the blue bird flew in, "you aren't scared of me?"

"Chirp chirp."

Dick smiled while sitting on his bed again,

"Can I ask something," the blue bird cocked its head, giving Dick the go-ahead, "does Kerry have feelings for me?"

The blue bird flew next to Dick and nudged his finger,

"Chiirrrp." And it flew away.

Dick fell into his back, looking up at the ceiling. He glanced to his left and saw Kerry's face; she was smiling and laughing. While imagining her smile, Dick smile and closed his eyes. He felt himself becoming happy again; but soon went back to the dance room incident,

"She played me."

_A knock on the door…_

"Dick, can we talk?"

Dick sighed and reluctantly got off the bed. He opened the door,

"I guess; come on in." he moved aside to let Kerry in.

Kerry slowly walked in; unsure how to begin.

Kerry and Dick's POV

After walking into Dick's room, Kerry turned on her feet to look at him,

"Can we talk, please?"

Closing his door, Dick responded

"What do you want to talk about?

"About downstairs. I think I need to clear some things up."

"I think so too," Dick sat on his bed again, "So why don't I start. Why did you pretend with me?"

"Pretend about what Dick?"

"Pretending you were interested. I thought we had something."

Kerry smiled,

"I wasn't pretending Dick. I do…" she paused and put her head down.

Dick patted the seat to the left of him,

"Come here," Kerry sat on the bed causing Dick to continue, "you do what? What is it?"

Taking a deep breath and wiping her cheek, Kerry attempted to tell her feelings,

"I never pretended anything with you," she paused one more time, trying to gain some courage, "it's not easy for me to tell or express my feelings."

Dick put his arm around Kerry's shoulder,

"Kerry, you can tell me anything; I want you to know that."

Kerry sniveled,

"I know, believe me I do but it's hard for me to tell people how I'm feeling. It's something else I get from Bruce," she turned her head to the right and saw Dick's blue eyes staring at her, "but you deserve to know," she took another deep breath, "Dick… I…"

"Hold that thought," Dick cut her off, "before you continue. Maybe it will make you more comfortable if I tell you how I feel."

Kerry smiled and nodded her head.

Dick shifted his weight and stared directly into Kerry's light ocean blue eyes,

"Kerry Wayne… I like you a lot." (Total middle school like I know but I thought "I love you" was too strong. That phrase won't happen until sequel or later in the story, towards the end.)

Kerry glanced into his bright blue eyes,

"You do?

"You bet. Since I first saw you in a towel yelling over the railing," Kerry giggled and blushed. "I know you felt something too, I could tell," he smiled and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "so why don't you tell me and not be distant? Please let me in."

Kerry sighed,

"I don't usually let people in. Bruce always taught me to not trust anyone, just like him."

"But you're not him. That philosophy doesn't work for you. You don't have to be like him."

"I know. That's why I'm telling you," she shifted her legs, "Dick… I do like you. I do have feelings for you, but I don't want to rush anything."  
>Dick's smile conquered his face,<p>

"We can take it slow," he grabbed her hands, "if you really want to try this, we can take it slow; let things play out on its own."

"You mean it?" Kerry smiled with hope.

"You bet. I wanna give us a try and I'm going to do whatever I have to to make you happy."

Kerry blushed a cherry red,

"It feels so good to finally get that off my chest."

Chuckling, Dick put a strand of Kerry's hair behind her ear,

"I wished you would've told me sooner," they smiled at each other, "but I guess now is better than never."

"You guess huh?" smirked Kerry.

"Yeah, I guess."

They laughed while staring into each other's eyes. Dick slowly pulled Kerry close to him; she caught on and decided to take action. Putting a hand on his cheek, Kerry leaned close to Dick, kissing him. First in shock then in fascination, Dick deepened the kiss. Caught in the moment, Kerry leaned forward and pushed Dick back onto the bed, hovering over him. Still in the moment, the two love birds began a make-out session.

Party POV

While Kerry and Dick were upstairs the party was continuing downstairs. Meghan was sitting in the parlor, wondering what was happening between her friend and her crush. (Not Meghan's crush, Kerry's. Just making sure that is clear. Meghan would never do that.)

"Hey Meghan, do you where Dick is?" Stephanie asked.

Grunting, Meghan answered,

"He's not around. The last time I saw him he was with Kerry."

Pouting, Stephanie stormed off. Grinning with delight, Meghan smiled and walked over to the buffet table,

_'No way am I telling you where he is. He's Kerry's; back off bitch!'_

The other party guests were starting to wonder where their hostess was. Meghan looked up the stairs,

"Kerry, what are you doing up there?"

Kerry and Dick's POV

After several minutes passed, Kerry and Dick lips finally separated. Gasping for air, Kerry rested her hand in the crock of Dick's shoulder while Dick wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want this to end."

"It doesn't have to," Kerry spoke into his chest, "we can stay here, just like this."

Dick laughed, causing his and Kerry's bodies to shake,

"I thought you didn't want to rush anything?"

"I don't," she held her head up, "you make it to hard. You're just to irresistible."

They smiled at each other and kissed once again; but Dick spoke with the voice of reason,

"You should get back to the party. People are going to suspect something."

"Awwww…" Kerry sat up, "I guess you're right," standing up, Kerry straightened her clothes, "care to join me?"

"Hmmmm…" Dick rolled over, resting his head on hand, "I don't see why not."

Bending over, Kerry kissed him,

"Then let's go. Get your lazy, sexy self off the bed" she smirked.

"Oh… that's it," he rushed off the bed, causing Kerry to run and smile, "I'm gonna get you for that.

"You gotta catch me first." She hustled down the stairs; that is, as fast as her heels let her. Upon reaching the bottom, two strong arms grabbed her around her waist,

"Gotcha."

Yelping, Kerry laughed and was spun around.

Normal POV (everybody)

After hearing the commotion, Meghan peered around the corner and saw Kerry and Dick laughing with each other again.

"Ahem… I hate to interrupt," she walked into the foyer, "but Kerry, everybody's been wondering where you've been."

"Uh right… sorry," Dick put her down, "we were just sorting things out." Kerry and Dick wrapped their arms around each other.

Meghan smiled,

"Please tell me you two are an item," they nodded, "thank god. Stephanie was asking about you Dick."

"Well now I can tell her I'm not available."

The three laughed and walked into the parlor.

_Alright, how did you guys like this chapter? Kerry and Dick are FINALLY together! In the next chapter, the party continues and a fight breaks out. I've started to write but I need to finish it and write a few more chapters; so I may not be updating for a while; depends on how quickly I can write the chapters. Please don't forget to review._


	18. Chapter 18Party time take 2

_Will forewarn all of you right now…. This is a really long chapter and a lot happens. This chapter focuses on Dick's and Kerry's relationship; which they aren't afraid to show at the party but refuse to tell Bruce. I know some of you guys were happy that they finally got together (which was awesome to write) and liked the party scenes… but I'm sad to say this is the last party chapter. Yes I know the party and pre-party chapters were fun and all but the movie must go on; I'm not even halfway through the movie yet. The next few chapters are going to follow the movie pretty closely except for the next chapter and a bit of the chapters after that. Other than that, it's going to be quite close to movie, just added new scenes. Hope you all enjoy this chapter; it took me forever to write but it was fun. Don't forget to review._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 17- Party time take 2 and lion fighting

Walking into the parlor, all the guests blurted out,

"Kerry!"

"Hey," Kerry walked down the step, "everyone ready to party?"

The guests raised their glasses and hollered,

"Yeah!"

"Then let's party!" Kerry strutted into the parlor with Meghan and Dick behind her, each with a glass of wine in their hands.

Our trio sat on the couch; Meghan asking question after question,

"So what happened? Give me dets."

Kerry and Dick laughed,

"Nothing really happened. We talked about what happened and how we felt." Kerry sipped her champagne.

Dick put an arm behind Kerry,

"So we decided to give us a try," Kerry put a hand on Dick's knee, "I told her we'd take it slow."  
>Meghan chuckled,<p>

"We'll see if that happens."

"Meghan!"

Dick and Meghan laughed when she nudged Kerry's shoulder,

"Kerry… who is that?"

Standing in the corner with some other party-goers was a 6'3" blonde haired hockey player named Derrek. He had a perfect white smile accompanied by broad shoulders and flawless skin. He stood out more by wearing jeans, a red dress shirt with a black tie.

Kerry smiled,

"Oh that's Derrek, Josh's cousin."

"I didn't know Josh had a cousin," Meghan glanced at Derrek, "especially such a cute one."

Kerry and Dick smirked then Kerry jumped off the couch and walked over to Derrek and the small group.

Kerry's POV

Walking over to the small group in the corner. Kerry cut in,

"Hey guys."

Some said,

"Hey," while others said, "hey Kerry." While hugging her.

"Hey Derrek," her and Derrek hugged, "how are you?"

The popular, handsome hockey player released the hug,

"Hi Kerry," a blonde came over, "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Brandy. Brandy," he put an arm around her, "this is Kerry Wayne, Bruce's younger sister."

Kerry smiled,

"Uh, nice to meet you Brandy."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Wayne," Brandy spoke with an Australian accent, "you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you and please, call me Kerry."

"Brandy's a model from Australia. She came to make her career here in the States." Derrek informed.

"Oh," Kerry paused, "good for you. Well, good luck on your endeavors and it was a pleasure to meet you. So if you all excuse me, I must be getting to my other guests."

Brandy latched onto Derrek,

"Nice to meet you too."

Kerry walked back over the couch.

Dick and Meghan's POV (After Kerry left the couch)

"What is she doing?" Meghan crossed her right leg over her left.

"I don't know," Dick smiled, "probably just saying hello."

A blonde stood next to Derrek (Brandy),

"Who's that?" Meghan sat her wine glass down.

Dick sipped from his glass,

"I don't know any of her friends so I couldn't tell you."

"But I've never seen her before; she's not a friend of ours."

Dick shrugged and put an arm across the back of the couch.

"Hey Dick." Stephanie walked over, resting on the arm of the couch next to Dick.

Meghan rolled her eyes.

"Uh hi, Stephanie right?"

Stephanie giggled her girly squeal,

"I'm flattered; you remembered."

"Oh brother." Meghan muttered behind her wine glass.

"Uh… hi Meghan." A tall muscular guy murmured.

"Oh," Meghan faced her left, "hi Zach," she lit up, "how are you?"

Zachary Bruner was a 6'4", 200lbs amateur wide receiver football player with a bright career ahead of him. He had green eyes with black hair that came above his ears.

_Kerry comes back to couch_

Normal POV

"Hey," she sits in between Dick and Meghan, "sorry I was gone so long," she sees Zach, "Oh hi Zach I didn't see you there. How are you?'

"I'm doing well; how are you?"

"Same."

Zach turned back to Meghan,

"Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to join me for a dance in the dance room." He held out his right hand.

Meghan leaned towards Kerry and whispered,

"Who's the blonde with Derrek?"

Whispering back, Kerry responded,

"His girlfriend. She's a model from Australia."

(I know I had forgotten about Stephanie; she left when Kerry came back to the couch.)

Meghan frowned then turned to Zach,

"I'd be honored." And took his hand.

Smiling, Kerry leaned against Dick,

"What a night."

"It's only 10," Dick laughed, "night's still young."

"I know, that's the problem."

(Ready for some trouble?)

~FF a few hours~

Kerry and Dick were still lounging on the couch, enjoying each other's company.

"You know," Dick started, "I'm glad I came. I'm having a great time."

Kerry snuggled into Dick's shoulder

"I'm glad you came too."

_Stephanie walks over_

"Hi Dick," Kerry grunted and rolled her eyes, "and Kerry.

"What could you possibly want Stephanie?"

Stephanie stood in front of Dick. By this time, she had changed her outfit to a short medium toned mini skirt, a green strapless with a white heart surrounding the bust line and black high heeled shoes,

"I was wondering, Dick, if you'd care to join me for a walk outside."

Dick raised an eyebrow,

"A walk outside?"

"Of course silly," she giggled, "you know for a nice walk in the gardens, get to know each other… enjoy each other's company."

Kerry snorted and took a sip of her wine,

"My night just got so much better."

Dick sat up straight,

"Look Stephanie, I think you're really…" he looked for the right word, "unique but I'm involved with someone."

Stephanie sat in a daze,

"You… you are?"

Dick nodded,

"Yes I am. She's wonderful, sweet, kind…" he smiled at Kerry and held her hand, "and just what I needed."

Kerry blushed,

"And he's just what I needed."

Stephanie's face turned red; jealousy and hate filling her body,

"Humph!" she stormed off.

Kerry and Dick's POV

Watching Stephanie storm off, Kerry shook her head,

"I can't believe she'd do that."

Dick chuckled,

"She has guts I'll give her that."

"I'm so sorry about her. She likes to do that." Kerry sat her wine glass down on the table in front of her.

"Hey," Dick placed a hand on Kerry's knee, "don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

"I know but I really thought I'd be able to keep her under control and away from you. She is SOO not your type."

Dick laughed,

"Yeah, she's not," he smirked, "she's not you."

They shared a kiss while some of the other guests came over and said their good-byes. The parlor started to become empty and quiet.

Stephanie's POV (after she left)

After storming off, Stephanie stomped into the dance room over to Michael,

"I don't believe this!"

"What's wrong?" Michael sat at a table.

"Kerry; she's a total bitch!" Stephanie folded her arms across her chest.

Michael laughed,

"What happened now?"

Stephanie sat on a chair and rested her head on her hand,

"Kerry and Dick are together!" she sulked.

"WHAT!"

"Yep; they were all cuddly on the couch."

Filled with anger, Michael jumped off the chair and stomped out of the dance room.

"Michael…" Stephanie saw him leave, "where are you going?" she quickly followed him.

"To get my girl back!" Michael announced.

Normal POV

By this time, the parlor was more crowded from people leaving the dance room. It was nearing 1:30 in the morning so not many guests were left. Still on the couch, Kerry and Dick were still cuddling and talking about the night.

"You know, believe it or not, I had a great time."

Kerry smiled,

"I did too. It would've been better if Michael hadn't caused that rift between us; but we got that sorted didn't we?

"Yes we did. And I'm glad we did." Dick pulled Kerry close.

"Me too."

The two love birds shared another kiss.

"Get away from her!" a voice bellowed.

_Michael enters the parlor._

Kerry grunted and rolled her eyes,

"Oh great, just what we needed," Kerry sat up, "what do you now Michael?"

Michael began to yell,

"Keep your hands off my girl!"

"Whoa," Dick stood up, "she's not your girlfriend anymore."

"She'll always be my girl circus freak!"

Kerry stood up and held Dick back,

"Dick relax. Michael, I'm not with you anymore! Get over it!"

"No, you're my girlfriend; have been and always will be." Michael put a hand on Kerry's shoulder making her freak out.

"No, leave me alone!"

Dick stepped in front of her,

"Hey! Don't you lay a hand on her!" Kerry cowers behind Dick; wrapping her arms around her shoulders, "that's enough Michael," Dick harshly said, "Kerry, can you go by Meghan please?"

Meghan came over, pulling Kerry to the side of the room,

"It's ok; I got you." Meghan wrapped an arm behind Kerry.

(Ready for some fun?)

Michael turned to Meghan,

"Don't you protect her! Let's go Kerry!"

Kerry clung to Meghan, afraid to move.

Dick laughed,

"Don't you see Michael? She doesn't want you. So why don't you do us all a favor and leave." He folded his arms against his torso.

"Oh really," Michael stood close to Dick and got in his face, "and you think she wants you?"

"It doesn't matter if she wants me or not. But it's obvious she doesn't want you."

Michael cracked up,

"So what are you gonna do about it… charity case?"

Dick's face grew red,

"Hmm… I could beat your face in, but I'm not. I'm only worrying about her, " he points to Kerry, "something you never did." He walked toward Kerry.

Only allowing him to take 2 or 3 steps, Michael places a hand on Dick's shoulder whirling him around. Without skipping a beat, Michael made a fist and swung at Dick; hitting him square in the face. The room grew quiet; all looking at the commotion.

"Alright," Dick wiggled his jaw, "that's it. You asked for it." Dick swung at Michael, squaring him on his right cheek.

Lunging at him, Michael tackled Dick to the floor and they started to wrestle Throwing punch after punch, they continued to fight.

"Guys stop… STOP IT!" Kerry started to yell.

More punches were being thrown and they two were tossing the other around.

"Both of you…" Kerry hollered some more, "stop it!"

The two continued their punches when Bruce entered the parlor,

"Hey," he separated Dick and Michael; holding Dick back, "that is enough!" he held a hand between Dick and Michael.

Kerry grabbed Dick's arm, pulling him away,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Bruce turned to Michael,

"Get out, now!"

Michael stood up and pointed to Dick while huffing,

"This isn't over circus freak." And stormed out of the manor.

"Alright," Bruce raised his voice, "party's over. Everybody needs to go home."

The parlor filled with,

"Awwww's" but soon said their good-byes to Kerry.

Meghan rubbed Kerry's arm,

"You gonna be ok?" Kerry nodded, "ok. I'll call you tomorrow," Meghan walked past Bruce, "goodnight Bruce. And, just to let you know, the fight wasn't Dick's fault."

"Thank you Meghan. Goodnight."

Meghan smirked and continued to leave.

Once the parlor was once again quiet, Bruce turned to Kerry and Dick,

"We'll talk about his later. Both of you, upstairs and go to sleep; it's late."

Dick, like a puppy with its tail between its legs, carefully left the parlor to the foyer.

"Bruce…" Kerry started.

"I said," Bruce sternly stated, "we'll talk about this later."

Kerry, still hugging herself in fear, put her head down and left the parlor behind Dick. Bruce, sighing, sat on the couch with his hand raised to his face, rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"Is everything alright Master Bruce?" Alfred picked up the glasses off the table.

"Uh yeah…" Bruce rubbed his eyes again, "just tired. I'm going to bed; just leave everything. I'm going to make Kerry clean everything in the morning,"

"Yes Sir. Goodnight Master Bruce."

"Goodnight Alfred."

They both went their separate ways; each contemplating the night's events.

_Holy crap was this long; but super fun to write. I really enjoyed writing the fight scene; it may not be the best (it was my first fight scene so I apologize if it was kinda crapy). I know some of you have been asking for Dick and Michael to fight so I decided to put it in this chapter. And adding Bruce into the mix added a nice touch I thought. Sorry it took so long to get this up; it took a while to write and type up. The next chapter is more of Dick and Kerry bonding and Dick protecting her. Don't know when the next time I'll update is; but I'll try to get more than one chapter up next time. Thanks for sticking this far with my first story; you guys are the best. _


	19. Chapter 19Nightmareslove

_Hey readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while; been busy with work for the holiday season.  
>But this chapter is done and 2 other chapters are in the works. Now, let's deal with the matter at hand. This chapter is post-party. It starts off that night after Kerry and Dick leave the parlor and go their own ways then something interesting happens that night. I'm not going to give too much away; you'll just have to read and find out on your own. So read and don't forget to review! LOL<em>

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 18-Nightmares=love

Dick's POV

Cautiously and slowly walking up the stairs, Dick held his wrist,

"I could've killed him. Poor Kerry; she's freaked out," he went into a bathroom and saw his eye, "nice shiner," he lightly touched and winced, "great; just my luck." Wetting a washcloth, he dabbed his eye trying to clean it.

Kerry's POV

While Dick was cleaning his eye, Kerry got to her room and into a pair of shorts and a tank top; all after taking down her hair,

"Let's hope I can sleep."

Taking her dirty clothes over to her hamper, Kerry climbed into her bed, turned the light off and pulled the sheet over her. Closing her eyes, she lost control of her mind.

Dick's POV

Finally having the pain bearable enough to sleep, Dick placed the washcloth over the faucet. Getting one last look at his eye, Dick shook his head while leaving the bathroom. Turning to his left, he stopped at Kerry's door; pondering. He reached for the handle, wanting to go in to see if Kerry was doing ok but decided not to. Upon reaching his room, Dick shut the door and started to take his clothes off. Making a small pile next to the dresser, he stood in an undershirt and shorts. Carefully climbing into his bed, Dick laid on his back with the sheet to his waist,

"I hope Kerry is ok." He closed his eyes and feel asleep.

_~FF 2hours~_

Kerry's POV

Tossing and turning in her bed, Kerry whimpered,

"No, stop." She tossed some more.

Curling up into a ball, she whimpered again,

"STOP!" and rolled some more.

Dick's POV

Hearing the shouting, Dick shot up looking around his room,

"What was that?" he heard the shouting again, "oh my god, it's Kerry." He jumped off his bed and darted out of room.

Standing outside her door, Dick stood and listened. From the other side, Kerry screamed again.

Normal POV

After hearing the third scream, Dick rushed through the door,

"Kerry!"

Kerry rolled and screamed more and more. Walking over to her bed, Dick leaned over,

"Kerry… Kerry wake up." He shook her.

Opening her eyes, she gasped her air,

"Wh… what's going on?"

"You were screaming." Dick sat on the edge of the bed.

Kerry sat up,

"I was?"

"Yeah," Dick's face grew soft, "are you okay?"

Kerry hugged herself again,

"Sure… no, far from it"

"What's wrong?"

Kerry sniveled,

"Just a nightmare," she wiped her eye, "that's all."

Dick could tell Kerry was scared,

"It was about Michael wasn't it," Kerry nodded, "Oh Kerry," he moved her ponytail behind her shoulder, "it's ok. I'm here."

Kerry burst out crying and flung herself into Dick's chest,

"Oh Dick," she cried more, "it was awful."

"Sshhh…." Dick started to rub her back, "it's ok. It was a bad dream," he felt a wet spot grown on his shirt, "it's ok."

Kerry heaved,

"It was terrifying."

Dick held her close,

"It's ok, I got you."

They sat in silence, trying to calm Kerry down.

_~FF 1 hour~_

Finally calm, Kerry took a deep breath and wiped her cheek,

"Thank you." She talked into his chest."

"For what?"

"Everything…" Kerry leaned up; looking into Dick's eyes, "thank you for everything you did today; especially this."

Dick smiled,

"Anytime," he released his arms, "I should go; let you get back to sleep." He got up to leave.

"Wait!" Kerry quickly announced, "Can you stay with me?"

"Are… are you sure?" he asked.

Kerry nodded,

"Please?"

Seeing the fear in her eyes, he closed the door and said,

"Ok." And walked back over to the bed.

Climbing in on the right side, and laid his head on the spare pillows and pulled the sheets to his waist. Following Dick, Kerry pulled the sheets to her mid-torso and nestled her head in the crock of Dick's shoulder. Becoming nervous, Dick took his left arm and clutched it with his right pulling her closer to him. With her arms close to her body, Kerry's breathing was calm and cool. She closed her eyes; feeling and safe and protected for the first time in hours. Laying quietly, Dick and Kerry fell asleep. The night fell silent with nothing but leaves rustling outside the window. The two lovers slept in quiet and protection; somehow feeling the protection the other gives.

_~FF 2hours~_

Flinging his eyes open, Dick looked around the room; forgetting where he was. Quickly moving his eyes around, he started to remember,

_"Oh right, I'm in Kerry's room."_

He felt hot air hit his arm. Glancing to his right, he saw Kerry asleep with her arms still pulled into her chest. Smiling, Dick closed his eyes again and quickly fell asleep.

_~FF to 10am~_

Hearing the sound of chirping birds and seeing a ray of sunlight seeping through the curtains, Kerry took a deep breath and stretched her arms,

"Good morning Dick." Nothing. Opening her eyes, she saw he wasn't next to her. She shot up in a panic,

"Dick?" she threw her sheets off her and left her room.

Halfway down the hallway, she ran into Bruce,

"Oh… morning Bruce."

"Good you're up. Have you seen Dick?"

"Uh no," Kerry played with her ponytail, "I was just looking for him too.

Bruce raised an eyebrow,

"Well when you see him, tell him he needs to help you clean the house."

"WHAT?"

Bruce started,

"After yesterday, I'm having you and Dick clean the house."

"But…" Kerry stood dumbfounded, "it wasn't Dick's fault. Michael started the fight and Dick was just protecting me. Michael has been hostile since I broke up with him a few days ago. He still thinks of me as his girlfriend even after I told him it was over. Dick was standing up for me so Michael punched him."

Bruce put a jacket on,

"I want everything from the party cleaned up before I get back. When I do, I want to talk to you and Dick about last night."

"But..."

Bruce put a finger up,

"I won't hear it."

Kerry sighed

"Fine."

"Now, I'm going out with Chase today so I'll be back around 7. I expect everything cleaned by then."

Kerry crossed her arms,

"Whatever." She went back to her room.

In her room, Kerry put on a pair of black sweatpants and flip flops. After washing her face, she left her room and went downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, Kerry saw Dick sitting at the table,

"Good morning." She pulled the milk from the fridge.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Dick took a sip of his orange juice.

"Yeah, I did."

"Good, I'm glad."

Kerry poured the milk into a glass,

"Hey uh, where were you this morning?" she opened the fridge and put the milk back.

"Oh," Dick began, "that. I just woke up earlier than you did." He began to explain.

_~~Flashback to 8am~_

Opening his eyes, Dick stretched his arms. (His right arm got free during the night.)

Looking to his right, he saw Kerry sound asleep on her right side causing him to smile. Pulling the covers up to her shoulders, he kissed her cheek.

"Mmm," Kerry whimpered, "what's going on?"

Dick smiled,

"Ssssshhh, go back to sleep." He kissed her forehead, sending her back into her dreams.

Carefully climbing out of the bed, Dick stretched again. He walked around the bedpost to the door to open it. Before walking out, he looked over his shoulder to get one more look at his angel. He couldn't help but grin,

_"She looks so peaceful and innocent."_ He left Kerry's room; quietly closing the door behind him.

Walking through the manor, Dick kept thinking about the night before. He couldn't help but become nervous again. Putting a hand behind his head, he walked into the garage to work on the Vincent Black Prince (sorry if wrong…. Couldn't find the info online and didn't have the movie on me when I wrote this.) He spent the next 2 hours by himself; contemplating his thoughts. Starting to get hungry, he wiped off his hands on a towel and went into the kitchen.

_~Present~_

"And then you walked in."

Kerry smiled,

"Innocent and peaceful huh?"

"Only when you sleep."

Kerry put a hand on her hip,

"Hey hey," she set down her milk glass and walked behind Dick, whispering in his ear, "you don't know how innocent and peaceful I can be." She kissed his cheek.

Dick grinned and stood up,

"Oh you think so," he pulled her close; "I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Do you?"

He kissed her,

"Yeah, I think I do."

Growing a smile on her face, Kerry remembered what Bruce said, causing her smile to fade.

"What's wrong?" Dick sat on the counter.

Kerry took a sip of her milk,

"Nothing. Just thinking about what Bruce told me this morning."

"Which was?"

Sighing, Kerry broke the news,

"Bruce… wants us to clean the house after yesterday."

Dick grined,

"Ok."

"Ok?" Kerry raised an eyebrow?

"Yeah. Bruce wants us to clean so we better do it."

Kerry rinsed her mile glass,

"No way. You're not cleaning; you shouldn't have to. I'll do it."

"Kerry," Dick hopped off the counter and wrapped his arms behind her, "you aren't doing it all on your own. I'm willing to help and I think I should. After all, I did get into a fight."

"But it wasn't your fault; Michael started it."  
>"But I kept it going. Instead of ignoring him after he punched me, I hit him back."<p>

"Good, you should've; he deserved it." Kerry became tense.

Sensing the tension, Dick started to massage Kerry's shoulders,

"Relax, it's ok. I'll help you clean the house and I won't hear you say no. Got it?"

Feeling a bit more relaxed, Kerry took a deep breath,

"Alright, fine, you win. I still think it's wrong but I'm too relaxed to argue."

"Good," Dick kissed her neck, "so let's start outside and work our way in. OK?"

"Ok."

The two young love birds left the kitchen and walked outside.

Outside POV

Outside, Kerry and Dick glanced around the courtyard.

"Wow. I didn't think we decorated this much of the courtyard."

Dick laughed,

"You don't even know how much you bought do you?"

"Not a clue," she sighed, "oh well. Might as well get a start. I'll do the lights and the balloons."

"I got the banner, signs and streamers."

"Sounds good. Be careful; that awning can be slippery."

"Yes Ma'am." He climbed the ladder to take the banner down.

_~FF 2hours~_

After finishing outsides, our lovers went into the foyer. Still shocked at how much she bought, Kerry leaned against a wall.

"You ok?" Dick asked taking the picture paper off the wall. Kerry stood in a daze, "Hey," Dick walked in front of Kerry, "Kerry? Yohoo!" Still nothing, " hmmmm… let's try this." He grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his abs. (yeah I went there. This is the start of the… yes I'm going to say it.. sexual attraction between them. It will build up before the good stuff actually happens.)

Somehow realizing where her hand was, Kerry came back to Earth,

"Huh?"

Sighing a sigh of relief, Dick smiled,

"Phew. Thought I lost you for a minute."

Kerry pulled her hand back with a smirk,

"Sorry…. I uh.. was thinking of something."

Dick opened his mouth but was cut off, "and not it wasn't about us… or you."

"The what was it about? You seemed to like the hand placement." (Of course it wouldn't be exactly like this if it was in the movie but since it's a fanficton, I'm adding more flirtacious actions.)

"Just how I'll never have a party again. I'll be lucky if I can even talk to anyone that was here last night."

Dick frowned,

"I'm sure you will. Once you talk to Bruce and make him understand what happened, you'll have another. Speaking of which, aren't we supposed to talk to him today?"

Kerry groaned,

"Don't remind me. He wants to talk to us tonight after his date with Chase," she shuddered, "can't stand her."

Dick laughed,

"What's wrong with her?"

"Trust me, he can do better. I've never liked the women he's been with," Kerry got off the wall, "he only likes her because she's a multiple personalities thing (Kerry hates her that much she doesn't acknowledge her profession.) and we all know he's two people; handsome billionaire by day, masked flying psycho by night. (OOOhhhh she slips :O )

Dick's eyes went wide,

"Wait what? What did you say?"

Realizing what she said, Kerry tried to cover,

"Uh nothing… just said we should finish by night. So come on, we still have lots to go." She scurried up the stairs to take down the lights.

_~FF 1hour~_

After finishing the foyer, Kerry and Dick moved into the parlor.

"3 areas down; 2 more to go." Kerry picked up some wine glasses.

"And it's only 1. We'll be done way before Bruce gets home."

Kerry smiled,

"Good."

"Good?" Dick took down some balloons.

"Yeah," Kerry picked up some dishes, "that means more time for you and me."

Dick laughed and walked over to her,

"That does sound like a plan."

"You think so?" Kerry wrapped her arms around his neck; staring into the eyes she adores so much.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close,

"Yeah I do," he kissed her, "so what do you say about finishing quickly then getting to the us time?"

"Sounds good to me."

They separated and did their own cleaning.

_~FF 1.5hours~_

Moving into the dance room, Kerry grabbed the step ladder to take the streamers and star down from the ceiling while Dick did the tables and chairs.

"How about some music?" Dick asked while folding a chair.

"Yeah, sounds like a great idea."

Dick walked over to the stereo and put the radio on.

_"Hey all you listeners out there, it's Big DJ on the radio coming to you live. I've got a great line up for ya'll today so sit back, relax, and enjoy the sweet music that's gonna enter your ears." _

_And this is where I'm going to cut this chapter; it's long enough. The next chapter is the rest of the cleaning up in the dance room, a bit more attraction between Kerry and Dick, them spending the afternoon together, then the dreaded talk with Bruce. I still don't know what is going to happen that night after the talk; stuck right there. I think I have a really cute idea but I don't know if I want to put it in yet or wait a few more chapters. Again, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I started school a few weeks ago and it's been keeping me busy like no other. I'll try to get 2 more chapters up by Valentine's Day but I'm not guaranteeing anything. Oh btw, the next chapter will have a few songs in it that will relate to Kerry and Dick so if you don't know the songs, I recommend listening to them or at least looking up the lyrics when you read the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me through all of this; you guys are the best 3 _


	20. Chapter 20clean and dance to love

_Alright, chapter 19 is FINALLY here… forewarning, it's not the best chapter I've written. Most of it is song-fic with 2 songs; Let me be the one by Blessid Union of Souls and Kiss from a rose by Seal; it's on the soundtrack from the movie in case you didn't know. I do not own these songs, just borrowing them. But back to the chapter… it's the rest of the dance room cleaning with a touch of love between Kerry and Dick. We see more of the sexual attraction/tension between them… so yes, that means the good stuff is gonna happen in a few more chapters. So the next chapter, chapter 20, all you readers reading this have a job to do. I'm going to ask your opinions on something. I'll give more details at the end of the next chapter but just keep that in mind. Thanks for sticking with the story so far; it's been a blast to write. Please review. I love hearing your thoughts on how to make the story better._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 19-Clean and dance to love

The dance room was filled with the rustling of paper and streamers being taken down, saddening Kerry. She had enjoyed the party; even with all the things that went wrong. (Don't remember…. I recommend going back and reading Chapters 16-18). Dropping some streamers to the floor, Kerry sighed.

"Uh oh. What's wrong?" Dick asked over his shoulder.

"Really it's nothing… just sad, that's all."

"Aww, don't worry; you'll have another party," he walked over to his right and looked up at her, "I promise." His bright, ocean blue eyes danced in the dim light, outweighing his huge, white smile.

"I guess."

The radio started to play a song, wiping Kerry's frown off her face,

"Oh my god I love this song."

_So you're scared to show your feelings  
>Baby I do understand<br>I don't make a promise I can't keep  
>I vow to be a real good friend<em>

Dick became confused,

"What song is this?"

Kerry started to sing-along with the song,

"In those big green eyes  
>I see a glow of love<br>I just hope that  
>I'm the one you're dreamin' of"<p>

"It's "Let me be the one" by Blessid Union of Souls"

Dick couldn't' help but to smile,

"I didn't know you could sing."

Kerry nodded, still singing along,

"Let me be the one to love you  
>Let me be the one to care<br>Let me be the one to light your flame  
>Oh baby, oh baby<br>Let me be the one"

Dick chuckled,

"Not too bad either; I've heard worse."

Hitting his arm, Kerry went back to taking the streamers down while singing to the song,

"Let me be the one to love you  
>Let me be the one to care<br>Let me be the one to light your flame  
>Oh baby, come on<br>Let me be the one".

She left some streamers fall to the floor,

"Let me be the one to love you  
>Let me be the one to care<br>Let me be the one to light your flame  
>Oh baby, come on<br>Let me be the one for you

Don't be scared to show your feelings  
>'Cause baby I do understand<br>I don't make no promises I can't keep  
>I vow to be a real good man".<p>

While listening to Kerry sing to the song, Dick carefully listened and kept thinking to himself,

_"God is she wonderful. I really want Bruce to know how I feel about her; he has a right to know but I know how he'll act. But I want him to know." _

Kerry looked over and smiled,

"You ok over there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Almost done with the tables, how about you?"  
>Kerry stepped off the step ladder,<p>

"Just finished with the streamers," she threw them into a bag of garbage, "want help with the tables and chairs?"

"Sure."

Kerry walked over next to Dick, lightly brushing him as she walked behind him,

"Oh sorry." (More sexual tension between them) She smirked.

"It's uh…" Dick stood dumbfounded, "it's ok, now worries"

They folded the tables and chairs in silence for what seemed like eternity until the radio started to play another song,

"_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea  
>You became the light on the dark side of me<br>Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill"_

Kerry's eyes lit up once again,

"Oh man, this is my favorite love song," she hums to the music.

Dick smiled,

"You really are a romantic aren't you?"

"Uh huh." She continued to hum.

Getting a wild idea in his head, Dick reached his hand out and pulled Kerry to the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"SSShhhh, follow my lead." He placed his left arm on her waist and held up his right hand.

Grinning after getting the hint, Kerry grabbed Dick's right hand with her left and placed her right. Continuing to follow the song, they began to dance.

_But did you know  
>That when it snows<br>My eyes become large and  
>The light that you shine can be seen<em>

Gliding across the dance floor, Kerry was smiling and humming the song in her head

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
>Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah<em>

_And Now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray_

_There is so much a man can tell you  
>So much he can say<br>You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
><em> 

_Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
>Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?<em>

Dick and Kerry stared into each other's eyes; glued onto each other. Spinning her, Dick smiled.

"I'm shocked. I didn't know you could dance."

_But did you know  
>That when it snows<br>My eyes become large and  
>The light that you shine can be seen<em>

"Well, you never got the chance to find out. Between the number of people that were in here and Michael cutting in, I was limited to what I could show you."

Smiling while shaking her head, Kerry blushed.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
>Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah<em>

_And Now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray_

During the instrumental break, Dick decided to surprise Kerry; he began to waltz (if anybody doesn't know what a waltz, it's a type of ballroom dance.)

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
>I've been kissed by a rose… on the grey<em>

"_That was "Kiss From a Rose" by Seal listeners. Hit the top 10 new love songs this week. We're gonna take a short break so don't go anywhere."_

Even after the song finished, Kerry and Dick stood in each other's arms.

"I don't want to let go." Kerry lightly said.

"I don't either."

"But we have to… don't we?"

Dick nodded,

"Unfortunately."

Sighing in disappoint, Kerry let go and took a step back,

"Thank you for the dance. You have a hidden talent there."

"A hidden talent huh?" Dick chuckled.

"Yeah. I never would've thought that you could ballroom dance. Where did you learn that?"

Dick went back to putting the tables and chairs away,

"Well being in the circus, one learns different things."

"Ahh; good to know."

Dick smiled a wide smile again,

"How many more tables do we have?"

Kerry quickly scanned the room,

"Just this side and half of the other side. There weren't many in here; mainly wanted the floor for dancing."

"Gotcha. So I'll finish this side and you can do the other side; that way we'll finish faster."

"And get to us quicker."

"Exactly."

So Kerry went to the opposite side of the room to finish the tables while Dick finished the original side. After about another hour, they finished the dance room.

"Finally," Kerry huffed, "all the cleaning is done," she looked at the clock, "and with 3 hours to spare before Bruce gets home."

"You know what that means?" Dick put his hands on the wall, above Kerry's head, staring down on her.

"Yeah, we'll have to listen to another lecture from him." She smirked.

Dick jokingly pulled back,

"Oh I see how it is now."

Playing along, Kerry walked in front of him and seductively positioned her hands on his pecs,

"Oh come on, you knew I was kidding."

"Do I?"

Kerry kissed him,

"You should now."

"You know you're torturing me right?

"How?"

Dick frowned,

"Can I be honest with you about something?"

Kerry stepped back,

"I hope you can be honest with me about anything."

"Ok." But I'll tell you upstairs… don't want any one listening in."

"Even if Alfred is listening in, he's not going to tell Bruce on us. He told me Bruce isn't going to find out anything from him."

"Still. You never know; Bruce could have cameras."

They looked around the room.

"Yeah good point. Let's go to my room though; no cameras there." Kerry pulled Dick behind her upstairs to her room.

_Oohhh another cliffhanger. What could Dick want to tell Kerry? Anybody have ideas? Sorry if this one kind of sucked. But it was my first song-fic besides the last chapter so it's still new to me. The next chapter is the rest of this part; Dick telling Kerry how she's torturing him and the talk with Bruce when he gets home. Then after that, we're going to skip to the part of the movie where Edward Nygma does a press conference on his "Box" and then that night where Dick founds out about the batcave… that is gonna be really good, I can promise you that. _


	21. Chapter 21the dreaded talk

_Okay, chapter 20…. As I said in the last chapter, this chapter will focus on the Kerry and Dick time and their talk with Bruce. We're going to learn about Dick's feelings and Kerry's reaction(s) to them. The next chapter is going to focus on the movie mainly. We're at the part of the movie, in the next chapter, when Dick discovers the batcave and takes the Batmobile out for a joy ride (which Chris O'Donnell crashed into a curb while filming that scene the first time; putting a dent in the fender lol). So him discovering the cave and wanting to join Batman will be the main focus. But that's next chapter so let's worry about this chapter first. Not much will happen besides the Kerry-Dick time and the talk with Bruce. Now with the job you readers have to do for me…. I said last chapter that you can expect to see it at the end of this chapter… but instead I'm going to make an author's note after this chapter with the full explanation. Then if any of you have questions, you can ask on that chapter. So make sure you read this chapter and the author's note after to get the whole idea of ya'lls job. And don't forget to review this chapter Just fyi… the fine line between rating T and rating M will be very close to being crossed… I will have to choose my wording correctly so just be warned. I'm not going to go into detail about what he truly thinks, I do have to keep it within the rating (this also relates to the job I'm going to tell you guys about) but there are parts, particularly in the beginning with strong T rating if not very, very mild M. _

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 20- The dreaded talk

After walking upstairs to her room, Kerry closed her door and sat on her bed,

"Ok," she looked at Dick, "so what did you need to tell me?"

"Well…" Dick started, "you know I said you were tormenting me?"

"Yeah…I'm still confused about that. What am I doing? What's wrong? It's the attitude changes isn't it; happens all the time. Ugh, I hate that." (No she doesn't have bi-polar or anything like that) Kerry ranted.

"Hey, whoa," Dick rushed over to the bed to comfort her, "relax. It's nothing like that."

Kerry stopped,

"It isn't?"

"No. It's something else."

"Okay….now I'm really confused." She began to play with her ponytail.

Sensing the uneasiness, Dick grabbed her hands and held them to calm her down,

"You need to relax. It's nothing bad, I promise you. Now take a deep breath and just calm down."

Kerry did what Dick told her,

"This is the most relaxed I'm going to get. So what's wrong?

Continuing,

"Okay, here it goes… I know we've only been going out for a short time and only known each other for a few days but…" he paused with nerves.

"But what," she laid a hand on his cheek, "you can tell me anything."

Taking a big breath of air, Dick carefully thought out his words,

"Kerry… you're tormenting me because I'm attracted to you." (Again, total high school and what not but I can't come out and say "I wanna do this to you." That will happen though, but not for a few more chapters. )

Kerry raised an eyebrow,

"Dick… I'm attracted to you too."

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is, I want to (ready for it) sleep with you…" he looked away.

Kerry couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"What," Dick looked confused, "what are you laughing about?

Between little laughs, Kerry managed to say,

"Because you sound like Meghan."

Now Dick raised an eyebrow,

"Okay… now I'm confused."

"While I was getting ready for the party yesterday with Meghan, she said that once you and I started dating, we'd… you know…"

And then Dick started to laugh,

"Meghan said that?"

Kerry nodded,

"Oh yeah… she thinks it's going to happen sooner than later."

This saddened Dick a bit,

"Oh…"

"Hey," Kerry noticed the sadness, "it's not that I'm not attracted to you because I am; but I do want to take this slow. And I know at times I may not act like I do…"

Dick cut in,

"Yeah no kidding."

"But," Kerry continued as if he never cut in, "I don't want to rush anything. I made that mistake once and let's just say it didn't end well. I do like you a lot, but I don't want to move to quickly and do something that can come back and hurt us in the long run."

"Okay… as long as I know that you're attracted to."

"Of course I am," she kissed him, "and believe me... I'm beating myself trying to take this slow." She smiled with every pearly white tooth showing.

Dick laughed again,

"Yeah… ok. I'm beating myself more. I'm trying not to just push you against the wall and start kissing you like crazy then lead you the bed and show you how much I'm attracted to you." (See, a bit of mature here… but not much)

Kerry rolled her eyes,

"And you have no idea how badly I'm holding myself back from making out with you then having my way with you (again, light mature here). But I don't want to come across as pushy or slutish, and I don't want to ruin anything."

"I guess I don't either." He sighed a heavy sigh.

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek, "But I can't say it won't happen."

Dick shot up with hope,

"So you mean…?"

"Maybe one day we will. But we need to grow as a couple first."

"Okay. So, what do you want to do for our us time?"

Kerry shrugged her shoulders,

"Doesn't matter. Whatever we feel like doing: watching some TV, going out to the gardens, doesn't matter to me."

A grin grew on Dick's face,

"I have an idea."

"I think I know what it is because I have one too."

Dick leaned close to Kerry, kissing her with so much passion it sent shivers down Kerry's spine,

"Was that what you were thinking?"

"Uh huh," she kissed him some more, "I'm covered in goose bumps."

Dick smiled in between laughs,

"I better fix that." He pulled her close, his arms wrapped around her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kerry leaned back, resting her head on the pillows with Dick hovering over her. Dick traced her curves, exploring every inch of her body; loving every touch. With every touch against her skin, Kerry couldn't help but have her mind go into the place she didn't want it to go; but she couldn't pay attention because her emotions were going beyond crazy. Her hands found the bottom of his shirt. Finally getting her fingers under it, she felt the sexiness (yes I'm going to) of his abs only making her emotions crazier. Roaming her hands all over his abs and chest, she managed to get his shirt off,

"Much better."

Both continued to explore and kiss the other; quickly passing time.

_~FF until 7pm~_

After pulling into the driveway, Bruce walked into the foyer.

"Ahh, welcome back Master Bruce. How was your date with Doctor Meridian?" Alfred asked while taking his coat.

"It went well. Chase is… something else. Where are Kerry and Dick?"

"Uhhh… Miss Kerry is up in her room and I believe Master Dick is out in the garage. Would you like me to get them?"

"Yes. I'm going to change then I'll be in my office. You can bring them there." Bruce walked up the stairs to his room.

"Yes sir," Alfred glanced up the marble staircase, a frown taking over his face.

Kerry and Dick's POV

Up in room, Kerry was in her bathroom looking at herself in the mirror,

"Oh man, these are gonna be hard to cover up." She moved her head to the left then to the right, making Dick smile,

"At least you have long hair to cover yours up. What am I gonna do," he looked on the bed, "where did you throw my shirt?

Kerry grabbed her make-up bag,

"Ummm... not sure honestly."

"Great," he came into the bathroom and stood behind Kerry, hands on her shoulders, "but that's ok," he kissed her neck, "I can find it later." He hugged her from behind.

Giggling, Kerry wiggled,

"Dick… I'm trying to cover up my neck," she giggled again when he blew hot air on the back of neck, "stop that tickles." She wiggled again.

"Oh come on, just put your hair over your shoulders and you'll be fine."

Kerry dapped some cover-up on her neck,

"Still, I'm not risking it;" she dapped more on, "Bruce can't see these hickeys. He can't know about us yet.

"Alright, you're right," he released the hug, "you want to put some of that cover-up on mine?"

Kerry rinsed her fingers,

"I can if you want… but blend it in to look natural then you can wash it off tonight ."

"If you think it would help then go for it."

Turning around, Kerry put some of the cover-up on her fingers and applied it to Dick's hickeys,

"There you go; all done."

"Thanks," he kissed her cheek, "now you missy, you need to help me find my shirt."

They laughed then went back into the bedroom.

_A knock on her door_

"Miss Kerry, Master Bruce is home and he requires a word."

Kerry went bug-eyed and walked over to her door, opening it slightly,

"Of course Alfred. I'll be right down."

"And I suggest you and Master Dick coming down separately." (ooh Alfred knows)

Sulking, Kerry responded back,

"Of course."

Alfred quietly stepped away; Kerry closing the door after he's out of sight,

"Alright, we've got to get downstairs.

Dick held up his shirt,

"Found it. It was caught underneath your nightstand."

"Oh my god! How did it get there," catching sight of her bed, Kerry went silent, "oh… my… god… what is wrong with me?"

"Hey," Dick threw his shirt back on, (sad I know but it must happen) "nothing's wrong with you. Why would you think something's wrong with you?"

Kerry sat on her bed, head looking at the floor,

"I can't control myself."

"What are you talking about?"

Kerry threw her hand up,

"This. The bed, your shirt under the nightstand… I'm losing all self-control."

Dick sulked,

"Your self-control is fine. There's nothing wrong with going out of your comfort zone every so often," he kneeled on the bed and wrapped his arms around shoulders, "I promise you, your self-control is fine."

"You sure?"

"I promise," he kissed her neck one more time, "come on, let's get this talk with your brother over with before he becomes suspicious."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They both got off the bed and dreadingly walked downstairs.

Normal POV

After reaching the bottom, they ran into Alfred,

"Ahh Miss Kerry… Master Dick; I trust both of you enjoyed your evening?" he stared them down with his little eyes behind his thick, black glasses.

"Nothing happened. We were just talking."

Alfred scolded her.

"Ok maybe a little kissing…"

Alfred scolded her some more,

"Alright a lot of kissing but that's it I swear. Please don't tell Bruce."

"I informed you and Master Dick that I wouldn't… as you youngsters would say, spill the beans to Master Bruce. But I do; however, think you are being very risky."

Dick weighed in this time,

"Yes we know; but we have strong feelings for each other and maybe, we do need to be more discreet with those feelings."

"I should say so. But to get to the matter at hand, Master Bruce is expecting the two of you in his office."

Kerry kissed the old man's cheek,

"Thank you Alfred; for everything."

This caused Alfred to smile his fatherish smile,

"All I ever wanted for you and Master Bruce was to be happy. If Master Dick makes you happy, then my one wish is fulfilled," he smiled at Kerry and Dick; they smiled back, "well you two best be off before Master Bruce starts to suspect something."

"Right," Dick pulled on Kerry's arm, "come on."

Bruce's office

Sitting behind his desk, Bruce was going over paperwork from Batman's latest mission.

_Kerry knocks on the huge, double French doors._

"Who is it?"

"It's Kerry and Dick."

Bruce quickly hid the papers in his desk,

"Come in."

Kerry peeked her head in,

"You wanted to see us?"

"Yes, both of you come in." Bruce responded closing a drawer.

Walking thru the door, Kerry and Dick saw Bruce sitting on a black leather chair behind a dark cherrywood executive desk; surrounded by books.

"Sit." Bruce motioned towards to chairs.

Quietly sitting down, Kerry and Dick nervously looked at each other.

"So," Kerry began, "how was your date with Chase?"

Bruce folded his arms on the desk,

"Fine thank you. But we're not here to talk about me; we're here to talk about last night."

"Now Bruce before you begin, let me explain."

Bruce held up a hand,

"All I have is one question…" he stared them down, "who started it?"

"Michael." Kerry answered while Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Go on."

Kerry glanced at Dick out of the corner of her eye then started,

"I was sitting on the couch talking with Dick when Michael came over and started to yell at him to get away from me and still calling me his girlfriend. Dick defended me by saying that I didn't want him and went to take me upstairs to get away from him… that's when Michael punched him."

And now Dick spoke for the first time,

"But this is where I acted wrongly. I turned around and punched him back when I should've left him alone and never retaliated."

At this time, Bruce stood up and walked around the desk,

"Well," he sat on the edge, "I have no reason to believe you two would lie to me. But why didn't you just him to leave?"

"We did," Dick informed, "on multiple occasions; he never listened."

"Alright," Bruce stood up again, "you two can go. But Kerry, no parties for some time."

Kerry sulked,

"I knew it."

"Just until things cool off with Michael."

"If I may Bruce…" Dick stated, "from what I got last night, this is never going to cool off."

"DICK!" Kerry blurted out.

"But," Dick continued, "that shouldn't stop her from having a party again."

Kerry sighed a breath of relief causing Bruce to chuckle,

"Thank you Dick. But I think maybe a break is what she needs. Especially after her freaking out like she did," he glanced at his little sister, "how are you doing by the way?"

"I'm better; still a bit freaked out but I'll be ok."

"How's the cut on your forehead?" (Ooohh, Bruce noticed.)

Kerry's and Dick's eyes went wide,

"How… how did you know?"

He laughed,

"Even with the blush and all the other make-up you put on last night, it was still noticeable; just barely. And seeing that those two got into it, I put two and two together and figured Michael hit you and you cut your forehead."

Kerry smiled a crocked smile,

"I hit my head on the stairs after he hit me, but yeah… I basically got it from him and it's fine; much better today."

"Good," Bruce opened his arms, "alright, give me a hug and you two can go."

The brother and the sister shared an intimate hug,

"I love you kiddo."

"Love you too Bruce."

They separated,

"Alright, get out of here. I'll be gone early tomorrow morning to a board meeting so I may not be here when you get up."

"Okay. Will you be home tomorrow night?" Kerry wondered.s

"Not sure yet. I'll let you know one way or another," Bruce smirked, "night kids."

Kerry and Dick said,

"Goodnight." And left Bruce's office.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over with."

"Me too," Kerry fixed her hair, "I honestly thought he'd be a lot harsher."

They laughed,

"So… are we sleeping together again or what?"

Kerry shrugged her shoulders,

"I don't know. It's up to you."

"Doesn't matter to me; I'm fine either way."

"Ok then; why not."

"Good. I enjoyed last night."

They smiled.

"But you'll have to catch me." And Kerry took off up the stairs making Dick laugh,

"You are such a tease," he waited for a bit at the bottom, "I'm just giving you a head start."

Kerry was halfway up the stairs when Dick took off. Laughing all the way up, Kerry reached Dick's room with him right behind her. But before she could open the door, Dick grabbed her pushing her into his room,

"Gotcha." He kicked the door closed behind them.

Laughing and smiling, Kerry whispered in his ear,

"I surrender, you win."

He released her with pride. Kerry smoothed her shirt before turning to him,

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Well," He leaned against the door, "I was thinking maybe we talk."

"Talk," Kerry surprisingly raised an eyebrow, "about what?

"About you and Bruce; and the relationship between you two I guess."

"Ahh," Kerry laid on her stomach on the bed, "yeah, that's the biggest thing people want to talk about with me. He and I have a… unique relationship."

Dick came over the bed and laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling again,

"Like how?"

So Kerry began to explain. (I'm not going to go into detail about their relationship here; there have been bits and pieces throughout the story so I'm sure all of you have a pretty good idea. If not, just review with the question and I'll answer it in the next chapter or make a note about it.)

They ended up talking for the next few hours while Bruce went on routine patrol and Alfred was already asleep. They talked late into the night and ended up falling asleep around 2 in the morning. Kerry fell asleep at the foot of the bed (her head was at the foot, that's how she was laying) and Dick fell asleep on his back with his head at the foot. But oddly enough, their hands where connected. Nothing woke them until the next morning.

_Alright, that's chapter 20. The next chapter is a few days later, about 2 or 3 when Dick discovers the Batcave. This will be interesting to write since I plan on having him and Kerry get into their first fight. He gets upset with Kerry that she didn't tell him so he takes the Batmobile for a joy ride without her knowledge; then she gets blamed by Bruce for him taking it. Nothing interesting is going to happen between this chapter and the next chapter, which is a few days time; I need to get going on with the movie. All of you make sure you read the author's note after this chapter to fully understand the job I need all of you do. The long awaited moment between Kerry and Dick is going to happen in a few chapters and I need your guys' opinions. So thanks for reading all the chapters; it really means a lot._


	22. Author's Note 2

Hello readers! Okay, so I told all of you that I have a job for you all to do. Well here it is… I need you all to tell me how you want the smut scene to happen. Yes, it's that time… almost. I think either chapter 22 (this is written, not typed) or chapter 23; depends on the length of chapter 21. But what I was thinking was this; I was thinking of doing 2 versions. The normal version would be included with the rest of the story as chapter 22 or 23as rating T; just like the rest of the story then doing a separate story all together of just that chapter as rating M with more detail for all you detail people out there. But I want you guys' opinions so let me know. BUT! And this is important to read so make sure you fully ready it, I'm not going to write that chapter until I get at least 5 reviews on this note; yes I'm being mean. So make sure you let me know your opinions on this note so I know what to do.

Thanks everybody! 3


	23. Chapter 23Bird Boy Discovers

_Hello readers! Okay so here's the news so far… as of right now; I only have 1, count it 1 review on the author's note for the smut scene. So I have this chapter and possibly 1 more before the smut chapter so I need to get those reviews in. Reviewing this chapter won't do any good; it must be on Author's note 2 to make it count. And I'm going to be mean; if I don't get the 5 reviews I mentioned on the note, I won't write the smut chapter and I won't update after this chapter. So thank you to PaintedFeather who was the first reviewer on the note; means a lot. For the rest of you, get those reviews in if you want the story to continue. (I've had 17 people look at it, and only 1 review…. Really guys?)_

_But onto this chapter. This chapter is Dick finding the Batcave and taking the BatMobile out for a joy-ride. But in between, he goes to Kerry and tells her what he found… much to his surprise Kerry already knows (as we already know) so he blows up at her and they fight. Yes their very first fight; and it's going to be a hard one on both of them. But they make up in the end. The next chapter… I'm not sure what it's going to be yet. It may be the rest of this scene or it may be the Nygma party at the Ritz Gotham so not much is going to happen there; I'm not going to give anything major away but the Nygma party leads up to the smut so make sure to get those reviews get in and get in quick._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1(up to 23viewsand still only 1 review as of 2/14)_

Chapter 21: Bird boy discovers

_~FF a few days~_

Waking to a crisp chill in the air, Kerry finds herself in nothing but a long t-shirt. (No, no smut yet, just looking sexy lol) Hearing a light snore, she discovers Dick sound asleep next to her. Sneaking out of bed, Kerry slipped on a pair of sweat pants and throws her hair up into a messy ponytail. Looking out her double doors to the garden, she saw squirrels seeking their breakfast, birds flying to get worms and a little cottontail bunny hopping around; she couldn't help but smile. After staring out into the garden for a few minutes, Kerry turned to see Dick on his stomach, still sound asleep.

_"I'll let him sleep. He had a long night." _She grinned, _"Time to shower then some breakfast."_

Kerry went into the shower. But after 10minutes of the water running, Dick yawned and woke up,

"What is that?" he saw Kerry gone.  
>Frantically throwing the covers off him, he ran to the sound of the water; knocking on the door,<p>

"Kerry, honey… are you ok?" (Awww.. the first actual motion of a relationship) he didn't hear anything.

So deciding to investigate, he cautiously opened the door and immediately, hot steam filled his nostrils; he breathed in relief.

"Who's there," Kerry asked behind the curtain "I have shampoo and I'm not afraid to use it."

This caused Dick to laugh,

"Relax hon, it's me. Don't waste your shampoo."

Kerry's head appeared from behind the curtain, her hair soaking wet,

"Oh it's you."

"Good morning to you too."

"Sorry, good morning babe," Kerry sympathetically said, "did I wake you?"

Dick rinsed his face at the sink,

"Not really. I just heard something and I didn't see you in the bed so I panicked."

Kerry went back behind the curtain,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She applied shampoo to her hair. (25views and still only 1 review as of morning on 2/15… come on guys.)

Dick peered behind the curtain,

"It's ok; you can make up for it later."

They lightly kissed; then Kerry gently pushed Dick's head back,

"No more peeking; go away."

"Alright, I won't cheat anymore," grinning a devilish grin, Dick pulled the curtain back, completely exposing her, "or maybe I will."

"DICK!" Kerry blushed and tried to cover herself, making Dick laugh in amusement.

"Sorry, I had to. You told me no more peeking."

Kerry laughed and closed the curtain again,

"And I meant no more peeking," she peeked her head around, "not yet at least."

"Okay, okay; I'll behave myself…" Dick left the room, "for now."

_~FF 30mins~_

Hearing the water go off, Dick removed his shirt once again and laid seductively on the bed; waiting for Kerry to come out of the shower.

After turning off the water, Kerry wrapped herself in a towel and wrapped her hair in another towel,

"Ahh, nothing like a hot shower in the morning to clean the sinuses," she left the bathroom to find Dick on the bed, "what are you doing?"

He smiled,

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're trying to get something." Kerry walked over to her dresser to grab some clothes.

"Maybe…" Dick sat up and laid back, showing his abs, "but you can't tell me you don't like what you see."

Kerry shook her head,

"What if I do? What are you gonna do?" she smiled.

"This," he flung off the bed and came up behind her, grabbing her waist and pulling her close, "and to add the finishing touch, this," he kissed her neck, "mmmm, you smell good."

Kerry laughed,

"It's cherry blossom," she went back into the bathroom to get dressed, "I have a whole rack of body washes from Bath and Body Works."

"A whole rack?" Dick put his shirt back on and sat on the bed.

"Yeah," Kerry answered through the door, "Meghan, Jesse, Heather and I went a few weeks ago and stocked up. We went on a shopping therapy trip." She came back into the bedroom.

"Shopping therapy for what?"

Grabbing some lotion, Kerry sat on the bed,

"Heather's boyfriend cheated on her with her sister, cousin and best friend," she applied lotion to her legs.

"Here," Dick grabbed the lotion bottle, "allow me." He set the bottle next to him and started to rub the lotion in on her leg.

"You know you're going to smell all girly now right?"

"So," he massaged her foot with the lotion, "it just means that I have a girl that will let me touch her legs to moisten them."

Kerry giggled,

"Ok then."

Dick finished rubbing the lotion in and started the other leg,

"So finish telling the story of Heather."

"Oh right," Kerry started again, "so after Heather found out, she called Meghan who then called me and told me what happened. So I picked them up and went shopping to comfort her. She took it really hard; hasn't liked anyone after him."

"Poor thing," Dick finished the leg, tapping the side, "all done."

Kerry took a big smell,

"Hmm, much better," she kissed him, "thank you. You're the best."

"Welcome. Anything for you."

_A knock on her door_

"Miss Kerry?"

"Come in Alfred."

The father figure opened the door,

"You have a phone call."

"Thank you Alfred."

He nodded and closed the door again.

"Sorry, have to take it. I'll see you this afternoon right?"

"Of course."

"Awesome," they shared a romantic kiss, "I'll see you later."

She left her room, leaving Dick standing there.

~_FF 1hour~_

Kerry's POV

After talking on the phone with Meghan (yes, she finally called about the party… and Derrek), Kerry went up to her room to change.

"Poor Derrek… I can't believe Brandy cheated on him like that." She changed into dark denim jeans, a sky blue v-neck shirt and black flats. Fixing her hair and putting make-up on, Kerry threw on her jacket and grabbed her purse. Walking down the stairs, she ran into Alfred,

"Oh Alfred, when you see Dick, can you let him know that I had to leave and that this afternoon will have to rescheduled?"

"Of course Miss Kerry. Send my regards to Master Derrek about his unfortunate event."

Kerry smiled,

"Of course I will. Thanks." She quickly kissed his cheek and scurried down the stairs.

Alfred watched Kerry hurry out the front door, then continued up the stairs.

Dick's POV

Up in his room, Dick was working out when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he grunted.

Alfred's face appeared in the doorway,

"Oh hi Al," he did a push up, "what's up?"

"Miss Kerry wanted me to inform you that the afternoon plans you two had will have to be rescheduled. It seems Master Derrek is in need of some comfort."

Dick stopped and pondered,

"Derrek?" he thought some more, "oh right Derrek. Josh's cousin. What happened."

"Apparently, his girlfriend was caught with another man. It completely devastated him so he is in need of some female comfort."

"Poor guy. His girlfriend seemed happy at the party," Dick shrugged, "so do you know when Kerry will be back?"

"No, I do not. She didn't say."

Dick nodded then went back to his work-out.

Alfred walked out the door; closing it behind him.

_~FF to later that afternoon~_

Deciding to look around the manor, Dick left his room. Seeing hallways filled with paintings, busts, (no not chest busts, busts of people… the head typically of a statue) he came to a staircase overlooking the foyer. (Yes, this is the part; the part when he discovers the batcave.) He stood at the top, looking at the view below. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Alfred come through a door. (He already tried to go thru it once… then took the silver closet. Just didn't add it in.) Deciding to stake out the door for a bit longer, Dick hid around the corner. Seeing Alfred come back and head to the door, Dick came around and leaned on the railing again.

Alfred looked around,

"Master Dick?" he hollered out.

"Up here Al." Dick answered, anxiously waiting for him to go thru the suspicious door.

Alfred glared up the stairs,

"Just checking young sir." And turned towards the door; opening it.

"NOW!" Dick jumped over the railing to a wire holding the chandelier in place. Using the wire to gain distance, he grabbed onto a drape cord, then whirling around (I believe it was a giant floor lamp… not sure). Losing control, he ended up flinging himself across the floor and through the door. Still sliding across the floor, he goes through a revolving (I see it as a china cabinet so that's what I'm calling it) china cabinet, knocking down glasses with it. The next thing he knows, he's lying face down on a hard, cold cement with a weird siren going off in the background,

_"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"_ giving all the computers life and rising the BatMobile from its hiding place.

Looking at the weird room, Dick sees the BatMobile and Alfred standing over the hole where it comes up. Knowing what he found, Dick smiled and waved a hand to the all so pissed off Alfred who isn't afraid to show it. (This is directly from the movie, so now to add my own parts to it.)

Standing up, Dick brushed himself off and glanced around the dark BatCave,

"Wwwwooooowwwww…." He went to walk in but Alfred stopped him,

"What do you think you are doing?"

Dick's smile faded,

"I was… going to look around."

Alfred pointed up the stairs,

"Go!"

"But…" Alfred scolded him some more, "alright, I'm going." And he dragged himself up the stairs.

Reaching the foyer again, he saw Kerry gliding up the stairs to her room. Smiling with excitement, he quickly followed her. Reaching her room, Dick hollered out,

"KERRY!"

Startled by the yell, Kerry jumped up; a hand over her heart,

"Holy crap! You scared the life out of me."

He laughed,

"Sorry, but I have the biggest news to tell you!"

Kerry giggled and hung her jacket in her closet,

"Jeez, you're like a kid at Christmas. What could you're big new be that it couldn't wait until tonight?"

"You will never believe what I found today."

"I don't know…what did you find today?"

Dick sat on the edge of her bed, eyes glued open,

"I found Batman's hideout place!"

Kerry stopped in her tracks,

"You did? Where?"

"It's under the manor! These a door that leads to it in the foyer! And guess who I saw down there?"

Kerry thought to herself,

_"On no… Alfred saw him."_

Dick continued,

"ALFRED! Would you believe that! You know what this means don't you?"

"Uhhhhhh…." Kerry twiddled her thumbs.

"It means your BROTHER is BATMAN!"

_Kerry thought to herself again,_

_ "Come up with something Kerry… he can't know."_

Dick remained all excited,

"Isn't that great…" Kerry didn't say anything, "Kerry… are you okay?"

"Uhh.. yeah." Kerry folded her shirt back into the drawer.

Dick got up and stood next to Kerry,

"I'm not buying it. What's going on?"

"Nothing…"

"Kerry…" Dick sternly stared at her.

"I already knew ok."

Dick stared in shock,

"You what?"

Sighing, Kerry walked over the bed,

"Dick… sit down."

Sitting down on the bed, Dick became nervous,

"What is it?"

"Dick…" Kerry grabbed one of his hands, "yes… Bruce is Batman. But you can't say anything to anybody."

In shock, Dick's face went tense,

"You knew! And you never told me?"

"I couldn't. You were never supposed to find out; he freaked when I found out."

"But you could've told me! He was there when my family died; they could've lived!" he fiercely grabbed his hand back.

Kerry started to feel guilty,

"Dick, hon… I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to but I couldn't; I promised Bruce years ago."

"Save it," Dick spit out, "I'm outta here." He stormed out of her room; slamming the door behind him.

"DICK! WAIT!" Kerry tried to yell after him; but no luck.

Sitting on her bed, she began to cry. Feeling guilty about not telling Dick, she pulled her legs into her chest and curled into a ball.

_~FF to that night~_

After Bruce left to go to Chase's, Kerry stayed in the library working on homework.

"Ahh, Miss Kerry, I see you're working on schoolwork…" Alfred paused in confusion, "and not with Master Dick."

Setting down her pen, Kerry wiped her cheek,

"We had a fight."

Alfred's face went soft with concern,

"Oh no. What happened?"

"He told me he found the BatCave; and he saw you."

Nodding his head, Alfred explained,

"Yes, I saw him too. And I have a feeling young Master Dick figured out that Master Bruce is Batman… and Master Dick is feels that Master Bruce is responsible for the incident at the circus."

"Yeah. He got all upset that I didn't tell him about Bruce that he stormed out of my room. I haven't seen or talked to him since; and that was this afternoon," Kerry's eyes went wide, "oh no… he wouldn't."

Jumping out of the chair, Kerry pressed a panel on the wall leading to another hidden staircase muttering to herself,

"Oh please be here… please be here."

Confused at the worriedness on Kerry's face, Alfred followed her down the stairs,

"Miss Kerry, is everything ok?"

After reaching the bottom, Kerry ran over to the BatComputer and pressed a giant red button on the left panel,

"Come on… please be here."

"Miss Kerry, what is going on?"

"At first, Dick was super excited to figure out that Bruce was Batman. He thought it was great," she looked around the BatCave, "almost like he was thinking of something."

"What do you think happened?"

The turntable where the BatMobile is parked finally rises up; but one problem… it's empty.

"Oh no…he took it."

Alfred looked at the turntable,

"Oh Master Bruce is not going to like this." Alfred got on the computer and called Bruce.

Sneaking upstairs to hide from Bruce, Kerry stayed in her room.

_~FF later that night~_

Still up in her room, Kerry kept wondering what was happening.

"I can't believe he took the car… god I'm an idiot!" she plopped down on her bed.

_"Cave… now."_ A voice entered her computer.

Grunting, Kerry went thru the secret panel in her room down to the BatCave,

"You… wanted to see me Bruce?" she gulped with nerves.

"How did he found out about the Cave?"

"I…I…"

Alfred cut in

"I'm afraid that's my fault Master Bruce. I had entered the closet while he was at the top of the stairs looking down. I guess he managed to follow me. Miss Kerry wasn't even home."

"Is that true?" Bruce asked within the changing room.

With her head down, Kerry nodded back,

"Yes sir."

The BatCave became silent. All that could be heard was the sound of bats,

"Alright, you can go." (29 views and still 1 review on 2/18… this isn't looking good guys)

Kerry quickly ran up the stairs back to her room; closing the wall panel behind her.

Back in the BatCave, Dick kept walking around in shock,

"All I can think about every second of the day is getting Two-Face. He took my whole life. And when I was out there tonight, I imagined it was him that I was fighting, even when I was fighting you. And all the pain went away. Do you understand?

Bruce talked from the changing room,

Yes, I do.

"Good, cause you have to help me find him. And when we do, I'm the one that kills him."

Bruce came out, towel around his neck wearing a white shirt,

"So you're willing to take a life?"

"As long as it's Two Face."

Bruce and his wisdom began to explain,

"Then it will happen this way: You make the kill, but your pain doesn't die with Harvey, it grows. So you run out into the night to find another face, and another, and another, until one terrible morning you wake up and realize that revenge has become your whole life. And you won't know why."

Dick couldn't believe what he was hearing,

"You can't understand. You're family wasn't killed by a manic." (Oh, if he only knew the truth. You poor, poor clueless kid)

"Yes they were. We're the same."

Dick became anxious,

"If we're the same Bruce help me. Train me… let me be your partner."

"No," Bruce shook his head, "I can't. You still have a life."

Dick opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first.

"Look, I'm a part of this whether you like it or not." And stormed out of the BatCave.

Kerry's POV

After getting to her room, Kerry went out onto her balcony, overlooking the gardens. Feeling guilty, hurt and confused, she sat on the edge of the railing,

"What was I thinking?" She wrapped her arms around herself.

Dick's POV

Entering the foyer through the real silver closet, Dick stopped and looked around then looked up the stairs,

"I should talk to her."

So going upstairs, he quietly opened Kerry's door.

_Ok, that's it for this chapter. I know I ended it weird, but it was getting too long so I'll end this part of the movie in the next chapter. The next chapter will be the last chapter I'm updating since I don't have the 5 reviews I asked for… still 29 views and only 1 review. Come on guys… I'm actually disappointed. So the next chapter will be Kerry and Dick making up and Bruce telling Kerry about the Nygma at the Ritz Gotham. I have big plans for that scene, and it leads up to the smut scene so I NEED those reviews. I'm not going to update again until I get those reviews; I'm being a stickler on this. I will write the chapter but won't post it until I get 4 more reviews on author's note 2. _


	24. Chapter 24Kiss, makeup and ask

_Alright readers, it's 3:27 in the afternoon on February 18, 2012 here in the U.S. and I still only have 1 review on Author's Note 2… I'm becoming discouraged about the smut scene; I'm starting to think it's not going to happen or that you guys don't want it. I'm going to write it while I still have it in my head but I'm not updating until those reviews get in. So I hope you all enjoy; it's the last one ya'll gonna be reading for a while. But to get to the matter at hand. This chapter is when Dick and Kerry make-up after the fight in the previous chapter. We now know that Dick wants to join Bruce and become a cape crusader and that Bruce said "no"; so Dick decides to go to Kerry for help. I'm hoping this chapter won't be as long as the other chapters, over 3000 words, but not too short. So don't forget to review Author's Note 2 and follow the directions._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 22- Kiss, make-up and ask

Normal POV

Getting upstairs and reaching Kerry's room, Dick quietly opens the door and walks in; shutting it behind him. Seeing her out on the balcony, he walks over to the open double French doors,

"Be careful, don't want you falling off."

"I've done this my entire life," Kerry sorrowfully acknowledged, "I'm not going to fall off."

"Just making sure. I don't want to have to explain to Bruce how you fell off while I was here."

"What are you doing here?" Kerry asked still looking out into the gardens. (Awww, she's melancholy)

Sensing that Kerry was hurt and upset, Dick stood next to Kerry, his head down,

"I wanted to talk."

Kerry snickered,

"Oh now you want to talk! What about this afternoon when I wanted to talk huh?"

"I know I know. I acted like a jerk."

"That's an understatement." Kerry fiercely jumped off the railing of the balcony and went back into her room.

Sighing, Dick followed her,

"Ok, I acted like an ass (minor language, sorry), that's why I'm here. I want to say I'm sorry; I never should've acted the way I did."

Kerry leaned against the doorframe of the double doors,

"You think? You really hurt me." She sniveled.

"I know," he came up behind her, "I never wanted to; I was angry and upset. I felt lied to."

"Oh don't try to be the victim here," Kerry flung herself around Dick, "I dealt with that enough from Michael."

They stood in the room quietly; both afraid to speak.

"You're right," Dick said breaking the quiet, "I'm not the victim here, you are. I never gave you the chance to explain everything to me; I overreacted… and I'm sorry, I really am. You deserved better. I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore," (Up to 31 views and still 1 review on author's note 2. This isn't looking promising guys) Kerry didn't say anything; all she could do was cry, "ok, I understand. But if it means anything, I was happy with you. And I'll never forget what we shared over the past few days." And Dick left Kerry's room. (Oh no This is serious; what's going to happen?)

That night, Kerry and Dick stayed in their individual rooms. But neither of them could sleep; they laid on their backs, looking up at the ceiling. They looked to their sides, hoping to see the other there. Not being able to stand it anymore, both threw the sheets off them and walked to their doors. Opening them, they entered the hallway; bumping into each other.

"Oh…"

Kerry and Dick stared at the ground.

"What are you up to?" Kerry managed to ask.

"Oh uh, I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," Kerry quickly walked past Dick; grabbing his arm along the way and went into his room, "alright, let's talk." She sat on his bed.

Dick smiled with hope,

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday afternoon. I never should've acted the way I did. I was angry and upset, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you and I'm so, so sorry for it."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Bruce."

Dick sat next to Kerry,

"Don't be, you couldn't tell me; I shouldn't have gotten upset at you for that," he pushed a piece of Kerry's hair behind her, "can you forgive me?"

Kerry placed on Dick's cheek,

"Of course I can," she kissed him, "you know, I couldn't sleep without you next to me."

"Yeah me too," Dick laid down on his back with a big breath of relief, "I hated us fighting."

Kerry leaned against the head rest,

"I did too; it was horrible."

They looked at each other for the first time in hours.

"So, what do you want to do?" (38 hits and still 1 review as of 1:03pm 2/21. Really guys, this isn't looking good.)

Kerry shrugged her shoulders,

"A make-out, make-up session?" (Ok guys… 38hits and only 1 review on author's note 2 as of 7:05 pm on 2/23… this chapter is almost done and then I have 1 more chapter to write before the smut chapter. As of right now, the smut chapter will NOT be updated and nothing after the next chapter)

"Sounds good to me." Dick threw himself on top of Kerry and started to kiss her.

_~FF a few hours~_

After a few hours of making-up, Kerry laid in the crock of Dick's shoulder,

"I missed that."

Dick laughed, shaking Kerry's body with his,

"I know; I'm just that irresistible."

Kerry hit his chest, but giggled,

"Oh brother… what am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want to." Dick grinned.

"Ok…" Kerry (minor sexual theme here) straddled him, hands on his chest, "how about this?"

Dick leaned up and kissed her,

"I like the view from down here."

They spent the next 20minutes kissing some more, but finally fell asleep. With his arms wrapped tightly around Kerry' body, Dick wiggled his body onto his left side; putting Kerry onto her right. With her head near his chest, Kerry was able to hear every breath Dick took and every heartbeat; only making hers beat faster and harder.

_"I've never felt like this. I thought I did with Michael; but it was all a lie. This right here… right in front of me, it's all real. This isn't a dream. I want to show him how much he means to me; but…" _

Dick took a deep breath; breathing hot air onto her head. Not holding back a smile, Kerry closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

_~FF to 10am~_

Waking up first, Dick looked at his beautiful angel next to him, still asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, he gingerly got out of the bed and changed into sweatpants and removed his shirt. Deciding to work out for a while, he tucked his feet under the bed frame and started doing crunches. (We all know he did, no denying it lol ) Keeping a steady pace, he worked out for another hour.

Feeling an empty next to her, Kerry stretched her arms,

"Dick?"

"Down here."

Crawling over to the other side, Kerry leaned over the edge,

"Oh… there you are."

Coming all the way up, Dick gave her a little peck,

"Good Morning angel."

"Good morning handsome. How long have you been up?"

Dick came back up,

"Not long. Only about an hour."

At this point, Kerry had a perfect view of Dick's abs,

"Now this is a good view."

They started to laugh when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"I got it," Dick jumped off the floor and answered his door, "Oh Al. Good Morning"

"Good Morning to you too Master Dick. I suspect Miss Kerry is in here with you."

Dick opened the door all the way, allowing the old butler to enter.

"Good morning Miss Kerry."

"Good morning Alfred. Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, just Master Bruce requests a word with both of you."

Kerry groaned,

"Again?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders,

"He did not say what the matter was. He just asked for your presence. He is in the BatCave when you both are ready."

Dick and Kerry looked at each other; both with a puzzled look on their faces.

"Of course Alfred. We'll be there in a minute."

Quietly leaving the room, Alfred closed Dick's door behind him.

Growing anxious, Kerry started to panic,

"Oh no, what if Bruce knows?"

"Kerry…" Dick tried to calm her down, "relax. If he does, then we just tell him. If he doesn't, then we keep it quiet for a bit more time. You won't know what he wants to tell us until we get there."

"Yeah… you're right," she took a big breath, "ok, let's go."

Dick grabbed his shirt, opened his door and walked out with Kerry quickly behind him. Going toward the foyer, Kerry stopped him,

"Where are you going?"

"To the closet downstairs." Dick stopped and turned around.

Opening her bedroom door, Kerry giggled,

"No need. There's a passage in my room."

Pressing the panel on the nightstand again and moving a section of the wall, the stairs to the BatCave lit up.

"Whoa."

Walking down the stairs, Kerry and Dick saw Bruce sitting at the Bat Computer looking at a file,

"You wanted to see us Bruce?"

"Oh good; you're both up," Bruce entered some information into the computer, "you two need to go shopping today."

"Shopping?" Kerry asked.

"Yes. You must get a black dress and Dick must get a suit."

Kerry and Dick raised an eyebrow,

"Why?"

Swiveling his chair towards them, Bruce removed his glasses,

"Edward Nygma is hosting a party at the Ritz Gotham tomorrow night and we are all going. It is a black tie event."

"Wait wait…" Kerry interrupted, "Nygma… the psycho from Wayne Enterprises that created the "Box" thing that's taking the world by storm?" Bruce nodded, "and you want Dick and I to go?" Bruce nodded again, "are you nuts?"

"What seems to be the problem?"

"The problem is this isn't a Wayne Enterprises party. This is a Nygma party who is winning over stock holders of Wayne Enterprises! The last time I checked he was up 2:1; do you really want to make matters worse?"

Bruce smiled,

"And you say you don't have a knack for business."

Kerry grunted,

"That's not the point. He only wants to rub in your face that this box idea of his was a good thing. I don't think it would be a good idea if we went."

"We're going. So you and Dick must go find yourselves a black tie outfit for tomorrow evening."

"Fine."

Bruce went back to the computer while Dick and Kerry left.

Once back in her room, Kerry slumped on her bed,

"Man, I really don't want to go to this thing."

Dick laid next to her,

"Why not?"

"Mainly because Chase is going to be there. And I'm always compared to Bruce's dates; all the time. It gets really old, really fast. Besides, no one knows me as Kerry Wayne. The world knows me as Bruce's adopted sister. I don't have my own identity when I'm out with Bruce."

"Awwww," he kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I guess I don't have a choice though. Bruce said we have to go; so that means we have to go," Kerry sat up, "so come on, we better go get shopping done. We might take a while."

_~FF to later that night~_

After a long day of shopping, Kerry and Dick finally walked into the foyer; arms covered with bags.

"Phew, what a day." Kerry huffed out, setting some bags on the floor.

"You're not kidding. So this is what it's like to be rich."

Kerry took her jacket off and hung it in the front closet,

"Yeah, pretty much. Besides going to school, I really don't have much else to do. Bruce doesn't let me out much, so not much else to do but go shopping."

"How do you shop if he doesn't let you out much?"

Kerry picked up her bags and started to walk up the grand staircase,

"He usually doesn't know when I do. He's usually gone or I'll go after school and tell him I had stayed after to work on homework."

Dick laughed,

"Nice one," him and Kerry stopped at her room, "so where we sleeping tonight?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Kerry opened her door and walked in, "wherever we fall asleep I guess." She set the bags down on the floor next to her dresser.

"Ok. I'm going to go put my bags in my room so I'll be back."

"Take your time." she giggled.

Dick left the room, giving Kerry the ok to change. Swiftly searching through her bags, she found the outfit she was looking for,

"There you are." Grabbing out a silk nighty, Kerry threw the clothes she was wearing in the corner and put the new outfit on; and just in time too. Walking through the door, Dick stood in shock,

"What… what are you wearing?"

"You like?"

"Do I ever," Dick quietly the door, "where did you get that?"

Kerry laid on the bed,

"I just bought it today. Thought maybe I'd surprise you."

Dick removed his shirt, revealing his abs and pecs; sending Kerry's emotions on a rampage,

"Well you definitely surprised me."

"Did I?" Kerry seductively asked.

"Oh yeah."

And before a blink of an eye, Dick was hovering over Kerry, hands under her waist pulling her close. (No, no smut yet. 2 more chapters) Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kerry kissed him. And with little to no seconds wasted, Dick and Kerry were in a heated make-out session again. (I know, this seems to happen quite often. It's the only way to relieve some of the sexual tension between them until the smut scene.) After a few hours, the lovers lay on their backs, out of breath.

"I swear, that gets better and better." Dick huffed out.

"You can say that again."

"I swear, that gets better and better."

They laughed together while trying to gather their breath.

"Kerry, can you do something for me?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"I need you to talk to Bruce." Dick surprisingly blurted out.

Leaning up on a shoulder, Kerry stared at the man she's come to love,

"About what?"

"Well," Dick sat up and leaned against the headboard, "I… I want to be Bruce's partner." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, awaiting her response.

Kerry sighed,

"And by partner, I take it you mean become Batman's partner," Dick nodded his head, "I was afraid of this." Kerry got off her bed and went over to the bags on the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a feeling that when you found out about Bruce being Batman you would want to join him. You two are so similar at this point."

Dick become hopeful,

"You think so too?"

Opening a drawer, Kerry put some shirts in,

"You both lost your family to a crazy psychopath. He wanted revenge on the man who took his parents from him and now you want revenge on the man who took your family from you. You both started off the same way."

"At least you see it." Dick hollered out.

"And I take it Bruce said no when you asked him to train you?"

"Yeah." Dick acknowledged.

Kerry closed the drawer and paused,

"Dick… I have to agree with Bruce."

"WHAT!" Dick shot up, "you can't be serious? You just said that him and I are alike."

"I know; that's why I agree with him."

_Ok, that's it for this chapter. The next chapter is the rest of this scene and the Nygma party at the Ritz Gotham then the chapter after that is the smut scene; but as of right now, it won't be updated after the next chapter. There is still only 1 review on author's note 2 and I said 5 or I wouldn't update. The next chapter will probably be up either Sunday, Monday or Tuesday then I'll start writing the smut scene. So, there is still time to get those reviews in. 39hits as of 1:30am on 2-25-2012; but only 1 review. _


	25. Chapter 25Thank yous

HELLO READERS! Great news to report. I finally got the 5 reviews on Chapter 22- Author's note 2! You know what that means… the smut scene will be updated :D I'd like to say some thank you's to the readers who made this happen.

Thank you to,

Paintedfeather

Daisygirl95

Lili90

Bluekitty63

Vvwolf

Thank you to the 5 of you who reviewed; you guys made the smut chapter happen. I promise to get that chapter up by this weekend. I have 1 more chapter in the works that finishes off chapter 24.


	26. Chapter 26Trouble brewing with Michael

_So here's the last chapter before the smut chapter; so this one might be on the long side. This chapter will continue right from the last chapter then skip to that night for the Nygma party. What happens at the party will lead to the smut scene. Hope you all continue to read and review so I can upload more chapters. Thanks for reading thus far._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 23-Trouble brewing the Michael

"I don't get it," Dick rubbed his face, "you said that Bruce and I are alike. But you agree with him? Why?"

Kerry sighed and become melancholy,

"Dick, I think it's time you know the truth about Bruce… and Batman."

Becoming confused, Dick rested his head on the headboard.

"It started years ago; when I was still young. I can't even remember how old I was," Kerry started to explain, "all I remember is coming home from school one day and accidentally finding it. Bruce was Batman at this time, I just didn't know it. It wasn't like it is now though.

_~Flashback~_

Getting out of the car on a chilly autumn afternoon, 13 year old Kerry walked up to the house with grocery bags in her arms

" You okay back there Alfred?"

"Of course Miss Kerry, I am capable of carrying bags." Alfred solemnly announced.

Kerry laughed,

"Okay." Opening the door and going into the kitchen, Kerry put the bags on the counter and started to put things away.

"Oh leave those Miss Kerry. I'll put them away."

She opened the fridge and put a gallon of milk, gallon of orange juice and some apples in the door,

"No need, I can do it. I don't have homework to do. I managed to finish it in classes today." Closing the door, she opened a cabinet next to it and put some boxed good in.

With a light chuckle, Alfred picked up Kerry's jacket,

"If you say so Miss Kerry. Please be careful."

"I'll be just fine Alfred." Kerry put more boxed gods in the cabinet.

Kerry's POV

After finishing putting the groceries away, Kerry decided to go walk around the gardens. Coming to her favorite little swing, she sat down and started to swing.

After swinging for about 3 hours of swinging, she jumped off,

"OOff…" Kerry flattened her skirt and looked around the garden one last time. Seeing squirrels chasing each other, birds flying above and tiny chipmunks scurrying, she smiled and giggled before running back into the house.

Going in by the kitchen, she ran into Alfred cooking.

"Ahh Miss Kerry, are you hungry?"

"A little yes."

Alfred smiled and grabbed a plate from the cabinet. Placing a cut apple, a sandwich and 3 cookies on the plate, he put it in front of Kerry,

"There you are."

"Thank you Alfred." Kerry took a bite of the sandwich while Alfred went back to cooking.

_~FF another hour~_

After finishing her snack, Kerry thanked Alfred again and left the kitchen. Going up to her room to take a bath, she tripped on the nightstand and bumped into the wall.

"OOwww…" she rubbed her shoulder but quickly stopped when she heard something moving, "what's that? Who's there?"

On the wall, a hole appeared beside her nightstand. Knowing she shouldn't enter, curiosity got the best of her; as it would for any teenager and she walked thru the opening. Putting her arm to the side of her to feel for a wall, confusion and curiosity took over again as the hard feel of rock touched her fingertips. Getting slightly afraid of the blackness that surrounds her, she felt her hand flick something; lighting the stairs.

"AHHHHHH!" Kerry's scream filled the area as all the lights on the stairs illuminated her way.

Getting more scared now, Kerry's gut told her to turn back and run to her room; but she couldn't turn her body; it wanted to go forward. Being forced to go on; Kerry felt her body shaking with anticipation and fear. Wanting to get it over with, she finally reached the bottom. Calling out, her little high pitched voice filled the darkness,

"Hello?"

_ "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" _

Suddenly the area filled with bright lights making Kerry shield her eyes. Afraid of what could be in front of her, Kerry opened her eyes to find a car on a turntable in the middle of the huge area.

"Where am I?"

"The BatCave Kerry." A deep voice announced from somewhere.

"Who's there," fear now completely took over Kerry's body, "who are you?"

"There is no need to fear me ," Kerry attempted to speak, "yes, I know who you are."

Turning around, Kerry screamed as the face of Batman appeared before her.

"Why do you fear me? I have been around your entire life; carefully watching over you just as I have Gotham."

Kerry opened her mouth but no words could escape her tiny mouth.

"This can't be happening; this is just a dream." She finally managed to say.

Batman walked to the center of the BatCave, next to the BatMobile (the old fashioned one, not the cool one like the movie),

"This is no dream Kerry. You have done what no one else has done. You have discovered my secret hideout." (Don't know what else to call it. Lair sounds to villainish.)

"This is under my house. What is your hideout doing under my house?"Batman cracked a little smile, "and why is there a hole in my bedroom wall that led me here?"

"All your questions will be answered in time. But right now, I have a question for you."

"Me?"

"Yes." Batman acknowledged her.

"But I'm only 13. What could I do to possibly help you?"

Batman was now by his BatComputer,

"You may be only 13; but you are much smarter than the other kids your age. And if I remember correctly, are quite good with computers."

"How… how did you know that?"

Batman laughed a light laugh, (we all know he doesn't laugh… just like he doesn't smile so a little laugh means a lot to Kerry)

"I am looking for someone; but I lost his signal about an hour ago. His coordinates were being tracked…"

"By a tiny microchip you placed either on him or on something of his. His geographical coordinates were being electronically recorded using the satellites and relaying the information here." The 13 year old finished making Batman raise an eyebrow, "forgive me for interrupting sir."

Now Batman had a full-fledged smile on his face,

"You really are smarter than your peers; and most adults I'd say as well. You are well beyond your year's young lady."

Kerry smiled,

"Thank you. And you're smiling; that is a rare sight to see."

The smile on Batman's face quickly vanished making Kerry laugh,

"So now that I know what you're doing, what do you need me for? If you don't mind me asking."

Batman sat in the big leather chair and looked at the log of coordinates,

"I need you to find the signal again. I have done everything I can to find it; but it just disappeared." (OOOh…. Batman asking for help for one thing… but asking help from an 13 year old. Anyone confused yet? Don't worry, all will be explained soon.)

Kerry walked across the bridge connecting the two platforms to get to the BatComputer,

"You want me… an 13year old… to find your lost signal?"

"Yes."

Kerry stood in silence, filled with shocked,

"Ok, but I can't make any promises."

"I have complete faith in you." (Wow… Batman giving complete faith to a teenager. We all know that Batman= Bruce but Kerry doesn't know it yet. So what is Batman trying to do here?) Batman stood up and held the chair for Kerry.

In complete shock and disbelief, the little girl sat in the huge leather chair in front of a ginormous computer,

"Ok… the first thing to do is to bring up the last coordinate before you... the signal was lost," (she was careful not to say before you lost the signal as to not offend Batman) and began by searching the files and brought up a map with tickers marking the points where the microchip came in contact with a satellite signal, "then we take that signal and determine what satellite received it," another button was pressed, "so it was the…" she went silent.

Batman remained dormant,

"Which satellite was it?"

Kerry chocked out,

"Wayne Enterprises satellite 5."

"And that means what?"

Kerry leaned back in the chair,

"Well for one it means you hacked into my family's satellite systems but aside from that; it means that the satellite can give us a photograph of the last transmission." (Not sure if Wayne Enterprises satellites can really do that but just for this story sake they can… and she's 1 smart 13 year old.)

Kerry and Batman shared a glance,

"Well can you do it?"

Kerry cracked her knuckles,

"Technically yes; but I need a Wayne Enterprises employee's access code. Every Wayne Enterprises satellite requires an access code to… access the information stored in its memory; much like photographs. Getting a geographical coordinate doesn't require an access code but it requires a facial recognition."

"Can't you just hack the system?" (Ooh, Batman wants Kerry to hack her own companies system. What a shady predicament.)

Not believing what she is hearing, Kerry folded her arms across her chest,

"You want me to hack my own companies system to find an access code so you can find the criminal you lost?"

"It's a matter of security for Gotham."  
>"Well that's all fine and dandy for you; but hacking the system of my company can give me serious consequences. Besides, even if I could get through the countless firewalls and encryptions, Wayne Enterprises computers could shut down this entire computer if it detects an intruder in its system. It could even upload a virus."<p>

Batman now had another smile on his face,

"Congratulations. You passed the test."

_~Present day~_

"Hold on. You were being tested?" Dick asked.

"Yep… at the time I didn't know it was Bruce; I thought it was actually Batman. But Bruce wanted me to find out he was Batman from Batman, not him."

Dick sat up in fascination,

"So what happened next?"

"Well… this is where I put two and two together and figured out who Batman was."

_~Flashback~_

Still sitting in the chair, Kerry became confused,

"Test? I was being tested."

"Yes… and no," Batman started, "I do need your help; but not like this."

Kerry raised an eyebrow trying to piece together the puzzle,

"So let me get this straight… you wanted to test me to see if I'd go against my company to help you; even though you aren't very welcomed in Gotham yet."

"Kind of. I did want to see if you'd go against your company and brother; but I wanted to see if you knew the consequences of your actions before you made any rash decisions."

"Oh now I get it," Kerry eyes went wide, "you wanted to see if I knew what could happen if I hacked Wayne Enterprises instead of just saying ok and hacking the system."

"Exactly." The deep voice informed.

"Man, where is my brother now?"

Batman laughed,

"I'm sure no matter where he is he knows how smart you are." Batman unknowingly angled his face a certain way; making Kerry look closer.

Making a quick decision, Kerry started to laugh.

"Mind telling me what is so funny?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe I didn't see it before."

Batman became nervous, though he did a good job of hiding it.

Kerry turned the chair towards the black masked figure,

"You can cut the act now… Bruce."

Batman/Bruce stood silent.

"Don't try to hide it anymore; I caught you."

Seeing the face mask come off, Kerry frowned,

"Bruce?"

"You figured me out huh?"

Kerry smiled,

"I should've figured it out sooner. Why… how?"

Bruce leaned on the computer,

"I think it's time you knew the truth."

"Yes please."

Bruce took a deep breath,

"It happened not long after Mother and Father brought you home. The three of us went to the theater and on the way home, Mother, Father and I went down an alley to try to catch a cab home when…" Bruce paused, "when Jack Napier appeared."

"Who's that?"

"Go into my files and type in the code JN-5873-200469."

Following his orders, Kerry entered the code, pulling up a secret file.

"Jack Napier… wanted criminal and mob boss. Suspected in multiple crimes ranging from robbery to murder. So why this guy so important?"

Bruce remained quiet for a few seconds, afraid to say the truth.

"Bruce," Kerry murmured, "why is that guy so important?"

"You know how you always ask where Mother and Father are?"

"And you always say you'll tell me when I'm older. Yeah?"

"I think you're old enough know to understand and know the truth. Mother and Father were killed in that alley… by Jack Napier."

Leaning back in the big oversized chair again, Kerry became silent.

"So that's why you became Batman. I knew something happened to them, but this…" she paused again to think, "so Batman is make sure what happened to you never happens to anyone else again."

"Exactly."

Bringing a finger to her face, Kerry wiped the corner of her eye; drying a tear,

"I never expected them to be… killed. By the way you and Alfred talk about them; I can't see anyone who'd want them dead."

Bruce placed a hand on Kerry's shoulder,

"It wasn't a planned attack. It was just… in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Kerry sniveled,

"So Napier is whom you were tracking weren't you," Bruce nodded, "you want your revenge."

"He took everything from us. You never got to know them like I did; I can promise you that he will pay for that."

Being 13, Kerry fully understand the concept of he'll pay for that. Being unsure but trusting her older brother, she smiled.

"But there is one thing you should know before you go back upstairs." Bruce suddenly informed.

"What's that?"

"You can't say anything to anybody except Alfred," Kerry opened her mouth to speak, "yes Alfred knows. But Kerry, this is a family secret ok? You can't tell anybody."

"Not even Meghan?"

Thinking about the question, Bruce paced,

"Ok, maybe Meghan. But I want her here and I want to be home when you tell her ok?"

Smiling with delight, the little girl jumped up and flung her arms around Bruce's next,

"Thank you Bruce."

Rubbing his little sister's hair, a smile conquered Bruce's face. Now fully fixated on the BatMobile, Kerry giggled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Is that what Batman drives?"

"What's wrong with it?" Bruce walked over and got in, "It's cool."

Rolling her eyes, Kerry laughed again,

"Ok, since I'm a part of the Batman world now, you need a better car."

Frowning yet again, Bruce asked,

"What do you have in mind?"

"Give me some time and I'll design a new and improved one for you. Something that is Batman worthy; not an old beat up military looking thing. Doesn't fit the Batman spirit." (This is a slight Batman Begins reference… before the black sleek one came in Batman with Michael Keaton and before the awesome one in Batman Forever.)

"Alright, you win."

Smiling with delight again, Kerry ran upstairs to get started.

_~Present Day~_

"Did Bruce ever get the guy that killed your parents?"

Kerry nodded,

"Jack ended up becoming a laughing, maniacal lunatic. His face got deformed from, if I remember correctly, some green acid goo like substance. He had to get plastic surgery from an underground black surgeon and it messed up his face," Kerry shuddered, "the dude ended up looking like a clown."

"A clown?"

"Yep. He called himself, the Joker."

Eyes opening wide, Dick suddenly asked,

"The creepy dude that fell off the Gotham Cathedral years ago?" (Again, Batman reference here. I don't own Batman; that belongs to DC comics. Just thought I'd put that out there too.)

Kerry nodded her head.

"So the guy who killed the Waynes is dead… why is Bruce still Batman? He accomplished what he wanted to do."

"The pain…" Kerry finally sat down on the bed, "like he told you; every bad guy out there becomes another face. For you, every criminal would be Two Face; for him, they were Jack or Joker, whichever way you wanna look at it. Every criminal he saw, he saw the face of the man who killed his parents."

Dick sat in shock; pondering what Kerry said,

"Does he regret it?"

"Regret becoming Batman?," Kerry thought to herself for a minute, "I think he does a bit. He's afraid to love because if anything found out he was Batman, they'd go after his loved ones. I think he's tired of getting revenge and he wants to move on with his life. He wants to settle down and start a family; but being Batman prevents it."

Dick became silent,

"Then why doesn't he call it quits?"

Kerry laughed,

"There has been times he has considered it. He's considered hanging up the cape and ending the legacy of Batman. But… Batman is a part of him now, and a part of Gotham. Bruce feels that if Batman isn't around, he's letting all of Gotham down; he felt like he let you down at the circus."

"He feels like that?" Dick suddenly blurted out.

"Yeah. He feels it's his fault your family was killed at the hands of Harvey. He feels guilt, anger, sadness, everything. That's why he took you in. It's his way of apologizing to you and making amends."

Dick smiled,

"I wondered why Bruce wanted to take me in. But all of this doesn't tell me why you agree with him not training me."

"Yes it does," Kerry held Dick's hand, "Dick, you still have a choice in your life. You can do whatever you want to. If you became Bruce's partner… you're going to be tied to the life of crime fighting forever. You'll lose the Dick aspect of your life and be a caped crusader. You'll start acting like Bruce does; dark, lonely, untrusting of everything around you. When I found out about Bruce being Batman, at first I was really happy and excited; just like you were. But after the years went on, Bruce became distant. He started to forget about his family and who Bruce was. Every year from the time I was 5, Bruce has forgotten my birthday."

"He does?"

Kerry nodded,

"Every year when I was younger, we used to go out to dinner, just the 3 of us. Then after dinner we'd do something special whether it was go to the movies, go see a play, anything. But now, he doesn't even acknowledge it. He's always busy with something. During the day he's either in a meeting for the company or with a date then at night he's either on Batman duties or on a date. He's forgotten who Bruce is and he's forgotten his family. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Kerry," Dick kissed her, "I could never, ever forget you. You mean too much to me. Please; you're the only person who can convince him." He stared at her; his ocean blue eyes making her weak.

Sighing, Kerry agreed,

"Alright. I'll try."

Smiling his famous smile, Dick kissed her and pulled her into a tight hug,

"Thank you."

"I'm not making any promises though. He can be stubborn, but I'll see what I can do."

Kissing her again, Dick felt relived,

"Wow, would you look at the time. We should be getting to sleep."

"But," Kerry yawned, "I'm not tired."

Chuckling, Dick laid back; resting his head on the pillows,

"Yes you are. Come on." He opened his arms.

Not being able to resist the opening, Kerry rested her head in the crock of his shoulder and wrapped her left arm across his abs,

"Is that better?"

"You have no idea."

Leaning her head up, Kerry kissed her lover one more time,

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight hon."

Quickly falling asleep, Kerry and Dick lost control of their minds; becoming slaves to their subconscious.

_~FF to that morning~_

After Kerry and Dick woke up, they decided to work out together. Going to the exercise room (I'm putting one in. I'm sure there's one in the manor anyways, but in case there isn't I'm adding one.) Running on the treadmill, Kerry had the TV and was listening to the news while Dick was on the weight bench.

"Do you believe this?" Kerry asked from the other side of the room.

"What's that?"

"Michael… he's holding a press conference with his father about the possible merge of Rolfinson Industries and Wayne Enterprises."

THUNK!

"I thought that couldn't happen unless he married you?"

"That's just it; it can't. He must've told his father we're engaged…"

"KERRY!" A yell came from the doorway.

Turning her head to her left, Kerry saw Bruce with his arms folded,

"Oh… hi Bruce."

"You want to explain to me what is going on?"

Kerry paused the treadmill and grabbed her towel,

"There is nothing to explain. There is no merge between the companies. The only way that can happen is if Michael and I get married."

"Exactly. So why is he holding a press conference talking of a possible merge?"

"He must've told his father that he proposed and I said yes."

Bruce turned the TV up,

_"My son Michael and I are happy to announce, a merge in the works between Rolfinson Industries and Wayne Enterprises. I was informed over the past few days that my son Michael and Kerry Wayne, are engaged to be married. This is great news for both companies. Together, we can prove to be the 'super company' the world needs." The audience broke out into applause. _

"I do not believe this!" Kerry shouted to the TV.

_"We'll be answering questions now."_

"Yeah I got one…" Kerry spat the TV.

_"Janet Holmlo, Gotham NewsDay _(Made up newspaper…) _, once the merge is completed, what will happen to all the workers from the companies?"_

_ "Wonderful question Janet. Although the final details are not made yet, there is an option on the table of merging the workers together and one company teaches the other, but there is also an idea of letting go some workers."_

_ "And how many workers would that be and would they be from both companies?" Janet held up her tape recorder._

_Smiling with delight, announced,_

_ "The exact number is not definite yet; however, we are considering both companies laying off workers with 25% from my company and the other 75% from Wayne Enterprises."_

Kerry's and Bruce's jaw dropped,

"Oh, that's it. I'm handling this now." Kerry threw the towel to the ground.

"Kerry," Bruce stopped her, "this is my problem. I am the CEO of the company; I need to deal with this."

Kerry laughed,

"OH no you don't. I'm also a CEO of the company and this relates to me; not you. I will hold my own press conference exposing the Rolfinson family for whom they really are."

_"Gossip Gertie, if this merge is supposed to happen, then why isn't Bruce Wayne here to put his input into this matter?"_

_Michael and his father became tense,_

_ "Ah well," Michael took to podium, "Bruce is aiding Kerry in pre-wedding decisions. I was supposed to assist them but… Kerry told me to be here and inform all you fine people of Gotham City the news."_

Hearing enough, Kerry walked out of the room and went upstairs to hers. Putting on her best business outfit, she did her make-up and pulled her hair into a bun. After a half hour, Kerry walked down the stairs to the foyer, only to run into Bruce and Dick.

"Kerry…"Dick started, "you can't to do this. You're too angry."

"I have every right to be. I'm not going to stand back and let him ruin this company. He won't ruin everything my father built."

"Then we're coming with you." Bruce humbly stated.

"Fine."

The three of them walked out to the car to get to the press conference. Upon arriving, it was just finishing up when Kerry ran in and yelled at the top of her lungs,

"WAIT!" everybody turned to look at her, "I have something to say."

_Ok, I'm going to end the chapter here… it's 15 pages and over 4200 words. So the next chapter will NOT BE the smut chapter, but instead the rest of the press conference and the Nygma party. Yes, I promise, that will happen in the next chapter so the chapter after that; Chapter 25, will be the smut scene. I got the 5 reviews on chapter 22 I asked for so I will continue the story. Thank you all for sticking with me through this; it means a lot and I hope you all continue to enjoy it. _


	27. Chapter 27Kerry shows her true colors

_Hey readers, the next chapter is here. Sorry it took so long to update the last chapter; been busy with school and homework; had a midterm this week so had to study for that. But good news is I'm on spring break starting Thursday 3/8 so that means a lot of updating. So this is the last chapter before the smut scene; yes I promise. The next chapter will be the smut chapter and I will be making 2 versions of it. The original version will be included with the rest of the story (so rating T), then a separate story of just that chapter but with a different rating (so rating M) for the readers who want more detail. _

_But anyways, this chapter is the rest of the press conference from the previous chapter and the Nygma party. The Nygma party will be more of Kerry's and Dick's POV with a bit from the actual movie; mainly Two Face barging in and shooting the place up and Batman going after Two Face down the rubber tube thing. But the one thing that will be similar to that is Kerry will be "attacked" by one of Face's goons trying to get her jewelry, like Chase was, but Kerry threatens to fight back; only to be rescued, again, by Dick. That in turns leads to the smut scene. But I don't want to give much more away so I'm going to start to the chapter now. Don't forget to review! 3 Again, this will be a very long chapter; have a lot to cover and don't want to make another chapter before the smut scene._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 24-Kerry shows her true colors

After hearing Kerry's voice, all the reporters turned towards her with cameras and tape recorders thrown in her face; all blurting out questions about the wedding and the merge,

"Please please, all will be answered momentarily." Kerry pushed thru the numerous reporters, walking up towards the podium.

Dumbfounded, Michael didn't know what to do except,

"Oh… hello sweetheart." He went to kiss her cheek.

"Don't you lay a finger on me you lying pig!" (Ohh…. What is this? What is happening to Kerry?) Standing behind the podium and adjusting the microphones, she took a deep breath and spoke into the mics, loud enough for everybody to hear her, "Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen. For all who may now know me, I am Kerry Wayne, Co-owner of Wayne Enterprises alongside my brother, Bruce."

Bruce appeared at her side; his eyes glued to Michael and his father.

Trying to escape the room, Sr. crawled against the wall only to run into Dick,

"Oh, excuse me young man. I'm trying to reach the door."

"Oh I know," Dick blocked the way, "but trust me; you don't want to miss this." Dick's eyes filled with hatred and disgust towards the man. He nodded to Kerry.

Smiling at his help, Kerry addressed the media,

"I was working out on the treadmill at my home this morning when I heard Mister Rolfinson Sr.," Kerry ushered her hand towards the old man cowering in the corner, "announce to the press and all of Gotham about a merge between Rolfinson Industries and Wayne Enterprises… and of the engagement between his son, Rolfinson and myself. Let me assure ALL of you out there," her eyes turned harsh and serious, "NONE of this is true."

The room burst into "OOOOOOOOOOOOO's", all filled with shock and disbelief.

"There is no merge," Kerry continued, "no engagement and no laying off 75% of Wayne Enterprises workers. Let me re-assure all the Wayne Enterprises workers that ALL OF THEM will still have their jobs tomorrow, for the rest of the week, for the rest of month, for the rest of the year."

The room began to buzz with questions from every angle,

"Please," Kerry put up a hand, "one at a time." She pointed to a young reporter wearing a red suit outfit, her hair dark brown,

"Ms. Wayne, Amanda Morris from Gotham Today, if the merge between Rolfinson Industries and Wayne Enterprises is not true, then why did Sr. announce it today in front of millions of Gothamites?"

Kerry smiled,

"That is the doing of," she fiercely grabbed Michael's arm, bringing him next to her, "this man right here. As all of Gotham is aware, Michael Rolfinson and I used to be together. Well, just recently, I found out of a plot. A plot between and his father to gain control of Wayne Enterprises."

"And what was this plot?" Janet Holmlo shouted out.

"That plot was for Michael to propose to me. This way, he and I would get married and control of Wayne Enterprises would go under the control of and his father."

Another reporter raised his hand,

"Ms. Wayne, Dominic Patuhm from 'A day in Gotham' magazine, why did the Rolfinson family devise this plot? What would be the purpose?"

"The purpose was to save Rolfinson Industries. You see, the company has fallen on hard times. Mister Rolfinson Sr. was considering filing for bankruptcy if something didn't happen. But not wanting to embarrass himself and his family, together with his son, the Rolfinson family came up with the plot to gain control of my and my brother's company. But little does Mister Rolfinso Sr. know; I broke up with his son just a few days ago."

More hustle and bustle,

"Why did you break up with ? What changed after so many years?" was the question Kerry managed to hear between all the other questions.

Kerry ushered to room to quiet down,

"Let me tell you all why… this man," she pointed towards Michael, "is nothing more a liar, an abuser and," she turned towards the side, seeing Dick shake his head no, "and… I didn't love him anymore. Things had changed over the years. I was just seeing it over the past few days and I didn't like it. It was then I ended the relationship. My only guess as to why this press conference is happening is because told his father that he proposed and I agreed."

Gossip Gertie was next to speak,

"But how would the merge even go through without Bruce's acknowledgement?"

"That I cannot say Gossip Gertie as I don't even know. Bruce and I were bound to found out sooner or later; I'm just glad it was sooner and I had a chance to re-assure all of Gotham of the truth before this lie got to out of control."

"Do you intend to press charges?"

Kerry was in shock; she wasn't expecting that question,

"I…" she quickly came up with an answer, "I'm not at the liberty to say. That is for my brother to decide, not me."

Bruce came up to the podium,

"I will not say what steps Kerry and I plan on taking. But I can say this; this will not be taken lightly. That is all we have to say on the subject, thank you for coming out." Bruce walked off, Kerry soon after.

Finally off the stage, Kerry took a deep breath of relief and placed her hand over her heart,

"Never, let me do that again." She smiled a half smile.

Bruce and Dick laughed.

Catching Michael out of the corner of her eye, Kerry said,

"Excuse me for a minute." She walks over to Michael.

"Oh… come to apologize and beg me to take you back huh? Took you long enough."

Kerry laughed,

"Not quite. There's been something I've been wanting to give you."

Not missing a beat, Kerry raised her hand slapped Michael across the face. She sighed a sigh of accomplishment,

"Ah, you have no idea how good that felt. I told you you'd never get your hands on my father's company," And she walked back over to Dick and Bruce, "let's get out of here. I've seen enough."

Bruce put his arm around Kerry's shoulder,

"I'm so proud of you. You did a wonderful job."

"Thanks. But never again." She smiled at Bruce who kissed the side of her head.

Smiling, Dick walked behind them.

_~FF 1 hour~_

Getting back home, Bruce, Kerry and Dick felt a sense of accomplishment and relief.

"Ah, welcome home. How did the press conference go?" Alfred asked while walking into the foyer.

"Kerry was wonderful. I've never seen her like that." Bruce smiled while handing Alfred his coat.

Kerry and Dick smiled at each other.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. Need to calm my nerves before I start getting ready for tonight."

"Good idea. I'm going into the BatCave to work on some stuff. We leave at 6." He left the foyer and walked thru the silver closet.

Looking up the stairs, Dick saw Kerry peeking around the corner. Getting a wide smile on his face, Dick said to Alfred,

"Thanks for everything Al. I'll see you later." And he ran up the stairs.

Kerry's and Dick's POV

Kerry rounded the corner; occasionally glancing over her shoulder. Upon reaching her door, she felt 2 strong arms lift her up,

"I am so proud of you!"

Kerry smiled and giggled,

"Stop it you're tickling me." She giggled some more.

Closing the door behind them with his foot, Dick brought Kerry over to the bed, kissing her with so much passion, Kerry felt a feeling she had forgotten years ago. But coming back to her senses, she lightly pushed Dick off her,

"Mmmm, not now."

"Sorry. Just the way you were at the press conference; I've never seen you like that. It made me; excited."

Kerry laughed,

"I was harsh and cruel; not my most attractive side."

"Are you kidding? You had so much passion and anger. Put those 2 together and you've got yourself one wild night."

Going into the bathroom, Kerry started the shower,

"I hate being harsh and cruel. I never go there; I feel horrible about it afterwards." She stripped and went into the shower.

"Oh come on," Dick walked into the bathroom and sat on a little ottoman, "he deserved everything he got. I was going to do it if you didn't."

"Yeah but still," Kerry talked from behind the curtain, "I'm not a mean person but there was something about him that brought that side out."

Dick smiled,

"What made you get so angry anyways? I never knew you had it in you."

"Well it's like this; people can say all they want about me but when they start talking about my friends, family and my father's company…" she paused, "something just goes off inside me. It feels like a bomb went off in my gut and if I don't get angry like today, I drive myself crazy. And that is not something you want to see," she peeked her head around the curtain, "I'm sorry you had to see me this that today."

"Don't be," he got up; giving a light kiss, "it was interesting. Only makes me more into you," they smiled at each other, Kerry blushing, "I'll let you finish in here. I'm going to go get a bite to eat."

"Ok. I'll be down in a bit."

They lightly kissed again and then went their separate ways.

Dick's POV

Leaving Kerry's room, he went down the grand staircase to the foyer to see Alfred walking towards the door,

"Hey Al… everything ok?" Alfred's face was plain; no emotion or movement, "Al?"

Alfred pointed at the door,

"He's here."

Looking at the door with confusion, Dick asked,

"Who's here," he peeked out the peep-hole, only to see the face of a shameless boy, "Oh this is going to be good. I got this Al thanks."

Alfred, not knowing what to say or do, turned around and glided away.

After Alfred was out of sight, Dick opened the door,

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello, circus freak, (remember that nickname…) I demand to see Kerry."

Dick folded his arms across his chest,

"Well, I don't think she wants to see you."

Michael pushed past Dick and entered the foyer,

"Too bad. I demand to talk to her."

"God," Dick closed the door with a laugh, "you just don't get it do you? She wants nothing to do with you. Obviously the public humiliation and slap across the face wasn't enough for you to understand that message. So I suggest you leave and never talk to her again."

Michael got into Dick's face,

"You have no authority here. The tiniest little speck of dust has more authority than you do."

"But I do." A deep voice came from behind Michael.

Turning in his place, Michael saw Bruce walking forward.

"I'm so sorry Bruce; I answered the door but he pushed right past me."

"It's ok," Bruce's voice softly said, "Dick why don't you go see if Kerry is out of the shower. I'll handle things here."

Nodding, Dick walked past Bruce; his eyes fixated on Michael.

Bruce's POV (Ooohhh, my first Bruce point of view… let's see how I do.)

Watching Dick walk up the stairs then seeing him round the corner, Bruce turned his attention to Michael,

"Quite a show you and your father put on today," Michael remained speechless, "no words to say huh," Bruce wondered, "well, allow me to put some words into your head. You are a despicable, pathetic excuse for a human being. If you ever hit my sister again so help me.

Michael tried to speak. After what seemed like hours but was merely seconds, he managed to say,

"Look, Bruce…I love your sister and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I never hit her. I would never disrespect her or you like that; my mother raised me better."

"You tried to manipulate your way into my company; the company my father started, you hit my sister, you freaked her out at her own party. Even after all of that, you have the nerve to show up to my house and demand to see my sister." Bruce's face became stern and hostile.

"Please; Bruce… I need to talk to her; I love her."

"Oh, you love me huh?"

Normal POV

Hearing enough, Kerry walked down the stairs with her hair in a towel wearing shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top making Bruce scold at her,

"Sorry Bruce; this is all I had time to put on," she turned her attention to Michael, "you aren't very bright are you? I humiliated you in front all of Gotham on public TV and gave a slap, what else do I have to do to get you to stay away from me?"

Michael's eyes became soft,

"Kerry, darling… please. Just let me explain."

Kerry, Bruce and Dick laughed.

"Don't you dare call me darling. I'm not your darling anymore!" Kerry spat out, "Bruce… can you give us some time?"

"Sure." Bruce walked away and went into the kitchen.

Bruce's POV

Walking into the kitchen, he caught site of Alfred,

"I shouldn't have left her with him."

"With who sir?" Alfred asked from behind the stove.

"Michael…and Dick when I think about it. She's angry as can be with Michael, she's emotionally scarred, and here's a young kid around her age who is emotionally scarred as well. They're bound to connect."

Alfred's eye widened,

"And what would be so wrong with that?"

Bruce's eyes fell,

"He's too…I don't know; free-spirited for her."

Alfred chuckled,

"Master Bruce, I'm sure you will find out just how free-spirited your sister can be."

Kerry's and Dick's POV

Making sure Bruce was gone, Kerry had her head over her shoulders. Once she couldn't see him anymore, she addressed Michael,

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you already; I love you."

Kerry and Dick started to laugh.

"Yeah, you only love me if I do what you say right? Well let me tell you this , I don't listen to anyone. I broke up with you; doesn't that tell you anything?"

Dick stood still as a board, watching everything.

"Can we just talk…," Michael eyed Dick, "alone?"

Dick shook his head,

"I'm not going anywhere. You really think I'm going to leave you here with her? Especially with everything you've done to her… you're nuts."

Michael became tense,

"You know, I've had quite enough of you circus freak," he now faced Kerry; cheeks bright red with anger, "you humiliated me and my father today, you laid a hand on me, and now, you won't even talk to me. But I've had it. If you don't want your brother finding out about you and circus freak's precious relationship, you'll marry me and hand the company over."

Kerry became frightened,

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

Kerry remained silenced; unsure of how to react.

Seeing Kerry become worried and scared, Dick took action,

"Alright, that's it. Go ahead and tell Bruce; it's better if he knows than you having your slimy hands on Wayne Enterprises."

"QUIET SPECK!"

This was the push Dick needed. Punching Michael in the face and knocking him down, Dick went in front of Kerry to protect her,

"I've heard enough of you Michael. I think you should go before things get out of control."

Standing up, Michael held his jaw and wiggled,

"Why don't we make this interesting? You and I… right here, right now. Winner gets Kerry and the company."

Dick cracked up,

"One, it wouldn't be a fair fight. Two, Kerry and the company are not trophies to be won. And three, I don't want Kerry to see you all black and blue."

"Sure I do."

Both in shock, Dick and Michael looked at her,

"You… really want to see that?"

Kerry nodded her head,

"Like you told me earlier; he deserves it."

Dick shrugged his shoulders,

"Alright then. Let's get this over with."

Michael grinned,

"Be ready to kiss me Kerry."

Kerry stood in the middle,

"Here are the rules. Don't follow these rules; automatically disqualified and you lose. No kicking, no biting, no below the belt hits and no cheap shots. Got it?" The two boys nodded their heads, "good," she gave Dick a heated, passionate kiss, "show him who's boss."

"With pleasure."

Kerry moved off to the side; giving Michael and Dick the ok to go. Starting to circle each other, their eyes were on locked on each other.

"Go ahead; ladies first."

"Then I guess you should go first. After all, anybody who beats a woman is not a man." Dick insulted.

Deciding to start it, Michael came at Dick. (Just f.y.i, this fight scene might incredibly suck! I know a lot of you have been asking for Dick and Michael to fight so I'm going to add it here. I have no idea how this is going to turn out so if it sucks, please let me know.) Dodging the hit, Dick watched Michael lose his balance and almost run into the wall. Getting even angrier, Michael came at Dick again; only to have the same thing happen.

"What's the matter Dicky… to chicken to fight me hand to hand?"

"No," Dick dodged Michael again. Seeing an opening, Dick made contact; punching Michael in the face, "just waiting for the right moment."

Michael went down; a drip of blood coming out his mouth,

"You'll pay for that boy." He charged one more time.

"Let's end this." Dick stopped Michael's hit; only to hit him in the chest; then again in the cut, once more on the left side of his face, and finally ending it with an upper cut.

Watching Dick beat the crap out of Michael, Kerry became a bit scared,

_"Oh my god; I've never seen him like this. It's a bit scary…"_

Michael went down; blood pouring out his nose, his lip cut and his right eye black.

"Had enough?"

Michael attempted to stand up; only to fall again. Going over to his side, Kerry helped him up. (All will be explained momentarily.)

"Why are you helping me? You're boyfriend just beat the crap out of me; like you wanted."

"That may have been what I wanted, but I feel sorry for you. I sympathize you," Kerry put her arm around Michael's waist to hold him up, "I still hate you and want nothing to do with you. Let's get you to your limo and you can go home."

She took Michael outside; making Dick wait on the steps. After 5 minutes, Kerry came back in, rubbing her arms."

"You ok?" Dick asked shaking his wrist.

"Yeah… I'm fine." She leaned against the door.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Dick leaned against the railing,

"Seeing me like that; all filed with anger and such."

Kerry walked over to the stairs and sat beside Dick,

"I have to admit, you were a bit frightening to see."

"I know… he just…"

"I know; it felt good to hit him. Did the pain go away?"

Dick shook his head,

"It grew…"

"Bruce was right," Kerry started.

Dick interrupted,

"But it felt good. It felt great to be honest… hitting a person who deserves so much pain for the pain he's caused others."

Kerry sat in shock,

"I guess so." She stood to go upstairs.

"Kerry?"

"Yeah?"

"What made you help him up?"

Kerry stopped,

"I may hate him; but I have compassion for him. I felt sorry for him; not because you beat him, but because of how he thinks he has to act," Kerry walked back to Dick and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok."

Kerry walked upstairs; leaving Dick by himself again.

Kerry's POV

Upon reaching her room, Kerry closed her door and leaned against it; a tear running down her cheek.

"I don't want this…" she saw the picture of her parents on her nightstand. She walked over to her bed and sat on it, the picture frame in her hands, "I don't want him to make a mistake like Bruce did. He'll regret it for the rest of his life," she pictured Dick with a mask on his face, a cape flowing behind him, running around in the dark of night with Batman right next to him, "but he has the spirit of a fighter; the same spirit Bruce has," she sighed and placed the picture back on the nightstand, "I guess I have no choice." She got up and pressed the button on the wall next to the door, revealing the staircase again.

Dick's POV

Watching Kerry walk up the stairs, he started to feel guilty,

"Man… what did I do? She looks terrified of me now."

Deciding he'd talk to her later, Dick decided to go work on the Vincent Black Prince in the garage for a bit.

Kerry's POV

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Kerry saw the lights on,

"Hmm, I guess Bruce is down here. BRUCE!" she called out.

"Over here."

Kerry came around the corner to see Bruce at the BatComputer,

"Hi."

"Everything ok?" He typed something into the computer.

Kerry sat on the edge of the computer,

"I don't know; I guess."

"Uh oh. What happened? Did he hurt you again?"

"No no; I'm fine," they shared an awkward silence for a minute, "does it make me a bad person that I'm happy Michael got his butt beat?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow and turned the chair to look at her,

"Michael and Dick got into a fight again?"

"Yeah but I agreed to it. I was sick of Michael trying to weasel his way back into my life. But he came up with the brilliant idea that they'd fight and the winner would get me. Well… Dick beat him; badly. I felt bad for Michael, but in a way, I was happy. Does that make me a bad person?"

Bruce put his hands together; putting everything into perspective,

"In a way, yes," Kerry sulked, "but on the other hand no. He caused you a lot of pain so in a way; he deserves it. But, wishing pain on others… it's not something I taught you."

"But isn't that something you do all the time?"

"No; that's something Batman does."

"Speaking of Batman… Dick told me he asked you to train him; let him be your partner."

Bruce's face remained emotionless,

"Did he also tell you I said no?" Kerry nodded, "so then why bring it up?"

Kerry sighed,

"He… he wanted me to convince you to train him; you know, to change your mind." Bruce cracked a light smile, "I know what you're thinking; what makes him think I can change your mind. To be honest, I'm not sure I want to."

"Now why is that?"

"I don't want him to… well to become you. I see how you… regret sometimes being Batman. I don't want him to make a rash decision that he'll regret later. But; I see how he looks up to you, and Batman. He has the same spirit you do; he has the same skills you do. But I don't know if I want to convince you."

Bruce pulled up a file on the computer,

"You might want to take a look at this."

Kerry leaned against the chair and read the file,

"Two-Face has a partner?"

"Yes. According to Commissioner Gordon, he calls himself "The Riddler". He leaves riddles wherever he goes, "he hands Kerry the two he received, "what do you make of these?"

Looking at the first one, Kerry read out,

"Look at the numbers on my face. You won't find 13 any place…" Kerry smiled, "clock."

"Chase and I said the same thing. What do you think of the other?"

"Tear one off and scratch my head. What once was read is black instead. Easy; match. The tip turns black after it's burned because of the red phosphorus turning into white phosphorus. The phosphoric tip reacts with the sulfur scratching surface creating heat, thus igniting the white phosphorus."

Bruce laughed a little laugh,

"Where did you learn all that?"

"Chemistry."

They laughed and spent the next few hours together.

_~FF until 4pm~_

Kerry's and Bruce's POV

Laughing and enjoying each other's company for the first time in months, an alarm started going off on the BatComputer,

"Ooop, time for you to go get ready for tonight."

"Awww, do we have to go? You and I were having such a great time, for the first time in how long?"

"I know, but this is important."

Becoming bummed, Kerry had no choice but to agree,

"Ok. I'll go get ready then."

Going through the silver closet (it was closer this time), Kerry ran into Dick,

"There you are. Where have you been all afternoon?"

"I was working on the Black Prince in the garage. Where have you been?"

Kerry heard the closet close behind her,

"I was uh… in the BatCave; spending some time with Bruce." She started to walk up the stairs.

"Oh," Dick started to follow her, "are you… scared to be around me now?"

Kerry chuckled,

"From what? This morning? No. I, just had to think some things out," she opened her bedroom door and went in, Dick behind her, "but I'm okay now."

"What did you have to think about?"

"After watching you fight Michael, I saw a bit of Bruce in you. You reminded me so much of his fighting style it scared me. And even though I'm still totally against it, I saw the caped crusader potential inside you. You have the same spirit Bruce does when he fights; it scares me half to death." She got teary eyed.

Dick became compassionate,

"I get it. You're afraid I'm going to get so into the whole crime fighting thing I'm going to forget what's important," Kerry sniveled, "hey," he hugged her and held her close, "I could never forget what we have. I could never forget this. I promise; that won't happen."

Kerry looked up at Dick; her blue eyes glossy behind tears,

"That's a hard thing to promise."

"Not for me. I don't want to forget about us so I won't… ever." He kissed her, "I promise you, Kerry Wayne, that I will never forget what we have here if I become Bruce's partner."

This brought Kerry some comfort,

"I believe you," they released the hug and Kerry wiped her eyes, "ok, you better go get ready. I have to get dressed and all."

"It doesn't take me as long to get ready as you but I still have to take a shower. I'll meet you downstairs in a bit."

"Ok." They kissed and Dick left.

_~FF 2 hours, 6 o'clock~_

"KERRY COME ON, WE GOTTA GO!" Bruce yelled.

Kerry came hustling around the corner and down the stairs,

"Sorry, my hair was having problems."

Kerry shocked the manor by wearing a gorgeous black floor length gown with a diamond studded belt, black high heeled shoes and her hair curled, she looked like royalty.

Dick reached his arm out,

"You look amazing." He whispered to her making her blush.

"Thank you."

Bruce opened the front door,

"Can we get going please? We're going to be late." He walked outside.

"Jeez… it's like he wants to make an entrance." Kerry announced making Dick laugh.

_~FF to Ritz Gotham~_

Pulling up to the hotel, Kerry became nervous.

"Everything ok?" Dick asked holding her hand.

"Yeah… sure," Kerry watched Bruce and Chase walk inside and Alfred walk to her side. Holding out his hand, Alfred helped her out of the car, "thanks Alfred."

"Of course Ma'am." He then opened Dick's side.

"Thanks Al."

"My pleasure sir."

Dick walked next to Kerry and held out his arm,

"Shall we?"

Kerry giggled, her face turning red,

"I'd be honored." And took his arm.

Getting inside, she sees Bruce and Chase entering the hall then being surrounded by reporters.

"Oh great; here we go." Kerry and Dick appeared right behind Bruce and Chase when Gossip Gertie appeared.

"Nygma stocks are outnumbering Wayne Enterprises 2 to 1. Are you yesterday's news Bruce?"

Kerry rolled her eyes.

"Yes yes yes Bruce old man. The press were just wondering what it feels like to be out-sold, out-classed, out quaffed…generally out done in everything."

Hearing this set chills done Kerry's spine. She was ready to speak up, but Dick held her back,

"Let Bruce handle it." He quietly whispered to her.

Trying to be the better man, Bruce held out his hand,

"Hello Edward. Congratulations. Great party… nice suit."

He and Nygma shake hands; Edward chuckling upon release.

Being enticed by her "beauty" Nygma turned his attention to Chase and asks,

"And you are?"

Chase held up her hand, like Princesses do when they expect someone to kiss it,

"Chase."

Falling for her manipulative, snotty way, Edward grabs her hand, (As you can probably tell, I'm not fan of Chase. Love Nicole Kidman, just hate Chase.)

"And what a grand pursuit you must be." And gently kisses her hand.

Rolling her eyes in disgust, Kerry pulls at Dick's arm and they leave Bruce behind.

"What's that matter?" Dick asked while following behind Kerry.

"Sorry, I couldn't take it anymore."

Dick laughed,

"You must really hate Chase."

"You have no idea."

They continued to talk until they heard someone yell,

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE FUTURE. MY NEW AND IMPROVED…"

Kerry and Dick turned to face the TV's; only to see a man with 2 gorgeous women in a tropical setting.

"Oh boy… Nygma's talking about his new and improved Box." Kerry took a sip of her champagne.

"Come on," Dick tugged at Kerry's hand, "let's go dance. You need to calm down."

"Ok."

Dick held onto Kerry's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. But even though she was with Dick, Kerry couldn't help but notice Bruce go into a room with a little green vile in his hands,

"He fell for it."

Dick saw what Kerry was talking about,

"Don't worry about him. He can handle himself."

A few minutes passed and Bruce still hadn't emerged from the room yet and Kerry was starting to worry. By this time, Dick had left so Kerry was by herself. But to make matters worse for her, the elevator opened; revealing a dozen or so men with guns; all wearing masks. And if that wasn't bad enough, Two Face walks in and starts shooting the place. Putting her wine glass down, Kerry frantically looks around the room,

"DICK!" she started to run around the room, "DICK!"

"Well well well look who've we got here boys!"

Stopping her tracks, Kerry looked in the direction of the voice,

"I should say I'm not surprised to see you here Harvey."

"So polite; Bruce would be so proud. But politeness gets you nowhere my dear."

Kerry laughed,

"Not like you would know."

"So much energy for someone so young. I hate to be a big jerk, but we'll take any valuables you've got on you." (We all know Face loves being a jerk. He doesn't see himself that way.)

Just then, 2 of his goons came at her. Doing what any normal person would do, Kerry begins to back up,

"HARVEY! DON'T MAKE ME FIGHT IN THIS DRESS!"

All Two Face could do was laugh; his two goons gaining in on Kerry.

"OH come on… this is such a fair fight." She pushed her hair behind her shoulders.

Just then, the two goons were down and she was being pulled away.

"What the?" Kerry sees Dick's face, "Dick! Where did you come from?"

He pulled her behind the band,

"You ok?" Dick had panic in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Dick grabbed her face, examining her,

"You sure? They didn't hurt you?"

"Dick, Dick," Kerry held his hands, "relax. I'm ok; I promise."

Dick kissed her and hugged her,

"Oh thank god."

They heard screams coming from the other room and the sound of shattering glass.

"That'd be Bruce," Kerry saw Dick look the other way, "go."

"Wh…what?" Dick asked in astonishment.

"Go," she ushered her head towards the door, "I know you want to," Dick smiled, his eyes wide, "just be careful please."

"Of course," they shared a heated kiss, "I'll see you at home." And he ran off.

Kerry's POV (The rest of the this scene will be in Kerry's POV)

Peering out past the band, Kerry saw Batman fighting with some goons and Chase being sought after. The look on Chase's face made Kerry smile,

"3… 2…1…"

Right on cue, Batman showed up and thwarted the attack. Watching Two Face and his goons run off, Kerry turned back to Batman to see him and Chase in a "heated" exchange. Rolling her eyes in disbelief, Kerry walked to the front and walked out. Getting outside, Kerry saw Alfred standing in front of the car,

"Hi Alfred."

"Is everything alright Miss?"

"Yeah," Kerry reluctantly acknowledged, "Was Dick here?"

Alfred opened the trunk,

"Unfortunately he was."

Kerry's eye became soft and weary,

"Can we go home?"

Alfred opened the car door,

"Of course Miss Kerry." He smiled his fatherly smile.

_~FF to BatCave~_

Kerry's POV

Changed into jeans, a t-shirt and her hair in a curled ponytail, Kerry sat at the BatComputer; pressing buttons,

"Come on… pop up. The GPS tracker should be activated."

Alfred came with a tray,

"Any luck finding Master Dick?"

"None. The tracker should've automatically turned on when he got close to Bruce; that's how I programmed it; unless he's in dire distress. If he's in distress, it automatically turns itself on." She pressed more buttons and entered codes and passwords.

"I'm sure he'll turn up. Here, have a bite to eat."

Kerry took a bite of the salad on the tray when beeping was heard.

"Oh thank god," Kerry brought up the coordinates, "he's with Bruce… under the subway."

Alfred and Kerry sat in silence in the BatCave; waiting to see who comes home first.

_~FF 1 hour~_

Normal POV

Still sitting at the BatComputer, Kerry heard the sound of BatMobile,

"Oh thank goodness." Bruce stumbled out of the BatMobile and landed on the floor, "BRUCE!" Kerry ran over to him, "what happened?"

"Two Face… gas… explosion." He tried to get up but fell.

Catching him, Kerry held him up; seeing the torn suit with burns on his skin,

"OH MY GOD! You're burnt," she helped over to a chair, "ALFRED!"

The old man came scurrying over, seeing Bruce hurt,

"Oh Master Bruce," he removed the face mask, "sit, sit."

Kerry gingerly sat Bruce down,

"Come on, let's get this off." Unhooking the chest part of the BatSuit, Kerry put it to side.

"Can you repair it?" Bruce softly asked.

Kerry examined the holes,

"Maybe. I don't know how long it will take though," she heard Bruce wince in pain, "nice to see you still feel something." Kerry heard a click.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Bruce yelled while Alfred was applying bandages to his shoulder.

Dick came around the Batmobile holding his circus outfit one hand and wearing a black sleeveless shirt,

"You have a real gratitude problem you know that Bruce. I need a name; Batboy, Nightwing. I dunno what do you think? What's a good sidekick name?"

Kerry was working on fixing the patches in the BatSuit; her eyes glued on Bruce.

"How about Dick Grayson college student?"

"Screw you! I just saved your life you owe me!"

Bruce looked at his wounds,

"You are totally out of control you're going to get yourself killed."

With that, Kerry wanted to speak out and just yell _"No, I love him!"_ but she bit her tongue to the point teeth marks were imprinted.

"You're looking at your new partner."

_ "Dick, stop pushing him. It's not going to end well."_ Kerry though to herself fixing a patch.

Bruce raised his voice,

"NO!"

Still pressing his buttons, Dick made a valid point,

"Bruce... whenever you go out at night I'll be watching. And wherever Batman goes I'm gonna be right beside him. I mean, how are you going to stop me?"

That sent Bruce over the edge. He stood up in fury,

"I can stop you."

"Dick…" Kerry shook her head.

Clearing his throat, Dick addressed Alfred,

"Al, hang this next to the BatSuit; where it belongs." And he stormed out again.

Watching his go up the stairs, Kerry sighed and started to feel guilty. Alfred began to walk away to hang up Dick's outfit when Bruce harshly blurted out,

"And you're encouraging him."

Kerry's jaw dropped.

"Young men with a vengeance don't need encouragement; they need guidance. You of all people should know the consequences of your actions."

Bruce sat down at a computer.

"Bruce, don't you think you were a little hard on Dick?"

"No. He's too reckless; he's going to end up hurt or killed one day."

"What's so different than you? You were reckless today. You would've been killed if Dick hadn't saved your life."

"I thought you didn't want him to be my partner."

Kerry finished the patch she was working on,

"I don't but it's what he wants. And he's good at it; he fits the characteristics; everything."

"I'm going to see Chase… well Batman is going to see Chase. I'll be back later."

Kerry's POV

Going upstairs to talk to Dick, Kerry started to become nervous.

"What in the world am I feeling? Why all of a sudden am I thinking this? It's too early…" she entered her room.

Shutting the panel, she left her room and knocked on Dick' door. Little did both know that this night would change their relationship forever.

_HOLY CRAP! I sincerely apologize for the length, but I didn't want to make another chapter before the smut scene. None of the other chapters will be this long; I guarantee you that. I hope this chapter showed the relationship between Kerry and Bruce a bit more. This is the final chapter before the smut scene; so YES, that means the next chapter is the anticipated chapter. There will be 2 versions of it; but I'm writing the T version first then the M Version. Thank all of you for hanging in there through all of this; you guys are the best. _


	28. Chapter 28Pull and Release

_IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! The smut chapter is finally here! :D I can sit here and write a brief idea of what's to come for coming chapters but I've made all of you wait long enough so I'm just going to skip the formalities and get right to the chapter. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 25-Pull and release

Knocking again on Dick's door, she listened for his voice; but heard nothing. Opening his door a bit, Kerry peered in; only to find him on the balcony. Walking over, she leaned in the doorway to the balcony.

"How upset is he?"

"Pretty upset," Kerry stood next to Dick, "but Alfred put him in his place."

Dick smirked,

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For wanting to do this. I know you don't like the idea…"

"Hey," Kerry placed a hand on his, "if it's what you want, I can't say anything. Sure I hate the idea, but if you think it will make everything go away, then I'll be here for you." she smiled with reassurance.

Smiling back, Dick felt a little better,

"I still don't get why Bruce won't train me." He went into his room.

Kerry slowly followed him,

"He doesn't want you to forget who you are; like he has. He knows he's forgotten about Bruce Wayne so he doesn't want you to forget about Dick Grayson."

"But we're the same."

"Exactly. He's come to realize the consequences from becoming Batman. He doesn't want the same for you… he just says it differently." She laid on the bed.

Laying next to her, Dick put his arm under his head; thoughts running through his mind.

Laying in silence, minutes passed, then an hour.

"Thank you." Kerry suddenly blurted out.

Dick rested on his left arm,

"Thank you for what?"

"For rescuing me at the party."

Dick kissed her forehead,

"Don't mention it."

"I'm serious. It seems to be happening a lot. I don't want you to think I can't handle myself."

"Hey," Dick sat up, pulling Kerry with him, "I don't think that at all. I mean come on, you're Bruce's sister; I know you can take care of yourself. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to take care of you though."

Kerry and Dick smiled; their eyes filled with lust. Together they leaned in; their lips meeting. Much like their kiss outside, the kiss grew in intensity and passion.

_"I don't know what to think right now… I want to, but I want to take things slow… but I can't hide this feeling anymore. What if he doesn't want to? He did say he felt attracted…"_

Sensing that Kerry had a troubled mind, Dick pulled back,

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Dick lowered his eyes,

"I know something's wrong. I know the feeling of the kiss. Something's wrong."

In disbelief, Kerry sighed,

"Just thinking." And making a decision, she pulled Dick back into a kiss.

Again the kiss grew in passion and intensity. Making a dramatic decision, Kerry moved her hands down to Dick's belt buckle. (It's beginning.)

In shock, Dick asked her,

"You sure? I thought you wanted to take it slow?"

"I'm sure."

"Positive? I don't want Bruce to think… you know…"

Kerry laughed,

"Dick… I'm not a virgin."

This was the push Dick needed to hear. Pulling her close, he and Kerry began to kiss. Beginning to feel the heat, Dick explored Kerry's body.

Not being able to take the ambition anymore, Kerry leaned up, released the hold she had on Dick's waist, and removed her shirts; revealing her blue and white bra. In little time, both we stripped to the bare minimums; Kerry down to her bra and black lace underwear; Dick in red boxers. Kissing and exploring, they began to get the feel of each other's bodies. And before they knew it, Dick hovered over Kerry; both naked.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"More sure than I have been about anything."

Dick kissed her; and entered her. For the rest of the night, they spent it making passionate love.

_~FF some time~_

Falling to the other side of the bed, Kerry huffed out of breath,

"Wow…that was incredible."

Dick huffed and puffed,

"You aren't kidding," he puffed again, "I can't believe that just happened."

Kerry giggled,

"I can't either," she leaned over and leaned on her right arm, "thank you."

Dick pushed part of her hair behind her; his hand on her cheek,

"For?"

"Making me feel comfortable; and special. I don't usually do this this quickly. But there's just something about you that makes me feel, I don't know, different."

Dick kissed her,

"Well for that you're welcome." he pulled her close.

Wrapping her arm around his waist, Kerry cuddled in his arms; feeling something she had forgotten so many years ago; something she couldn't think of. Quickly falling asleep, she lay in Dick's arms; feeling loved and special.

_~FF to that morning~_

Waking up to a kiss on her cheek, Kerry opens her eyes to see Dick's face right in hers.

"Good morning angel."

"Good morning," Kerry stretched, "what time is it?"

Dick looked at the clock on his side of the bed,

"8."

Kerry groaned,

"It's too early…" she rolled over.

"No no," Dick pulled the covers back; exposing her, "Bruce wants to see us."

Again Kerry groaned,

"It's too cold."

Dick laughed,

"Well yeah you're laying there with no clothes," he held up her robe, "here. This should keep you warm," Kerry grunted some more, "come on."

"Fine," Kerry slowly got out of the bed but quickly wrapped herself in the robe, "damn you Bruce," Kerry looked at the sides of the bed, "oh my lord…," she sees clothes on both sides of the bed, "did we do that last night?"

Dick put his arms around her waist from behind,

"Yes we did," he kissed her neck, "but it was worth it."

Kerry squealed and turned around; looking into his ocean blue eyes,

"Yes it was," she gave him a passionate kiss, "I suppose I should get dressed and we go talk to Bruce huh?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay. I'll see you downstairs then."

_Ok guys, I'm going to end it here. The last chapter was really long so I thought I'd make this one a bit short. But how did you like T-Rated smut scene? It was my first ever so it may suck and I apologize if it did. I'll put up the M-Rated version tomorrow. So now for coming chapters, this story is almost done; not more to go. The next chapter is Dick, Kerry and Bruce talking then the chapter after that will skip a few days to Halloween Night; Kerry's birthday and I have big plans for that. Then we actually get to Dick becoming Robin; and me personally, I'm really looking forward to that. I thank all of you who have reviewed the past few chapters; you guys are the best. Love you all 3 _


	29. Chapter 29MRated Chapter 28

The M-Rated chapter 28 is up for whoever wants to read it! I hope you all enjoy it… and don't forget to review it to tell me what you thought of it.

Thanks to all who commented on Chapter 22-Author's Note 2; you guys made this other version happen. :D

With much love,

Callenlover1031


	30. Chapter 30Another day of love

_Hey readers; I was reading another M-Rated story the other night and I started to think I played my M-Rated version of Chapter 28 a little on the soft side so I think I'll give it another go with this chapter. So this chapter is the talk with Kerry, Bruce, and Dick; then the next chapter will skip a few days to Halloween where things start to fall apart. That portion of the movie might be a couple of chapters in length; not sure yet. This chapter will be the T-Version then I'll create the M-Rated version. So let's get this chapter started! Don't forget to review._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 26-Another day of love

Since Dick was already dressed, he left his room first. Standing at the foot of the bed, Kerry put her hands on her hips while looking at the multiple piles of clothes on the floor. Picking up her clothes, she quickly changed back into them. Wishing she could be in Dick's arms still, she dragged herself downstairs. Reaching the middle of the stairs, she sees Dick standing at the bottom. Feeling her presence, he turned around and ran up the stairs,

"There you are." He gave her a heated, passionate kiss.

"Dick!," she sternly said while pushing him away, "not here," she looked around and dragged him down a hallway, "ok, now we're good." She pulled him down and they exchanged a kiss.

Wrapping his arms around her, Dick pulled her closer to him; wanting to feel her soft, tender body against his. Grabbing her chin, he pulled her close. The instant their lips met, everything around them faded. Wanting access, Dick brushed his tongue across Kerry's lips. Taking the hint, Kerry opened her mouth to allow entrance; immediately feeling the tip of his meet hers. While their tongues were wrestling with each other, their hands were roaming each other's bodies. Dick, somehow, managed to get a hand under shirts and was massaging a breast; Kerry's was on his abs. Wanting more, she moved a hand down to his pants,

"How about we make Bruce wait a little longer and have a repeat of last night?" Kerry whispered into ear then nibbling it.

Hearing Bruce's name brought Dick back to reality,

"Kerry… as enticing as that sounds, we need to go talk to Bruce before he suspects anything,"

Kerry stopped and looked at him,

"But I thought you didn't care if he suspected something?"

"I didn't, I still don't… but, I really enjoyed last night and I want to do it again. If he finds anything out, we may not be able to see each other. Even worse, he might make me leave and I'd never see you again. I don't want to risk that chance," Kerry softened her hold on him, "I meant what I said this morning. It was worth it. (Of for those who read the M-Rated chapter), it was the best night of my life and I want to live to have that chance again." He smiled his reassurance smile at her.

Becoming a bit upset, Kerry realized he was right,

"I guess you're right," she let him go, "let's get this thing over with." She walked past Dick back to the foyer.

Walking down the steps, they saw Bruce coming around the corner towards the door,

"There you two are."

Kerry stopped in her tracks,

"Uhh… sorry Bruce; it was my fault. I had a hard time getting out of bed this morning. What, what did you want to talk to us about?"

Bruce opened the front door,

"Well it's a little late for that. I'm going to the company for an emergency board meeting then out with Chase tonight. We'll talk later." And he left the manor.

Filled with confusion, Kerry looked at Alfred,

"Did I miss something really important last night?"

"Apparently," Alfred informed softly, "Doctor Meridian had made a choice on which ego she desires."

"OH GOOD GOD!" Kerry hollered in astonishment, "I don't believe this!" She plopped herself on the stairs.

"Well," Dick sat next to her, "technically, she didn't have to choose. She gets the wealthy bachelor and the dark, mysterious Batman wrapped in one person."

Kerry shot him a look,

"Please don't remind me," she rubbed the side of her forehead, "I cannot believe he'd even fall for her garbage. I know damn…" she paused after seeing Alfred frowning at her, "darn well that she's only dating him for his money. She likes the dark bad-boys; it's that double personality junk," she grunted, "I swear, I can't take it anymore."

Alfred chuckled,

"But Miss Kerry, he's happy. Doesn't that matter?"

"Sure it does. But the feeling isn't mutual between them. He didn't even ask my opinion of her."

"Well," Dick spoke, "you didn't get his approval about us either."

"That's different. He and Chase have nothing in common; we do. Besides, he doesn't approve of anybody dating me. He thinks no man is good enough for me."

The two men laughed.

"I'm going to the supermarket. Will you two be ok here… all by yourselves?" Alfred lowered his eyes at the young couple.

Catching his drift, Kerry nodded,

"Yes Alfred we will. We promise we'll behave."

Dick glanced at Kerry out of the corner of his eyes,

_"Sure we will."_

Alfred grinned and walked thru the giant wood doors.

"I know I'm going to regret this."

Dick's and Kerry's POV

Hearing for the car to pull away, Dick waited anxiously. Jumping off the stairs and peeking outside, he sees the car down by the gate; it closing behind him.

"He's gone," Closing the front door again he raced back over to Kerry, embracing her with a kiss, "is it too late to accept that earlier offer?"

Kerry placed a hand on her hip,

"You think you can just take a rain check and cash it in whenever you feel like it?" she joked.

Going with the joke, Dick seductively kissed her,

"What does that tell you?"

Getting back to her original mood, Kerry let out a sigh,

"You're lucky you're so irresistible."

Laughing, Dick grabbed her hand and started to lead her upstairs,

"I guess you'll have to show me how irresistible I am."

Reaching the top of the stairs, Kerry commanded total control. Whirling him towards her, she fiercely began to kiss him. Not wanting to waste time, Kerry reached for his pants; unbuttoning them and slowly unzipping them. Just managing to open the nearest door, they entered her room. Kicking her door closed with his foot, Dick was pulled over to the bed. Just like the magnificent night before, they engaged in wonderful, fruitful love-making. (Don't worry, another M-Rated version will happen for this part)

_~FF 2hours~_

Laying in Dick's arms, Kerry felt content and at peace with her emotions.

"Mmmm," Dick held his arms tighter, bringing her closer to his body, "that was amazing. Has anyone ever told you that when you're angry or upset you are…"

Kerry interrupted him,

"Crazy in bed. Yeah I've been told."

"I was going to say sexy in bed but ok."

Kerry looked up at her lover,

"Sexy? How is that? You've see what I become."

"Exactly," Dick sat up, "taking control the way you did; it was like watching you at the press conference all over again. Just this time I got to do something about it."

Still confused, Kerry laid on her back; her bare chest exposed,

"I lose all self-control; especially with you. There's something about you that makes my emotions go on strike; I can't control them. That is, until this happens."

Dick laughed then hovered over her again,

"You don't see me complaining do you?" He kissed her.

Getting comfortable again, they laid together with their arms wrapped around each other. Falling asleep, the room fell silent.

_~FF 4hours~_

Waking up first, Kerry looked around and saw Dick sleeping next to her. Wanting to get up, she was forced to move him. But feeling her move, Dick tightened his grip and lightly said,

"Where you going?" He tickled her sides.

Laughing, Kerry squirmed,

"Stop… that tickles," she laughed some more, "we should get up though. I should call Meghan and Derrek and see how they're doing."

Dick pouted,

"I guess I can go work on the Vincent black prince for a while."

Kerry kissed him,

"I promise; we'll spend tonight together. We just have to spend some time apart before Bruce gets back." Kerry got off the bed and started to put her clothes back on.

Doing the same, Dick was clothed again before Kerry was. Walking downstairs hand in hand, they kissed and went their separate ways.

Kerry's POV

Going into the kitchen to grab a snack, Kerry saw Alfred cutting some veggies,

"Hey Alfred."

"Ahh, Miss Kerry; good to see you. Can I make you something?"

Kerry opened the fridge,

"Oh no thanks. I'm just getting a light snack," she an apple and closed the fridge, "Alfred, can I ask something?"

Alfred put some of the cut veggies into a giant bowl,

"Of course, what is troubling you?"

Kerry sat down at the table,

"Do you think I should tell Bruce about Dick and me?"

Alfred paused for a minute then cut some carrots,

"Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know I'm in the middle. I want to tell him just because it would make Dick's and my relationship so much easier. But on the other hand I don't want to tell him. I'd be afraid he'd freak out and make him leave."

"Ah," Alfred brought the bowl over the sink and ran the water, "I think you need to follow your heart and do what you think is best for you and Master Dick."

Kerry took a bite of her apple,

"So I guess I should talk to him about it then?"

"I would think that would be best."

Deciding to talk to him later, Kerry thanked Alfred and left the kitchen after throwing out the apple core. Going into the parlor, Kerry sat on the couch and dialed the phone.

"Hey Meghan, it's Kerry. I have the biggest news to tell you."

Talking for the next 5 hours between her and Derrek, Kerry finally hung up the phone when she saw Bruce coming around the corner.

"I've got to go guys. I'll talk to you all later," she hung up the phone, "hi. How was your day?"

Bruce sat on the opposite couch,

"Fine. Is Dick around?"

"Uh," Kerry looked around, "not that I know of. The last I talked to him, he said he was going to work on the Vincent Black Prince. Do you want me to get him?" she sat up.

"NO!," Bruce stopped her, "I want to talk with just you right now."

Reluctantly sitting back down, Kerry started to panic,

_"Oh no! He knows about Dick and I. I'm going to have to tell him without talking to Dick."_

Bruce took a deep breath,

"Ok, there's no easy way of saying this so I'm just going to say it. I'm done being Batman."

Expecting to hear something else, Kerry's jaw dropped to the floor,

"You're what now?"

"I'm done being Batman," Bruce repeated, "I'm hanging up the cape."

Still dumbfounded, Kerry could only get one word out,

"Why?"

Bruce only started to explain what he could word,

"Chase and I are getting serious; she wants Bruce Wayne, not Batman. When I saw her today, we decided to take the next step. I can't be Batman anymore."

In shock, Kerry went crazy,

"WAIT A SECOND!," she started to yell, "YOU'RE GIVING UP BEING BATMAN FOR HER BUT YOU WOULDN'T GIVE UP BEING BATMAN FOR ME… OR ALFRED!"

"I understand that you're angry…"

"YOU UNDERSTAND," Kerry interrupted, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW FURIOUS I AM!" she stood up and started to pace in front of the couch.

"Kerry," Bruce looked straight at her, "please, let me explain," deciding she should give him a chance; Kerry sat down and folded her arms across her chest, "I know that you're angry and I expected that. You always told me that I forgot about Bruce Wayne; I always focused on Batman. I forgot what was important. Chase helped me realize that I can't hold onto the anger and the pain from Mother and Father dying any longer. I found their killer and got my revenge; I don't need to get it anymore. I spent most of my life helping a city with people I barely know; protecting them from criminals. I want to focus on what is important in my life, my family."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"Please don't yell."

Sighing to calm herself down, Kerry picked up again,

"It doesn't matter that you got your revenge. When you became Batman, you wanted to make sure what happened to you never happened to anyone else again."

"But it did. Look at Dick; his family was killed by a maniac because Batman couldn't be there; I was too busy trying to be Bruce I forgot the very thing I swear to uphold."

"He's not angry with you anymore Bruce; he's forgive you. If you quit now, a lot more kids are going to become orphans. When people hear Gotham City, they think of Batman; Batman is an icon here now. If you quit, what is going to happen to Harvey; who's going to get him? And now that Riddler is around, who's going to get him? You're the only one that can stop them."

Bruce put his head down,

"I always thought you hated the idea of me being Batman?"

Kerry grew a weak smile,

"At times I do yes; but at other times, I think it's cool. I mean how many other girls can say their brother is an awesome superhero with awesome gizmos and gadgets; and let her design most of them? Not many. Sure I hate that you forgot Bruce and the thought that you may not come home one night; but I love knowing that you're a superhero. It makes me so proud of you every time I hear the news. 'Batman saves local Gothamites from danger' or like this morning's paper 'Batman survives Subway Sabotage'. Knowing that all the kids look up to Batman, it puts a smile on my face every day," Bruce chuckled, "But," Kerry continued, "I guess if this is what you want and it will make you happy, I have no choice but to support it. I still think you're making a big mistake, but I know; you already have your mind made up and there's no going back."

Getting up, Bruce walked over next to Kerry,

"Come here," he held his arms open. Groaning, she stood up and gave him a hug, "I love you Kerry," he let go, "don't ever forget that."

"I don't think that's possible." A light smile crawled onto her face.

Kissing her forehead, Bruce looked at his watch,

"Alright, why don't you go upstairs or something."

"Ok." She turned around leave.

"Kerry," Bruce quickly said, "please don't say anything to Dick. I want to tell him myself; when the time is right."

Kerry nodded,

"Goodnight Bruce."

"Night."

Kerry walked out of the parlor and up the stairs. Reaching her room, she lightly began to cry. Not knowing if she was upset about Bruce not being Batman anymore or Chase becoming part of their lives, she laid on her bed and cried.

Dick's POV (earlier that night)

Seeing it getting dark outside, Dick put the tools down and wiped his hands on a towel. Debating whether to go into the BatCave to see where Bruce would be that night or up to Kerry's room, he wiped a smudge off the bike. Deciding to go upstairs instead, he left the garage and walked through the kitchen.

"Ah hello Master Dick," Alfred was doing dishes, "I was wondering where you were."

"Oh sorry Al. I was in the garage working on the bike. Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes," a plate was put into the sink; "I was looking for you around supper time. I saved a plate for you; it's in the fridge."

Dick opened the fridge to see a plate of beef stew,

"Great," he put in the microwave, "thanks Al. Sorry I wasn't here."

"No need to be."

The microwave went off. Opening the door, Dick got a huge whiff of the stew,

"Oh man, this smells delicious," taking a bite, Dick's tastes buds when wild, "this is amazing."

Alfred gave a little chuckle,

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it, I love it. It's probably the best beef stew I've ever had." He took another huge bite.

_~FF a few hours~_

Sticking around in the kitchen for a while, Dick was helping Alfred put the dishes away when Bruce came in,

"Oh, hi Bruce. How was your night?"

"Fine thanks," Bruce turned his attention to Alfred, "Alfred, can I speak you privately please? In the cave."

Dick and Alfred looked at each other; both with suspicious looks on their faces,

"Of course Master Bruce." Handing a bowl to Dick, Alfred silently left the kitchen.

Watching them leave, Dick's curiosity kicked in; (We know that isn't a good thing.) he wanted to know what was going on. Quickly putting the other dishes away, Dick darted out of the kitchen and headed towards the silver closet. Wanting to go thru, he just couldn't. Something was keeping him from going thru, but what? Looking up the stairs, Dick had this strange feeling that Kerry needed him. Going with his gut, he went up the stairs to Kerry's room.

Normal POV

Hearing a knock on her door, Kerry quickly wiped her eyes,

"Come in."

Dick peeked in,

"Hey, everything ok?"

Sitting up and wiping her cheek one last time, Kerry replied,

"Uh yeah, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"I sensed something was wrong," he came and closed the door behind him, "I don't know how but something didn't feel right."

"Everything's fine." Kerry sniffled.

Not convinced, Dick sat next to her,

"I don't think so. What's wrong?"

Sighing, Kerry had to reply to him,

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's personal right now."

"Oh my god you're pregnant!"

Not being able to resist, Kerry laughed,

"No no, nothing like that."

"Well, if you are," Dick kept pushing, "I want you to know I'd be here every here of the way."

"Dick," Kerry said between laughs, "I'm not pregnant. I promise."

"Then what is it? You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I wish I could this time. I promised I wouldn't say anything." She started to tear again.

"Aww sweetie," Dick pulled her close, "It's ok, I'm here."

Crying into his chest, Kerry felt tears running down her cheeks.

"SShhh…" Dick rubbed her back, "It's ok." Laying down, he held Kerry close to him.

_Ok guys, that's how I'm going to end this chapter. The next chapter will skip a few days to Halloween. That is Kerry's birthday so that will be interesting to see. That is also when Dick finds out what Kerry knows, so as we know, he leaves; leaving Kerry even more upset. I have big plans for the invasion scene by Face and Riddler so I'm really looking forward to writing it. That scene of the movie might be a few chapters long; not sure yet. You know what this means… this story is reaching its end. I will write a M-rated version for this chapter and there might be one more M-rated chapter; don't know yet. Hope you all continue to read and enjoy the story; you guys are the best. Don't forget to review! _


	31. Chapter 31The beginning of the end part1

_Hey readers, Callenlover1031 here. I want to say first of all that I made some changes to Chapter 26- trouble brewing with Michael. I had to change the age Kerry finds out about Bruce being Batman from 8 to 13 because of this chapter. I added a slight Batman Begins and comic book reference where Bruce leaves for some years and then comes back to be Batman. So I had to change the age for it to be significant. But anyways, I'm sad to say that this story is almost over :'( We're towards the end of the movie so not much more to do. But to more happy matters; this chapter starts on Halloween Morning. Dick does something special for Kerry for her birthday; once he founds out it's her birthday from Alfred. She also gets a surprise from Bruce; who actually remembers her birthday in the morning, but that all goes down south. And we know from the movie; Dick runs away. Kerry is going to take this very, very hard. There might, key word there is might, be a light reference to the "L" word; depends on how I write it. I hope everyone likes the rest of the story and has enjoyed my first fanfic. _

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 27-The beginning of the end Part 1

_~FF a few days~_

Kerry's POV

Hearing music, Kerry groaned and opened her eyes. With her head buried in her pillows, she stretched out her left arm to find her alarm clock. Flailing it all over, she finally managed to stop the noise. Rolling over and closing her eyes, her sleep was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Go away." She lightly muttered.

Opening the door with a tray in his hands, Alfred's gentle face appeared,

"Happy Birthday Miss Kerry."

Kerry looked to her left,

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Of course," Alfred carried the tray over to the other side of the bed, "it's been a long time since I made you your special birthday breakfast."

"Aww," Kerry sat up and fixed her pillows, "that is soo sweet," a smile grew, "this wasn't necessary."

"I used to do it all the time when you were younger," he placed the tray over her lap, "that is before Mister Michael used to take you away on your birthday."

An array of aromas hit Kerry's senses like a train,

"Oh my goodness everything smells delicious."

Alfred smiled,

"I made all your favorites; ham and cheese omelet and strawberry crepes. And I added a banana and a nice glass of milk."

Kerry took a bite of the crepes,

"Oh my god, this is delicious," she swallowed, "this brings back memories of my childhood. I almost forget what it feels like; it's been so long. Thank you."

Alfred leaned down and gave her a light kiss on her forehead,

"My pleasure. Enjoy." And he left her room.

Enjoying her breakfast, Kerry had flashbacks of her childhood when Alfred used to make her breakfast on her birthday.

_~Flashback~_

Feeling her world shake, Kerry moaned and lightly whimpered,

"5 more minutes Daddy."

"Kerry, wake up." A voice said.

With eyes half open, Kerry saw a blurry figure standing over her,

"Bruce?"

"Happy Birthday!," he held out a giant present, "come on, get up. You have presents to open!"

Hearing a light laugh, Kerry saw Alfred standing next to him with a tray,

"But first; breakfast then presents."

"Okay," Kerry sat up and the tray was placed in front of her, "thank you," her little voice muttered out. Taking a bite of chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes, her tiny eyes went wide, "these are awesome!"

Bruce and Alfred laughed,

"Alright kiddo, finish up your breakfast and meet us downstairs. We have a surprise for you." Bruce winked.

_~FF 30minutes~_

After finishing her breakfast compiled of pancakes, an apple, milk and a banana muffin, Kerry cleaned herself up and ran out her room. Wearing an adorable jean skirt, a light blue short sleeved shirt and bows in her hair, she hurried down the stairs.

Seeing her running down, Bruce smiled and kneeled down; his arms open wide. Flinging herself into his arms, Kerry wrapped her small arms around neck and Bruce picked her up.

"Happy Birthday my little angel." He gave her a kiss on her cheek making Kerry smile and giggle.

"Thank you."

Alfred was the first to hand out a small gift,

"This is from me."

Carefully opening it, Kerry pulled out a snow globe with a tiny replica of Buckingham Palace in England. Her face lit up like the chandelier above her,

"OH ALFRED! It's Buckingham Palace!"

"Yes it is. And when you shake it, the Palace gets covered with snow and the lamps light up," he shook the snow globe, "see?" The toy sized lamps outside the Palace lit up.

Looking closely at the globe, she saw what Alfred was talking about,

"AHHHH I DO SEE! That is so cool," a light kiss was planted on Alfred's cheek, "it's wonderful! Thank you! I can add it to my collection." (To explain, she has a collection of important places from around the world. She hopes to visit every single place one day. She loves to travel and learn about new places. Another thing she and Dick will have in common.)

"Here, let's put it back in the box and go into the parlor to open your other presents ok?" Bruce placed the delicate snow globe back in the box and closed it.

"There's more presents?" Kerry asked surprised.

"Of course there are."

Kerry grew a smile on her face.

"But you have to close your eyes," Kerry closed her eyes and Bruce waved a hand in front of her face, "no peeking now."

Being carried into the parlor, the anticipation grew; she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Okay, when I count to three, open your eyes," Kerry nodded, "One… two… three!"

Kerry flung her eyes open; the entire parlor was packed with presents, balloons and a banner hanging on the wall. Eyes filled with shock and love, Kerry threw her arms around Bruce's neck and gave him the biggest hug any little girl can give a fully grown man.

"I love you Bruce!"

Bruce looked at Alfred; his eyes filling up with tears.

"I love you too kiddo." He hugged her tight.

_~Present Day~_

Smiling to herself, Kerry remembered how great that day was for her. But the smile quickly faded when she remembered what happened next.

_~Flashback to later that day so many years ago~_

After opening her presents and having a party at the manor; Kerry, Bruce and Alfred sat down to have a nice dinner together; just the three of them.

"Thank you both for giving me the best birthday ever!" Kerry happily squealed.

Bruce and Alfred smiled at the little girl.

"Kerry." Bruce started.

"Master Bruce, do you think now is a good time to tell her? She's so happy." Alfred cautiously asked.

"Tell me what?" Kerry's voice went from happy to concerned, "What's going on?"

"She needs to know Alfred. Before something happens."

Kerry shouted out,

"OH MY GOD ALFRED'S DYING!" she started to tear up.

"No no," Alfred shook his head, "I'm fine; I'm not dying."

Sniffling, Kerry asked,

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Bruce cleared his throat,

"Kerry, Alfred is not dying; he's fine. But, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

With his head down, Alfred became sad. Bruce's face remained still and showed no emotion,

"This is going to be very hard to hear but I need you to be strong ok?" Kerry nodded, "That's my girl. I'm… I'm going away for some time tomorrow."

Confused, all that could come out of Kerry's mouth was,

"What?"

Bruce sighed,

"I'm going away tomorrow. I need to clear some things before I come back permanently. I know you were just getting used to me being here all the time but; I have to go."

Kerry started crying,

"That's why you threw me this party today. You wanted me remember this day before you leave," a tear came down her cheek and landed in her lap, "how long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. It could be a while."

So upset, Kerry hopped off the chair and out of the room to her room. Wanting to go after her, Alfred stood up; but was stopped in his tracks,

"Don't. She needs to realize that this is going to happen sometimes; we can't coddle her anymore; she's growing up."

Astonished at what he's hearing, Alfred frowned,

"She's only five Master Bruce. You can't expect her to understand why you're leaving," still in disbelief, Alfred headed towards the kitchen, "leave the dishes. I'll get them in the morning."

_~Present Day~_

Shaking that day out of her head, Kerry ate more of her breakfast.

_~FF 1 hour later~_

After finishing her breakfast, Kerry went for her bathroom to brush her teeth and get dressed when she heard a knock on her door,

"Come in."

Dick's head peeked around the door,

"Happy Birthday gorgeous!"

"How did you know?"

Dick closed her door,

"Alfred told me. I'm sorry I didn't know ahead of this."

Kerry laughed and ran her fingers thru her hair,

"It's ok; it's no big deal anymore. Bruce has forgotten my birthday since I was 5. Besides, I wouldn't expect you to know when my birthday is," She kissed his cheek, "but thank you for acknowledging it."

"I can do better than that, "he held out a box, "sorry it's not wrapped."

Taking the medium sized rectangular box, Kerry felt the weight,

"Whoa; what's in it, a rock?"

Dick chuckled,

"Why don't you open it and see for yourself."

"I guess I will then." Carefully placing the box on her bed and sitting next to it, she opened it. Pulling back the countless newspapers, she got to the heavy item on the bottom, "Oh my god," much to her surprise, at the bottom of the box was a snow globe. "this… this is a snow globe of Luxor, Egypt; the ancient city of Thebes. It's the start of the Valley of the Kings and Queens in Egypt. I've been looking for this one for years. I heard the Egyptian government stopped making it. How… how did you get this?"

"You like it?"

"I love it. Where did you get it?"

Dick sat on the other side of the box,

"When the circus traveled there when I was younger, my dad bought it for me as a souvenir."

Kerry became discouraged,

"It's beautiful. But I can't take it."

"Why not?"

"Because," Kerry placed it back in the box, "your dad bought it for you. I can't take something that he bought for you. It means too much to you."

Dick took the globe back out,

"So do you; and I know you collect them. I've seen the collection downstairs; it's quite impressive. But I noticed this one was missing from the Egypt set and I wanted you to have it," he held up the globe, "I want you to have it. My dad would want me to give it to someone who could enjoy it just as much as I did." He smiled a smile of reassurance.

Reaching with two hands, Kerry held the globe in her hands,

"Thank you. This is truly the best gift I have ever received."

"Oh come on now. Look at what you've got here; huge house, all the fanciest clothes in the world, your shoe closet is a woman's dream, beautiful jewelry. How is this little globe the best give you've ever gotten?"

"Because it comes from the heart. Sure anybody go out and buy a pair of shoes or a piece of jewelry for someone's birthday. But you gave me something of yours that your dad bought you because you saw my collection. I could never ask for anything better," she gave him a passionate kiss, "and it means more to me than all the other globes downstairs. Not because it completes a set, but because you gave it to me."

Feeling something he's been afraid to feel for a long time, Dick rubbed her cheek and kissed her,

"I'm just glad I was able to get you something you like. Even though it wasn't wrapped."

"It doesn't matter whether it was wrapped or not. What really matters is the thought. And this is the best thought anyone has given me."

Smiling at each other, they sat in silence; each feeling the same thing.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Kerry said, "anything."

"Ok," Dick took a huge breath, afraid of how to start, "I have this feeling; a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. I never thought I'd feel it again but somehow, you have helped me feel it again."

"What is it? _Oh man, I think he feels the same way. What am I going to say?"_

Taking her hand in his, Dick stared right into her more than usual bright, light blue eyes,

"Kerry, I know we've only been together a mere couple of weeks but; I L…"

"Dick, stop," Kerry butted in, "I know what you're going to say."

"You do?"

Kerry nodded,

"I feel the same way. I have for a long time; I've just been afraid to say it."

His smile conquered his face. Leaning in and wrapping his arms around her waist, they shared an intimate, passionate kiss filled with LOVE. (Yes I said it. They won't say it to each other until the sequel though but I will now start to use the word. Which makes me happy.)

"Come on," Dick released her, "let's go and display your new snow globe."

"Okay."

(I'm skipping forward a bit. Bruce and Alfred still have gifts to give.)

_~FF 3 hours~_

After displaying the new globe, Kerry and Dick went into the parlor only to find Alfred and Bruce waiting for her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KERRY!" They both yelled.

Seeing Bruce with a smile on his face, Kerry was in shock,

"Oh my god! Bruce you remembered!"

"I always remember."

Kerry frowned,

"Sure you do." They hugged.

On the table, there was a tray with little muffins and cupcakes,

"Cupcakes Alfred, this early in the morning? You never allow sweets this early."

Alfred chuckled,

"I'm making an exception today," He handed her a medium sized box, "Happy Birthday Miss Kerry."

Smiling and sitting on the couch, Kerry opened it to reveal a another snow globe,

"Ohhh, a new globe. What's this one?"

"That one is custom made. I had an old friend of mine from England make this for you. It is a replica of the manor with the entire family outside."

Kerry held the globe at eye level to see the tiny people inside,

"Oh my god we are. You even added Dick in there!" She looked closer to see that the tiny Dick replica had his arm around the tiny Kerry's waist; holding her close. This brought a smile to her face, "Oh Alfred it's beautiful. I'm keeping this one in my room to look at forever. Thank you!" she hugged him and kissed his cheek again.

The old man smiled, happy to bring happiness to his daughter-figure.

Next was Bruce who handed her 4 huge stacks of gifts,

"These are to make up for all the birthday's I've missed over the years."

"That's a lot of Birthdays Bruce." Dick said, eyeing the present stacks.

Kerry giggled,

"I was five Bruce. Then after 13, you forgot all together."

"Thanks for rubbing it in," Kerry laughed, "go on, open them."

One after another, all the presents from Bruce were opened; or so she thought.

"There's one more." Bruce handed her a small box.

"This one is small. Is it a car key?" She shook the box with a smile on her face.

Laughing a tiny chuckle, Bruce said,

"You already have a car. This one is special."

Ripping the paper and opening the tiny box, Kerry saw a necklace with a heart shaped pendant on the end. Rubbing it with her thumb, she felt her eye begin to get watery.

"It's a locket." Bruce told everybody.

Kerry opened it to see 2 pictures. On one side, it was a picture of Thomas and Martha Wayne and on the other; a picture of Thomas, Martha, a teenage Bruce and an infant Kerry in Martha's arms. She began to cry.

"The locket belonged to Mother. I thought she'd want you to have it. Even though they only knew you for a short time, they considered you their daughter. It was her wish to give this to her daughter or to my wife; whichever came first. I've been meaning to give it to you for years; but like you said, I haven't been a very good brother and have forgotten."

"It's gorgeous," Kerry said between tears, "Dick, would you put this on please?"

Grabbing the chain, Dick put it around Kerry's neck and latched it,

"There you go."

"Thanks," she placed her thumb against it and rubbed it, "thank you Bruce."

He hugged her; tears filling his eyes,

"You look like her wearing that."

Kerry smiled.

"I think that's enough saddening for one day," Alfred announced, "I'm going to start dinner. We have your favorite tonight Miss Kerry."

Kerry's eyes lightened to their usual color,

"Fillet Mignon with sautéed mushrooms?"

"But of course."

"YES!"

Alfred left the parlor and went into the kitchen.

"I should get this stuff up to my room and put everything away."

"Good idea. I have some business to do so I'll see you all later for dinner," he hugged his sister one last time, "Happy Birthday Kiddo."

"Thanks."

Letting go, Bruce left the parlor and went into his office.

Sighing, Kerry looked the countless boxes,

"This is going to be fun."

Dick laughed,

"I'll help." He picked up a giant stack of boxes.

Not wanting to argue, Kerry grabbed another stack and followed him. After 3 trips each, they managed to get all the boxes up to room. Plopping down on her bed, Kerry huffed,

"Phew, what a workout. That's the worse part of my birthday; then it's trying to find a place for everything."

Dick laughed again,

"For a girl who has everything, how do they manage to buy your stuff? What's left for you to have?"

"Oh please, there's always stuff. And I don't have everything. Believe it or not, I am a simple girl."

"Oh yeah?" Dick laid next to her, his hand underneath his head.

"Yeah," Kerry sat on her right arm, "you don't think so?"

"It's not that I don't think so. I mean come on, designer clothes, designer shoes, all the designer purses any girl could ever want. You have a brand new car, jewelry; what's left for you to have?"

"Are you saying I'm a spoiled rich girl?"

Dick shot up,

"Of course not! I don't see you as simple though."

"Dick," Kerry's voice turned harsh, "I don't need all the jewelry for one thing; I don't go out enough to wear it, two, I am simple. You've seen it! I am perfectly content with just hanging out at home all cuddled up with a blanket and a book. Yeah I'm not saying that all this luxury stuff isn't nice because it is; but I'm more than that. Yes when I go out I have to look presentable; I am a Wayne after all. But when I'm here I'm usually in comfy clothes; sweatpants, tank top and my hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, nothing fancy."

"I know… just seeing you opening all Bruce's presents and getting the necklace set; it's… I don't know."

Kerry placed a hand on his shoulder,

"You… you aren't worried about being able to provide for me are you?"

"Would it be wrong if I was?"

"Yes. Baby, I don't want to be coddled and provided for all the time. I am able to take care of myself."

"I know you are but… my dad always taught me to take care of the lady in my life. I took care of my mom because she was the lady in my life. And now it's you; I want to take care of you."

Kerry kissed him,

"Then take care of me in other ways. Don't worry about the whole financial stuff I don't care about that. If you want to take care of me, then take care of me in the way that is you; by caring for me," she kissed him again, "can you do that?"

"You bet I can." He gave her a heated kiss, "I'm sorry I got like that. Insecurity I guess."

"It's ok, I understand," she held his hand, "so what do you about me giving you a gift?"

"But it's your birthday. You're supposed to receive the gifts, not me."

Kerry smiled,

"I like to share." She kissed him again. But this one was filled with lust and desire.

A grin crawled across Dick's face,

"You are such a naughty girl."

Kerry laughed then was kissed by the man she loves and who loves her just as much.

Leaning back, they started making sweet love to one another. This really did start off being the best birthday Kerry had ever had.

_Alright, this chapter is done. I wanted to focus on the good parts of Kerry's birthday then I'll get to the bad parts. As we know from the movie, Dick finds out about Bruce quitting being Batman and then Chase coming over; Dick running away and the manor being invaded. The next chapter is the 2__nd__ part of this scene and will be very good; I have a really good idea I want to do. Not many chapters are left before I end the story. Thank you to everybody for sticking with me this far. I hope you all enjoyed it._


	32. Chapter 32MRated Chapter 30

Hey readers, Callelover1031 here. Want you all to know that the M-Rated version of Chapter 30-Another day of love is up. Sorry it took so long to get up. I hope you all enjoy it and continue to enjoy the T-rated version. Thank you all for sticking with me through all of this; you guys are the best!

Callenlover1031


	33. Chapter 33The beginning of the end part2

_Hola readers! Callenlover1031 here. First off, let me start by saying sorry for not updating in a while; things have been crazy lately. Getting towards the end of the semester for school so all the professors are pushing homework, papers, speeches… not fun. So that's been taking up most of my time and will continue to take up most of my time for a few weeks but I'll try to update as often as I can; but I'm not promising anything. Anyways, this chapter will start off in the afternoon with Kerry upstairs in her room and Dick in the Batcave with Bruce. This is the chapter where Dick runs away so Kerry takes it extremely hard. I'm not sure if this chapter will get to the invasion of Wayne Manor or not so I'm not going to say yes or no. _

Chapter 28-The beginning of the end part 2

Kerry's POV

Up in her room, Kerry was trying on the clothes Bruce and Alfred bought her. Wearing a black flowered skirt with a yellow halter top, she twirled in the mirror. Looking through her multiple boxes of shoes, she found a pair of open-toed black flats. Trying those on too, she once again looked at herself in the mirror. But seeing herself, she kept going back to what Dick said earlier.

_~Flashback~_

"For a girl who has everything, how do they manage to buy you stuff? What's left for you to have?"

"Oh please, there's always stuff. And I don't have everything. Believe it or not, I am a simple girl."

"Oh yeah?" Dick laid next to her, his hand underneath his head.

"Yeah," Kerry sat on her right arm, "you don't think so?"

"It's not that I don't think so. I mean come on, designer clothes, designer shoes, and all the designer purses any girl could ever want. You have a brand new car, jewelry; what's left for you to have?"

"Are you saying I'm a spoiled rich girl?"

Dick shot up,

"Of course not! I don't see you as simple though."

"Dick," Kerry's voice turned harsh, "I don't need all the jewelry for one thing; I don't go out enough to wear it, two, I am simple. You've seen it! I am perfectly content with just hanging out at home all cuddled up with a blanket and a book. Yeah I'm not saying that all this luxury stuff isn't nice because it is; but I'm more than that. Yes when I go out I have to look presentable; I am a Wayne after all. But when I'm here I'm usually in comfy clothes; sweatpants, tank top and my hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, nothing fancy."

_~Now~_

Pondering the thoughts in her head, Kerry didn't know what to think.

"Maybe he's right. Maybe I am nothing more than a spoiled rich girl," but she started to think about all the work she does, "but I donate to charity, I volunteer my time at holidays, I'm not stuck up…" she exhaled deeply. Taking off the outfit she had on, she tried on another; this one consisted of dark wash jeans, a white short sleeved shirt with orange stars on it and white pumps. Looking in the mirror again, a smile grew, "but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like having all the nice stuff," she turned to her left, "but I'm more than this," she turned to her right, "I need to prove to him that there's more to me than designer clothes and shoes." Deciding to stop trying on her clothes, she placed the clothes back in the boxes and left them on her bed. Changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt, she let her hair down and ran her fingers thru it. Going downstairs, she went into Bruce's office to use the computer. Researching various charities that needed volunteers, she wrote down their information and quickly left Bruce's office. Going past her snow globe display case, she stopped and glanced at the collection, "he gave me such a wonderful gift. I need to do this for him." Walking into the parlor, she dialed the numbers on her sheet and made notes of her conversations.

Dick and Bruce's POV

While Kerry was doing all her things upstairs, Dick was in the BatCave looking at the BatSuit when Bruce showed up,

"Still admiring that old thing are we?"

Dick glanced over his shoulder,

"I've looked up to Batman for years. What he does, what he teaches… everything about him. When I found out Batman was you, I was so… excited. I wanted you to train me; let me be next to you. When you said no; I didn't understand. I still don't understand."

Bruce turned the light off over the BatSuit,

"And you never will understand." He walked out and went by the BatComputer.

Following him in confusion, Dick asked,

"What do you mean I'll never understand?"

Bruce clicked a button on a remote, shutting off the lights,

"I've made a choice on what life I want."

Dick stood in pure confusion,

"What are you talking about?"

"Kerry was right all these years. I've had to choose one life over the other and I've always chosen Batman; never this life," he locked a giant safe, "I've decided to take the next step with Chase."

"Bruce… does that mean?" Dick followed Bruce over to the BatMobile turntable.

"So, from this day on, Batman is no more." With a click of a button, the BatMobile sank beneath the floor.

Dick watched the BatMobile sink,

"You can't just quit! I mean, there's monsters out there," he stopped and stood next to Bruce, "Batman has to protect the innocent!"

Bruce clicked the lights off down the driveway of the BatMobile,

"I've dedicated my life to helping strangers I've never met; faces I've never seen," he walked around the turntable towards the stairs, "well, the innocent are faceless anymore." He turned his face towards Dick's.

Dick huffed, almost filled with anger,

"You can't tell me what I'm going to do with the rest of my life," Bruce started walking away, "look; my dad told me that every man goes his own way. Well my way is Two-  
>Face," he and Bruce walked down some stairs, "you gotta help me!"<p>

Bruce clicked more lights and computers off,

"And you do find Harvey and then you kill him," he fiercely turned towards Dick, "what next?" Dick couldn't say anything; all he could do was deeply exhale, "exactly; then you'll be alone like me."

They stood, staring at each other,

_"I wouldn't be alone like you because I have Kerry; I'll always have her." Dick thought to himself._

Bruce started walking up the stairs,

"Now you have to let this go. Listen to me Dick I'm your friend." He walked more up the stairs.

Quickly following him, Dick said,

"I don't need a friend right now I need a partner. Two Face has gotta pay."

Looking around, Bruce sighed.

"Please." Dick begged. (Awww, he went all softy; he brought down his touch outer shell)

"Chase is… coming over for dinner. I'm going to tell her… everything. Come on upstairs we'll talk." He placed on hand on Dick's shoulder and walked up the rest of the stairs.

Kerry's POV

Up in her room, Kerry was putting her clothes in drawers and listening to her stereo.

"Awww man," she tried to go close a drawer that was overfilled, "damn, I have to go through some of these now."

Opening it again, she pulled out all the shirts and laid them on her bed. After several minutes had passed, she made no progress.

_~FF 1 hour~_

With still no progress, Kerry had no idea what to do. Grunting, she flung herself on her back when she heard a knock on her door,

"Yeah?"

Normal POV

Opening her door, Dick looked in,

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hi you," Kerry sat up, "where have you been all day?"

"Oh uh," he walked in and closed the door, "I've been talking with Bruce."

Kerry raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"Talking… with Bruce? All day?"

"Yeah I know… are you busy?" he looked at her bed, "what are you doing?"

Kerry laughed,

"I was attempting to put all my new shirts in the drawers; but they're so overfilled they can't close. I have to find some way to make them all fit," She cleared some out of the way, "why what's wrong?"

Sitting down on her bed, Dick became melancholy,

"Bruce is quitting being Batman."

Kerry paused folding a shirt,

"I know." She went back to folding.

"You know?"

"Yeah," a shirt was placed into a drawer, "Bruce told me a few days ago."

Wanting to scream, Dick was in disbelief,

"And you didn't tell me why?"

Another shirt was placed into a drawer,

"Bruce wanted to tell you on his own; when he thought you were ready to find out."

"Oh yeah, he wanted to tell me how to live my life."

"Dick," Kerry harshly pushed a drawer closed, "he's not telling you how to live your life. He's telling you how not to live your life; he knows from experience."

"Two-Face has to pay. I can't just sit here and not do anything knowing he's still out there waiting to kill again!"

"What do you expect to do Dick? Hunt him down and kill him? What happens if you don't kill him but he kills you? Did you ever think of that?" Kerry forcibly asked.

"He won't kill me."

"You don't know that! You're not invincible," Kerry leaned against her dresser; tears running down her cheeks, "I can't lose you."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Come with me."

Kerry faced Dick,

"What?"

"Come with me." Dick repeated himself.

"Dick…"

He hopped off the bed and walked over to her,

"Think about it. You come with me; you wouldn't have to lose me and I wouldn't have to lose you. I can kill Two-Face then we can be together; we wouldn't have to hide it from anyone."

Slipping past him, Kerry went over to the bed and picked up more shirts,

"This is crazy; this is absolutely crazy. I couldn't leave Bruce and Alfred; they're my family."

"It won't be forever. I don't want to lose you."

Kerry picked up some shirts and went back over to her dresser,

"Dick… I'm sorry. I can't leave. And you don't have to either.

Dick went silent,

"I thought you'd understand." He went to leave.

Sensing him getting ready to leave, Kerry whirled around and grabbed his arm,

"Will you stop?"

Still trying to leave, Dick kept pulling,

"No; will you just let me go?"

"No," holding onto his arm with one hand, she placed her free hand across his torso to his opposite side, "will you stop and listen to me for a minute please?"

Exhaling deeply again, Dick quit fussing,

"Fine."

"Thank you;" she released him, "I'm going to ask you the same thing I asked Bruce when he first became Batman; who are you really doing this for… your family, or you?"

"Why does that matter?"

She sighed,

"It makes all the difference. It tells me if you're acting on sadness… or hatred."

"Why does that even matter, what's the difference?"

Kerry leaned against the door,

"If you acted on sadness, you'd rather see him spend eternity in jail, which is for your family… if you acted on hatred, you'd kill him; which is for you." Dick sighed this time, "there you go; that answers the question. You're acting on hatred instead of sadness. You keep acting on hatred and it's going to consume you; it will become your life."

"You don't understand; you didn't know your parents! You don't know what it's like to lose them!" Kerry put her head down. Realizing what he said, Dick felt guilty, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not. Even though you never knew them, you lost 4 parents; not just 2 like I did. Not knowing them only makes it worse; you never knew what they were like, how they dressed, how they smiled." He became sad and sat on the bed; his head in his hands.

Sitting next to him, Kerry placed a tender hand on his shoulder,

"Those are the things you hold on to. You remember the good things about them; not that you lost them. You'd lose them eventually."

"I know, but it wasn't supposed to be like this."

"It never is. Life is… unfair sometimes. All you can do is take what it gives you and make the best of it," Dick looked at her, "please, don't go."

Staring into her eyes, Dick fought with himself. He wanted to stay and be with her, but he couldn't hold back the urge to make Two-Face pay for ruining his life,

"I'm sorry; I can't. I have to make Two-Face pay," Kerry's eyes became watery. Drying her eye with his thumb, Dick pulled her close, "I'm so, so sorry."

All Kerry could do was cry in his chest,

"Me too." She lightly muttered.

With his head on hers, Dick began to feel guilty again,

"I promise you, I'll never forget you." He let go and got off her bed. Walking over to the door, he reached for the handle, "you mean everything to me; I'll always remember every second we spent together." He opened the door and walked out; slowly closing it behind him.

Once the door was closed, Kerry threw everything off her bed and wailed. Throwing herself face down on her pillow, all she could do was cry some more.

Hearing the crying from outside her room, Dick's eyes become watery; tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry. I love you." and he walked away.

Kerry's POV

Beginning to doubt herself and have second thoughts, Kerry lifted her head up to look at the door, hoping to see Dick run through it. Not seeing the door open, Kerry cried some more.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked between cries.

Dick's POV

After leaving Kerry's room, Dick went into his room. Going under his bed, he pulled out a duffle bag and started to put clothes from his dresser into it. Filling it with only the basics, he went downstairs to the silver closet. Looking over his shoulders, he went through the silver closet in to the BatCave. Going into the changing room/ suits storage (whatever you want to call it) he saw Batman's mask and the mask he used in the subway. Seeing his uniform, he stuffed it into his duffle bag. Getting his motorcycle, he walked through the BatMobile driveway; leaving the Wayne life behind him. Reaching outside, he mounted his bike. And with one last breath, he drove off into the dark night.

Kerry's POV

After crying for what seemed like eternity, she gathered enough courage to go out of her room and downstairs. Rounding the corner of the foyer leading to the living room, she called out,

"Hey Bruce…" she sees Chase sitting on the couch next to him, "oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. What is it?" Bruce wondered.

"It's nothing. I was just going to ask if you wanted to go out somewhere but I see you're busy."

Chase and Kerry eyed each other; tensions high.

Trying to ignore it, Bruce suggested,

"Why don't the three of us go out? We can go see a show."

With that, Chase fiercely turned her head and looked at Bruce; a look of disbelief on her face.

"Uh…" Kerry started, "no thanks. I wouldn't want to ruin your evening; even though it is my birthday," She turned and went back upstairs. Slamming her door, she flung herself on her bed again, "why does this not surprise me?"

_~FF 1hour~_

Kerry's POV

Picking up her floor, Kerry was thinking about Dick and how much she missed him.

"Why did he have to leave? Why can't he just move on and understand that there's nothing he can do," Shaking her head to get him out of her thoughts, she heard a big CRACK!, "what in the world was that?" But figuring it was nothing, she went back to picking up the shirts off the floor only to hear yells, "what is going on down there?" dropping a pile of shirts onto her bed, Kerry left her room, "I'm sure Chase knocked over a lamp while her and Bruce get busy…" her lip curled, "well I guess I can never sit on that couch ever again," she got to the corner only to see Bruce and Chase on the stairs fighting off men with masks, _"Oh my god! It's Two-Face! What in the hell is he doing here?"_ she thought back to the Bruce at Nygma's party, _"you've got to be kidding me!"_ wanting to act, she was suddenly stopped when she heard gun fire and Chase scream. Seeing Bruce fall down the stairs, Kerry wanted to call out and run over to Bruce. But she couldn't. She knew that if Two-Face saw her she'd be the next shot. So to stop her from yelling, she tightly covered her mouth with her hands. To her worse nightmare, Two-Face went skipping over to Bruce and held a gun to his head, "No…" a light mutter escaped her mouth.

"NO! Don't kill him…"

With fear all of over, Kerry had to peek around the corner of the wall to see a funny looking dude with bright orange hair wearing a green leotard,

"Oh my god… it's Riddler. I should say Ngyma." Not being able to see another thing, she ran back down to her room and locked her door behind her. Quickly pressing the button, the panel to the BatCave moved; giving her to OK to run through it. Running like never before, she stopped in her tracks to see debris everywhere, "Oh he didn't… That was a big mistake on your part Riddler. No one destroys the cave; especially things I designed," checking everywhere, she became heavy hearted when she saw the BatMobile completely destroyed, "Awwwww man… not the BatMobile," checking the BatComputer, a small smile crawled on her face, "at least this didn't get too damaged. I just hope I can access the GPS tracker system," pressing buttons quicker than the speed of light, or so it seemed, hope started to fill Kerry's heart, "come on boy, work for me, please. I have to find him," BEEP, BEEP! "YES!" Importing the coordinates to a portable device, similar to the modern day Ipad, Kerry left a note on the BatComputer for Alfred to find then ran out the BatCave, grabbing a jacket that was hanging on the wall, "thank god I was smart and hung a jacket down here." And she was gone.

_Alright, this chapter is done. The next chapter will start right where this one left off; Kerry on buses and trains trying to find Dick. It will start with her POV then go to her and Dick's once she finds him. I might have one Alfred POV; he has to find the BatCave destroyed and the note Kerry left for him. The next chapter might… not sure yet, have Dick becoming Robin. I think I might get to it. I should but I'm not guaranteeing anything. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!_


	34. Chapter 34Robin is born

_Hey readers, glad to see you! How was everybody's Easter? (for all who celebrate it) Happy Holiday's this time of year; hope they bring you all good fortune. 3 Anyways, this chapter will continue right where the last chapter ended. Kerry finds Dick and explains the whole GPS tracker ordeal and begs him to come back to Wayne Manor. I'm pretty sure I'll get to Dick becoming Robin. Hope you all liked the last chapter and continue to enjoy the story; only 2 or 3 more chapters; might do an epilogue so the 3__rd__ chapter will be an epilogue. I have this chapter and 1 more from the actual movie then the epilogue connecting Batman Forever to Batman and Robin. I do plan on doing a Batman and Robin fanfic; just not sure when. I have other fanfics I want to get to; but I'll see what I decide to do. But enough chitter chatter; let's start the chapter! Don't forget to review. _

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 29-Robin is born

Kerry's POV

Sitting on a bus, Kerry kept looking at the portable device to keep track of the blimp. Looking out the window hoping to notice something different than every other day, her heart dropped when the bus stopped and she saw a pair of love-birds get off and enter a restaurant; sending the bus back into motion. Sighing, she went back to keeping track of the blimp of the device. After about 45minutes, the bus stopped,

"Excuse me, Miss Wayne…" The driver stood in front of her.

"Yes?" Kerry looked up from the device.

"This is your stop Ma'am."

Glancing out the window then at the device, Kerry grabbed her bag,

"Oh… thank you sir. I appreciate the help; you've been so kind."

The driver led Kerry to the front of the bus and lowered it for her,

"My pleasure. Please be careful now; some of the people around here aren't the friendliest."

Smiling, Kerry nodded her head and got off the bus. Watching it leave and turn the corner, she looked down at her device. Glancing to her left then her right, she crossed the street; heading toward a dark shop.

"Ok, he's about a half hour up the next street," she looked around her surroundings. Catching sight of an alley, she smiled, "this alley should cut right to him in half the hour."

Standing at the opening, she took a deep breath and stepped in. Constantly looking over her shoulder, she kept a steady pace; not wanting to show her fear. Halfway through, a laugh was heard. Quickly flailing her head all around, Kerry tried to find the source; but couldn't see or hear anything. Picking up her pace, she walked faster; wanting to get out there. More laughs. Picking up her pace again, more laughs surrounded her.

"Well well.. look who we got here boys."

"Who's there?" Kerry held her bag tight.

Laughter surrounded her,

"You hear that? She wants to know who's here."

"I say we show her Mitch. What do you say Doug?"

"Yeah; she's really pretty," a deep voice came from behind Kerry, "I could have a lot fun with her."

"Hey!" A harsh voice came from the left, "back off. She's mine first you know that stupid."

Kerry felt her body starting to shake,

"Go away. You don't know who I am."

She was engulfed in laughter. Hearing the footsteps of the men, she took off running to the other side of the alley.

"WE GOT A RUNNER BOYS!"

"AFTER HER!"

Not looking over her shoulders, Kerry continued to run to the end of the alley; hoping to get into a lighted area… and to Dick. She heard the footsteps get closer and closer. Seeing a light, she knew she was getting closer. Suddenly getting a surge of adrenaline, her speed picked up and she stepped into the light. But she wasn't fast enough; she felt a pair of arms grab her.

"You're fast for a chick. I'll have to fix that." It was the harsh voice from the alley.

Being dragged, Kerry's natural instincts kicked in. She started to kick and scream in a panic; forgetting all the practice and discipline Bruce had taught her over the years. Managing to kick one of the men in the gut, he went down with a grunt. Wiggling her arms free, she elbowed her grabber in the face and started to run again.

"GET HER FOOLS!"

Another grab from behind. But these arms were stronger than the last; but they weren't the strong arms she had for. Trying to kick and scream again, her efforts were foiled. One of the men grabbed her legs while her grabber held hand over her mouth.

"Well…" the harsh voice huffed; almost out of breath, "you put up a good fight; only made the chase even more fun. Now you just relax, I'll take good care of you." his hand caressed her cheek.

Afraid of what was next, Kerry wiggled some more and closed her eyes only to hear the sound of a motorcycle and someone yelling,

"HEY! LET HER GO!"

(Before we get to the rest of that, I'm going to back-track a bit to Alfred)

Alfred's POV

After being unconscious for a few hours, Alfred opened his eyes only to find himself in the hall closet. Forcibly pushing the door, it swung open only to reveal a giant mess everywhere,

"Oh dear… what happened here?" He felt a bump on the back of his head and it all came back to him, "oh no. Master Bruce!" Shuffling as quickly as his old body could let him, Alfred hurried into the living room where Bruce and Chase were supposed to be. Seeing the mess, his eyes went wide behind his glasses; only to go wider when he saw Bruce at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious. Scurrying over to him, Alfred kneeled down and saw the cut on his forehead, "Oh Master Bruce." Managing to drag him off the stair to the floor, Alfred ran upstairs to find Kerry. Arriving at her door, he found it locked, "Miss Kerry! Miss Kerry, please open. Master Bruce is hurt!" But of course, as we know, she wasn't there. Going back downstairs, he went through the silver closet to the BatCave; only to find that destroyed too.

_"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"_

Looking at the BatComputer, a glim of hope surged through Alfred. Going over to it, he tried to access the security camera. Instead, Kerry's face appeared.

"Alfred, if you're getting this than that means you're alright and Bruce is hurt. Yes, I saw Bruce fall down the stairs earlier. Two-Face and Riddler invaded the house; they know Bruce is Batman. For some reason they took Chase when they left. I managed to run into my room and lock my door then ran down here through the panel in my room. I have shut down all the electrical systems in the BatCave for the time being. I'm sure you're wondering where I am…" she paused then continued "Dick ran away earlier this evening. I've gone after him to find him. I don't know when we'll be back but I need you to do me a favor. Up in my room in my desk drawer, you're going to find a design for a new suit. This suit is meant for Dick to join Bruce. I know after tonight Bruce is not going to quit being Batman; if everything, it will make him see he needs to be Batman. I've been designing this suit in my free time the past few days but I haven't had a chance to finish it and add the finishing touches. I need you to make that suit for Dick; it's time he joined Bruce. You have to access my room through the BatCave; the door should still be locked from when I left. I Love You!"

The messaged ended. Scurrying up a flight of stairs, Alfred found himself in Kerry's room. Walking over to the desk, he actively looked through all the drawers until he found a folder marked, "Batman Designs". Opening it, he saw pages upon pages of designs. On the very top was the design for Dick's suit. Following that was all the weapons and gadgets designs to fit Dick's suit design; BatBombs, grabbling hooks, BatArangs… almost everything Batman had just in red. Smiling at the creativity, Alfred exited Kerry's room through her door; hearing the wall panel close behind him. Getting back downstairs, Alfred saw Bruce just lying on the floor in front of the stairs. Knowing he couldn't drag the fully grown man up the stairs, Alfred had no choice but to leave him there until Kerry came back, or so he thought. Having to make a drastic choice, Alfred dialed the phone,

"Excuse me, is this Bradley? Yes, this is Alfred; Miss Kerry Wayne's butler. I hate to bother you at this time of night, but I am in need of your assistance…" he glanced at the unconscious Bruce on the floor, "I am in need of carrying Master Bruce upstairs. And as you may know, I am unable to do so myself." (I always wondered how Bruce got upstairs to his room when it was just Alfred. And as much as I love Alfred, there's no way he could lug Bruce up those stairs and into his bed. This is how it happened. Brad, Josh and Derrek come to the manor to help get Bruce upstairs.) "Thank you very much Master Bradley. And if you'd be so kind and not say anything to anybody; I shall explain everything when you arrive." He hung up the phone and attempted to clear some way on the stairs.

~_FF 1 hour~_

Hearing the doorbell, Alfred began to panic; he didn't know what to expect. Slowly walking towards the door, he saw it open. Hiding against the wall, he heard

"Alfred? It's Brad, Josh and Derrek! Are you okay?" Brad yelled.

Sighing with relief, Alfred appeared from around the corner,

"Oh thank goodness it's only you three."

Josh ran over to Alfred and examined him,

"Oh my god Alfred are you okay?" he felt the bump on the back of his head.

"I'm fine Master Josh, thank you." he winced at the feel of the bump; sending a glare at Josh.

"Sorry. That's some nasty bump," Josh saw the mess in the living room and parlor, "what happened here?"

"Yeah Alfred; what happened? Where's Kerry?" Brad concernedly asked.

Alfred led the three boys to Bruce on the floor,

"The manor was invaded by two people posing as trick or treaters. I was bumped on the head and Master Bruce was hurt. Kerry left to go somewhere so she's not here. I woke up in the hall closet only to find the place like this."

Derrek and Brad picked up Bruce as they were the strongest. Josh went into the kitchen to get a rag for Alfred's bump,

"Here, put this on. It will help with the swelling." He placed the warm rag against Alfred's somewhat bald head.

Watching Derrek and Brad carry Bruce up the stairs, Alfred sighed with anguish,

"I was a fool to open the door. I should've known they were phony."

"You couldn't have known Alfred; don't be hard on yourself," Josh switched sides of the rag, "everything will be ok. Derrek and Brad will take care of Bruce."

Alfred smiled a little smile,

"Thank you Master Josh. I will take care of Master Bruce; it is my duty and I've been doing it long before you were born."

Josh couldn't help but crack a grin,

"Please take it easy; especially going up and down those stairs. You have a lot of swelling and with rigorous movement; it can cause you to faint."

Derrek and Brad came back down,

"OK Alfred, he's all good to go."

"Thank you… all of you. I greatly appreciate the assistance."

The three boys smiled.

"It was our pleasure Alfred. Are you going to be ok?"

"Of course Master Derrek. Now you three better be getting home; it's late."

They all smiled and the boys lightly patted Alfred's shoulder. One after the other; they walked through the front door; the last one closing it behind him.

Smiling at the helpfulness of the boys, Alfred turned his attention to the stairs and Bruce. Once upstairs, he cleaned Bruce's cuts and covered them. Letting him rest, Alfred left the room and went down to the BatCave to start working on Dick's BatSuit.

(Now I'm going back to Kerry in the alley, but in Dick's POV. Sorry if this is a bit on the confusing side.)

Dick's POV

Sitting in the diner across the street from the alley where Kerry was (he didn't know it yet), Dick was eating a piece of pie,

"Man… Alfred's is so much better." He pictured the old man's face in the kitchen making the pie and Kerry running in once she smelled it. This made him smile, _"I wonder what she is doing right now."_

The waitress came over; interrupting his thoughts,

"Can I get you anything else sir?" she took some of his dishes.

"No thank you I've had enough." He placed his napkin on the plate in front of him.

With lust in her eyes, the waitress bent down; exposing her chest to poor Dick,

"Let me get this out of your way," she picked up the plate and stood back up, "you know… I get off in a bit. Would you, like to go get some coffee?"

Smiling and chuckling, Dick was floored,

"Uh thanks for the offer but you see… I already have a girl."

The waitress became annoyed,

"Oh? Was she supposed to meet you here tonight?"

Dick frowned,

"No. I had to leave her for some time. I have something to take care of; but I promised I'd go back to her."

"Oh." The waitress left.

Chuckling, Dick paid the check and left a tip. Putting his leather jacket on, he grabbed his helmet and left the diner. Mounting his bike, he revved it. Pulling away, that's when he heard the laughing and screaming. Turning his bike around, he rode up the struggle and shouted,

"HEY! LET HER GO!"

Jumping off his bike and taking off his helmet, he was immediately attacked by the spare guy on the side. Dodging a punch, Dick kicked him; sending him flying backwards. The second guy that was holding the girls feet came at him; filled with anger,

"You're going to pay for interrupting me boy!" The harsh voice guy lunged at Dick; only to meet Dick's fist.

Looking at the third guy, Dick threatened him,

"You want a piece too?"

Full of fear, the third guy let go of Kerry and ran off down the alley.

"HEY YOU BLUBBERING IDIOT," the harsh voice guy yelled, "GET BACK HERE!"

Dick turned to face him,

"I suggest you take his idea." He huffed. The third guy, who was the spare, got up and ran after the 2nd guy, "see, even your other guy left."

The harsh voice guy stood up and pointed to Dick,

"This isn't over boy!" and he left down the alley.

Turning his attention to the girl, Dick ran over and helped her up,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you." The girl stood up and froze, "Dick?"

Normal POV

"Dick… is that you?"

"Oh my god Kerry?" Dick pulled her close, "wh… what are you going here?"

Kerry started to cry,

"I thought I'd never find you." she tightly hugged him and kissed him.

Kissing her like never before, Dick began to tear,

"What are you doing all the way out here? How did you find me?"

"The manor was invaded. Tw-Face and Riddler destroyed the BatCave and shot Bruce." Kerry mumbled together.

"Whoa whoa; slow down. Take a deep breath and tell me again."

Kerry took a deep breath to relax her nerves,

"Two-Face and Riddler invaded the manor and destroyed the BatCave."

"The BatMobile too?"

Kerry sniffled,

"Everything. Bruce was shot and Chase was taken. They figured out Bruce was Batman."

"What happened to Al?"

"I don't know I left before I found out." Tears ran down her face.

Dick sighed.

"Dick you have to come back." Kerry said between sobs.

Dick looked down at her,

"Kerry…"

"Please… we need you." More tears fell down her cheeks.

Sighing, Dick nodded,

"Alright. Let's go."

Smiling, Kerry flung herself into Dick's chest and hugged him,

"Thank you."

Tilting her chin up, Dick kissed her with so much passion it felt like they never left each other,

"Come on," He grabbed her hand and led her towards his motorcycle. Handing her the other helmet, he put his on and started the bike, "hold on tight."

Wrapping her arms around his torso, Kerry leaned her head against his back; breathing in the smell of his cologne. Keeping quiet the entire time, Kerry kept thinking about the time she was without the man in front of her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dick hollering behind him,

"Hey, why don't we take a rest for a while. Don't need you falling asleep back there."

"OK!" Kerry hollered back to him then yawning; making Dick smile.

Gently pulling off in front of a hotel, Dick took off his helmet and dismounted his bike; holding his hand out to the girl on the back of the motorcycle. Taking his hand, Kerry swung her right leg over the bike and removed her helmet.

"I remember this hotel; I used to come here all the time when I was younger."

"Why don't we stay the night here for a few hours and catch some sleep. We'll continue in the morning."

"Ok." Together, they went into the hotel.

_~FF 8hours~_

Alfred and Bruce's POV

Alfred walked into Bruce's room; his hands behind his back,

"Master Bruce… Master Bruce."

Hearing the light sound of Alfred's voice, Bruce opened his eyes.

"How are you young man?"

Blinking at the light, Bruce lightly muttered,

"You haven't called me that for a long time."

Alfred smiled,

"Old habits die hard. Are you alright?"

Sitting up in the bed, Bruce became worried,

"Where's Chase?"

"I'm afraid they've taken Doctor Meridian. Master Dick has run away; Kerry is nowhere to be found. The cave has been destroyed… and there's another riddle."

Looking around the room, Bruce got off the bed and went put a shirt on.

"I would suggest you stay in bed until you feel well."

"No thanks Alfred," Bruce left his room and went downstairs, "no one breaks into Wayne Manor, destroys the place and gets away with it.

Kerry and Dick's POV

Waking up in the arms of a man, Kerry freaked out; afraid of where she was.

"Hey, relax; it's me." Dick's tender touch relaxed her.

"Oh Dick… I'm sorry; I panicked."

Dick pulled her into his chest,

"I know; it's okay… I'm here."

Calming her breathing, Kerry was relaxed,

"Thanks."

Kissing the top of her head, Dick rubbed her back,

"Let's get going; we have a long way back to Wayne Manor."

"Ok."

They both stood up and grabbed their bags. Walking out of the room, they paid for the night and mounted the motorcycle and drove off into the horizon.

_~FF 2hours~_

Pulling into the garage, Dick turned off the bike and Kerry quickly hopped off it. Running into the house with Dick right behind her,

"Alfred! Alfred!" Kerry hollered.

"Miss Kerry," Alfred ran over, "Master Dick. You're both alright."

"Is Bruce alright?" Kerry held the helmet in her hands.

Alfred nodded,

"He's just fine."

Kerry let out a sigh of relief,

"Is it done?"

Alfred nodded again,

"You just have to add the finishing touches; your own personal stamp."

"Thanks. Can you explain what happened to him while I go and finish that?" Kerry handed the helmet to Dick.

"Of course."

Kerry walked through the rest of the house to a secret room to see what work has been done on Dick's BatSuit. Comparing it to her written design, she smiled,

"Just have to add a few finishing touches." Not wasting any time, Kerry got to work to finish it.

_~FF to that night~_

Alfred and Bruce's POV

Down in the BatCave, Alfred and Bruce were looking at the last riddle. Standing next to a table, Bruce was reading the riddle,

"We're 5 little items of an everyday sort. You'll find us all in a tennis court". In... A-E-I-O-U. Vowels.  
>Trying not to sound rude, Alfred showed his wisdom,<p>

"Not entirely unclever, sir, but what do a clock, a match, chess pawns, and vowels have in common? What do these riddles mean?  
>"Every riddle has a number in the question and they arrived at this order: 13, 1, 8, and 5.<br>Confused at the idea, Alfred looked at the other riddles,

"13, 1, 8, and 5. What do they mean?"

"Perhaps letters of the alphabet?

"Of course, 13 is M." Alfred informed.

With a notepad in hand, Bruce wrote down the other letters,  
>"1 would be A, 8 would be H, and 5 would be E.<br>"M-A-H-E. "  
>Trying to show his brightness, Bruce put together everybody else would have missed,<p>

"Perhaps 1 and 8 are 18."

"18 is R. M-R-E." Alfred forcibly yelled out  
>Glasses on, Bruce looked at Alfred,<p>

"How about… Mr.E?"

"Mystery?"  
>"And another name for mystery is?"<p>

Smiling with confidence,

"Enigma!"  
>"Mr. E. Nygma. Edward Nygma. Stickley's suicide was obviously a computer-generated forgery." Bruce figured it out. Walking through the now somewhat clean BatCave, Bruce became furious.<br>Quickly following behind him Alfred flattered him,

"You really are quite bright… despite what people say."  
>"Are all the BatSuits destroyed Alfred?"<p>

Alfred walked next to a black statue and a desk,

"All except the proto-type sonar modifications you invented but you haven't tested it yet!"

Bruce looked at the black covered figure,

"Tonight's a good night." And pulled back the tarp.

Changing into the new BatSuit, Bruce/Batman strutted into the vehicle bay,

"What do you suggest Alfred; by sea," he clicked a remote, lightly up the BatBoat, "or by air?" the BatPlane lit up.

"Why not both?"

(Alright, I'm back-tracking a few hours when Kerry shows Dick his new suit.)

_~Flashback a few hours~_

Kerry's POV

Stepping back to examine her work, a smile appeared on Kerry's face,

"I hope he likes it," she left the room and went upstairs, "Alfred…" she went into the foyer and saw the old man cleaning up, "Alfred, have you seen Dick?"

"Oh uh," Alfred held a dust rag, "I do believe he's in the garage. Is everything alright?"

Kerry smiled and nodded her head,

"It's finished. I want to show him." She ran to the garage.

Dick and Kerry's POV

Dick was kneeling behind a bike. Coming up behind him, Kerry wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek,

"Hey hero."

Dick leaned back and kissed her,

"Hi damsel. What's up," Kerry tugged at his arm, "whoa, what's going on?"

"Just come on; there's something I wanna show you," She dragged throughout the house to the Silver Closet, "Close your eyes," Dick grinned, "come on, it's a surprise."

Raising an eyebrow, Dick closed his eyes,

"Fine."

Kerry opened the Silver Closet and dragged Dick through it,

"No peeking now," they walked through the Cave; suddenly stopping, "ok, open your eyes."

Dick opened his eyes; only to see a black figure,

"Um… what is this?"

"This…" Kerry pulled back the cover; revealing his suit, "is your official BatSuit."

Dick's jaw dropped,

"What… Do you mean…?"

"I'm still against the idea but, it's what you want. And all I want is for you to be happy."

"I…" Dick ran his fingers over the material, "I don't believe this. When… when did you do this?"

Kerry smiled,

"I had Alfred make it; but I've been designing it for the past few days," she pressed a button; revealing the gadgets, "I tried hard enough to make you change your mind so I figured why bother trying. So I pulled out a notebook and started to design stuff."

Dick couldn't help but ogle everything,

"I don't believe it," he pulled her close and kissed her, "you're amazing."

"You want to try it on, make sure it fits?"

Dick's eyes went wide,

"I can try it on?

"If you want to."

Dick smiled and grabbed the BatSuit.

Giggling, Kerry watched the young man go into the changing room,

"I'm going to have to snap it shut the first time to show you how it's done."

"OK!" Dick hollered back, "I think you can snap the bottom part."

Laughing, Kerry walked over to the changing area and walked in.

"Hey…" Dick attempted to cover himself, "would it kill you to knock first?" he smirked.

"Oh come on… I've seen you naked before. Besides, how many times do you come into my bathroom and peek in on me while I'm in the shower huh?" she snapped the legs. Slipping the torso part on, Kerry snapped those in too, "there you go." She stepped back to look.

Trying to look at himself, Dick turned his head all around,

"I don't believe this is really happening."

"I'm not guaranteeing you that Bruce will allow you be his partner though; but at least you have a suit to go and pretend you are," she held up the cape, "time to add the finishing touch," She went behind him and hooked the cape into place, watching it fall behind him, "so… what do you think?"

Dick was speechless; he couldn't think of the proper words to use,

"There aren't words to describe how much this means to me." He tightly hugged; almost squishing her.

"Ok, you're squishing me." She laughed.

Grinning at the thought, Dick just replied,

"Fine. How about this," he enclosed her between his arms around her and passionately kissed her, "instead."

Kerry smiled,

"Much better."

Shaking his head and smiling, Dick held her closer while Kerry's arms went behind his neck.

"This means so much. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

They shared an intimate kiss. Breaking it, Kerry exclaimed out,

"Oh my gosh… I forgot something!" She broke free of his grip and ran into the other room.

"What's wrong?"

Kerry came back carrying a box,

"There's one thing that every caped crusader needs," opening the dark mahogany box, "a mask to hide his emotions… and his identity."

Dick slowly reached for it; carefully removing it from its resting place,

"You think I'm a caped crusader?"

"Well," Kerry placed the box down and took the mask from Dick, "you have the suit, the gadgets… this is the only thing that's missing." She positioned the black mask on his face, "there. Now no one can see who you are," she tilted her head, "hmm…"

Dick looked in a mirror,

"Hmm what?"

"I should've done this sooner. The black mask really brings out your eyes," Dick turned around, "and you know I'm a sucker for those bright eyes of yours." She smiled.

Coming back over, Dick leaned and kissed her again. Becoming heated, Kerry felt herself be picked up and led over to a table. Using one of her hands, she cleared a small section and felt her bottom hit the hard, cold surface. But she didn't notice, or mind the coldness. She actually felt it to be warm; but that could've been because she was in a hot situation. Ignoring everything around them, they began an intense exchange of kisses. Caught in the moment, Dick moved his way down her cheek to her neck. Feeling the sensation on her neck, Kerry trapped the man between her legs; enjoying the sensation on her fingers of his even more than usual defined muscles. Not realizing how much has went by, they heard someone clear his/her throat. With eyes wide, Kerry saw Alfred standing in the doorway; his eyes narrow,

"Oh… Alfred." Dick jumped off and stood back while Kerry got off the table and fixed her shirt, "what… what are you doing here?"

"I came to work on Master Dick's suit..." he glanced at Dick, "but I can see it's finished; and he's wearing it."

"I was just trying it on; made sure it fit right and everything." He went to remove his mask when Alfred held up a hand.

"I also came to tell Miss Kerry that Master Bruce is on his way here to change."

Kerry and Dick smiled at each other,

"I knew he wouldn't quit after last night. Now's your chance," Kerry ran over to the doorway; looking towards the vehicle bay. With a huge smile on his face, she devised a plan, "ok," she addressed Dick and Alfred, "here's how this is going to work. Since the BatMobile is destroyed, Bruce has to take either the boat or the plane. He knows where Riddler's island is and he's going to what the least conspicuous way. But… what he won't know,"

Dick cut in,

"I'll walk in and say both; expecting him to let me be his partner."

"Exactly. I'm sure, by now, he's convinced that you and I are right. I'm sure he'll accept you as a partner. He knows he's going to need it; especially taking on Two-Face and Riddler. He's not Superman; and even he would have problems with those two teaming up."

They heard footsteps,

"Quickly Master Dick," Alfred shuffled Dick out the back way, "out this way."

Quickly leaving, the team of three left and hid before Bruce could see them. Quietly whispering, Kerry said to Alfred,

"Alfred, you should go back by Bruce before he gets suspicious."

"Good idea Miss Kerry." And he scurried away.

Holding each other's hands, they waited for the right moment.

Normal POV

Watching Bruce/Batman walk into the vehicle holding bay, they heard him say,

"What do you suggest Alfred; by sea," he clicked a remote, lightly up the BatBoat, "or by air?" the BatPlane lit up.

Letting go of her hand, Dick hollered from behind the rock,

"Why not both?" and started walking down the stairs.

_Ok, I'm ending this chapter here; it got longer than I originally wanted but I said Robin would enter the picture in this chapter so I wanted to keep it that way. The next chapter will be the end of this and the who thing on Riddler's island. That might have to be 2 chapters long; not sure yet. So expect either 1 or 2 more chapters for the actual story, but 1 more after that for the epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; the scene in the beginning was super fun to write; felt like I was in a horror/suspense movie. Please review; I love hearing from you guys, the good and the bad. 3_


	35. Chapter 35The First night on the job

_Alright, chapter 30 is here. This chapter is either the final or second to final chapter of the plot; then the epilogue is left. I hope this chapter won't be as long as the other chapter; I do apologize for the length. But I need your opinions… after I finish this story, should I do a Batman and Robin fanfic, a NCIS:Los Angeles fanfic or a Harry Potter? I have ideas for all three. Please help; don't know what to do. _

_Anyways, this chapter will focus on Riddler's Island with the beginning finishing the last chapter. This chapter will be very similar to the movie with a few parts in Kerry and Bruce's POV. I have a huge surprise for this chapter so I hope you all like it. Don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 30- The first night on the job

Normal POV

Hearing "why not both", Batman/Bruce looked up and saw Dick walking a flight of stairs coming towards him. Stopping in front of him, Dick's and Bruce's eyes met. Looking up and down at the suit, Batman asked,

"Who's your tailor?"

Alfred, who was standing right behind Dick announced,

"I took… the liberty sir."

"Actually…" Kerry came down the stairs too, "it was my idea," she stood next to Bruce and Dick, "it was my design. I just asked Alfred to make it for me and add the finishing touches."

Bruce cracked a small smile,

"Now that I believe," he saw a goldish colored "R" on the upper left breast, "R. What's that stand for?"

Dick turned around and looked at Alfred,

"Robin."

Alfred and Kerry smiled while Dick addressed Bruce,

"Riddler and Two-Face make a pretty evil combination; figured you could use a hand."

Batman acknowledged,

"2 against 2 are better odds."

Kerry smiled,

_"Yes… he's going to finally say yes.!"_

"I can't promise I won't kill Harvey."

Kerry sulked,

_"You had to say that, didn't you?"_

"A man's gotta go his own way. A friend taught me that."

In complete shock, Kerry looked at Alfred and mouthed,

"Did he really just say that?"

Alfred shrugged.

"Not just a friend." Dick held out his hand.

Giving in, Bruce accepted,

"A partner." And shook his hand.

"YES! FINALLY!" Kerry threw her arms over her head. Glaring at her behind his mask, Batman frowned,. "What? Maybe now I won't have to deal with you two arguing all the time."

"You and me… talk, now." Bruce pulled her aside to the BatComputer, "please tell me you at least have a tracker on him?"

Kerry smirked,

"Of course I do. There's a chip in his utility belt that can be manually turned on from here. It also goes on when he's near you or when he's in distress. The information from the chip will rely back here to the BatComputer."

"What about to me?"

"All I have to do is just hit a button the computer and the information will rely to you; wherever you are," Bruce was about to ask, "Yes, I re-programmed the BatPlane and Boat to access the chip's information so whichever you take, you'll be able to keep an eye on him."

Bruce smiled,

"Good."

"Be careful please," Kerry hugged her brother like she has never hugged him before, "and take care of him."

Hugging her back, Bruce went back over to the vehicle bay,

"Alright kid, you get the boat. You know how to work it?"

"Uhhh.." Dick looked at all the glowing buttons.

"I'll give him a crash course Bruce. Besides, there is a manual in there."

Entering the Plane, Batman stated it and adjusted everything.

Kerry stood in front of Dick,

"Ok,," she pointed to a red button next to the steering wheel, "this is the start button and this is the" she pointed to the gear shift, (don't know much about boats, I know what I'm talking about the gear shift thing, just can't think of the name. LOL ) "this is throttle and brake. Now this boat is equipped with torpedoes believe it or not. To fire those, you press and hold this trigger here, "she pointed to 6 red buttons on the wheel, "you have 6 torpedoes. Once those are gone, you're done so try to waste them ok?"

"Kerry," Dick grabbed her hand, "relax. I'll be fine I promise."

Kerry let out a breath of hesitation,

"I'm sorry; I'm scared that's all."

"I know, it's ok."

Kerry wiped her cheek,

"I've never been scared of anything before. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hey," Dick pulled her into a hug, "I'll be fine. Besides, I have Batman watching over me."

Kerry smiled,

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just, please, be careful. Don't be too reckless."

Dick jumped into the boat,

"I won't."

"And most importantly… listen to Bruce," Dick looked at her, "I know it can be hard but he does know what he's doing."

"Fine," he started the boat; a smile on his face, "thank you."

Kerry smiled some more,

"You're welcome." She leaned into the boat and placed her right hand on Dick's shoulder, "this is for luck." And she planted a huge, passionate kiss on him.

"That's the best luck anyone can ask for." they laughed and kissed again.

The BatPlane took off,

"Alright, you better get outta here. I want to hear everything when you get back."

"You got it."

Stepping back, Kerry watched the young crusader leave. Seeing him out of sight, she walked over to the BatComputer and switched it on.

"You know…," Alfred came over, "Master Bruce is going to have a few words for you when he gets back."

"I know," she entered a password, "I don't care either. I'm tired of hiding how I feel about someone from him. I care about Dick a lot and he cares about me; why should we have to hide that from him?"

Batman and Robin's POV

Up in the BatPlane, Batman activated the communications systems,

"How long?"

Looking around, Dick was confused.

"Press and hold the blue button on the wheel."

Pressing the button, Dick responded back,

"How long what?"

"How long have you been dating my sister?"

"What are you talking about?" Robin's voice cracked.

The BatPlane flew just behind the BatBoat,

"Come on Robin; I saw the kiss before you left. How long have you been seeing her?"

Sighing, Robin had to answer,

"Since Kerry had the party."

There was an awkward silence.

"Stay away from her." Batman suddenly blurted out.

"WHAT? No way!"

The BatPlane hovered right over the BatBoat,

"I'm serious. You don't know her enough; she doesn't know you. I don't want her to get hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt her; I love her." A bomb went off next to his boat.

Trying to swerve, another bomb went off. Watching everything from above, Batman began to worry. Swerving one more time, a 3rd bomb went off next Robin and tipped over. Pulling the eject button, Robin flew out of the BatBoat and landed in the water. Putting a mask in, Robin started to swim; only to run into some goons. Hearing beeping, Batman saw the tracker; his eyes showed his worry.

Kerry's POV

In the weapons room, Kerry was designing a new gadget when she heard the alarm go off,

"Oh no…" dropping everything, she ran to the BatComputer and pulled up the scanner, "ALFRED!"

The old man came scurrying in,

"What's wrong?"

"It's Dick; he's in trouble!"

Alfred glanced at the scanner,

"Oh dear."

Kerry began to tear,

"I have to do something!"

"Miss Kerry, please relax. Master Bruce will handle it." He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Batman and Robin's POV

Watching Robin land in the water, Batman felt a wave of power hit the Plane. Going down into the water, Batman pulled a lever; transforming the Plane into a submarine. But seeing Robin being ambushed, Batman propelled himself from the Sub and pulled him from free.

_~FF to Riddlers Island~_

Kerry's POV

"Ok… what happened? I have 4 different blimps here." She entered codes.

Alfred came over with a tray of tea,

"My guess is Master Bruce and Master Dick had to leave the vehicles," He placed a cup in front of her, "warm yourself up Miss Kerry; it's quite chilly down here."

Kerry took a cup of tea,

"Mmmm, it feels so warm," she took a sip, "mmm, tastes even better. Thanks Alfred, you always did make the best tea." She took another sip.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm from the computer went off,

"What's this," pressing buttons, Kerry saw something she didn't want to see, "oh no… Dick and Bruce got separated…Alfred, did you install the audio bug on the suit?"

"I believe I did… if it was in your plans, I installed it."

Pressing more buttons, Kerry sulked,

"Damn… I need an override code… what did I put that as?" she thought to herself, "OH! I remember." She entered mk0615-hs, "there we go."

_~Thru the audio chip~_

_"That was for my mother," a short pause, "my father," a grunt from a deep voice, "my brother…and this is for me" a hard grunt followed by shuffling of something._

"What is going on?" Kerry looked at Alfred; he shrugged his shoulders. Trying to listen some more, the audio went all fuzzy, "no… come back."

_"I'll see you jail."_

Hearing the shuffling sound again, Alfred informed,

"It sounds like rocks."

_"I'd rather you see in jail."_

"OH MY GOD! That's Dick…" Kerry looked at the blimps on the computer, "who's he with?"

_"Oh good boy… good boy. The Bat has taught you well," a click of some sort, "stop it! No more."_

Kerry's eyes went wide with fear,

"Oh no… it's Two-Face," The audio bug started getting fuzzy again then went silent, "Damn it! We've lost audio." She pushed the big leather chair back and put her head in her heads.

"Now now Miss Kerry, there is no reason for you to panic. Master Dick is more than capable of handling himself."

"I'm scared Alfred. Who knows what's happening to him," she felt her eyes starting to water, "I knew I should've added an audio chip to Bruce's suits."

Alfred walked over next to Kerry and hugged her,

"There, there. I'm sure Master Dick will be just fine. You know Master Bruce; he will do whatever he has to do to save him. I can promise you that."

Kerry wept in Alfred's shoulder; afraid to think about what could be happening to Dick at that moment,

"I'm going to start on a new design for the BatMobile." She wiped her face clean and left the computer to keep her mind off the fear she could be facing; the fear of losing the only non-related love of her life.

_~FF a few hours~_

Batman and Robin's POV (after Robin and Chase are free from their bird cages)

Standing next to a hole in the floor, Robin held Chase so she didn't fall (too bad she doesn't though.) while Batman went to deal with Riddler.

"Why… why can't I kill you? To many questions… to many questions." the severely traumatized Riddler asked.

"Poor Edward. You see, I had to save them. Because I am both Bruce Wayne and Batman; not because I have to be… now, because I choose to be." (I love that line.)

Standing off to the side, Robin and chase heard screaming coming the large, throne like chair. Looking at each other, they wondered if Batman did the unthinkable; the regrettable.

Walking over to them, Batman glared at Robin,

"I want to talk to you when we get home… you and Kerry."

"Bruce…" Chase butted in, "you're being too harsh. They make each other happy. Isn't that all that matters?"

Leaning, Batman held Chase's chin; kissing her,

"Let's go home."

_~FF 1 hour~_

Normal POV

Working on a new design for the BatMobile, Kerry didn't hear anyone enter the BatCave.

"KERRY!" Recognizing that voice, Kerry looked up and ran into the main section of the BatCave. Standing at the top of the stairs, she saw a face she'd never see again, "hi beautiful."

Not even saying another word, she ran down the stairs and flung herself right into Dick's arms; her eyes watery again,

"I thought I'd never see you again."

All he could do was tighten his arms; comforting her,

"It's ok, I'm here; I'm safe."

Kerry put her head up and pulled him into a deep kiss; not caring if Bruce saw it or not.

Standing off to the side, Alfred smiled while Bruce glared; his eyes blazing with questions. Once separated, Kerry and Dick faced Bruce; both knowing what was about to come.

"Bruce…" Dick started.

Bruce raised a hand,

"I don't want to hear it."

"Well too bad because you are," Kerry hissed out, "I don't care how you think Bruce. I'm not going to let you treat me like a kid anymore; I can make my own choices. You can't control

whom I can and cannot date; that's up to me to decide. Dick and I care about each other; we make each other happy. I don't always like the girls you date; but you're happy with them so I don't interfere. All I want is for you to do the same."

The Cave filled with an awkward silence; the only sound was the cries of bats in the distance.

"You're right."

"How can you be so arrogant? Wait…" Kerry paused, "I'm right?"

"You're right." Bruce repeated.

Kerry smiled,

"I'm right…"

Bruce cracked a light smile,

"I can't keep trying to control your life; you are a grown woman," strolling over, he turned his attention to Dick, "but if you hurt her… I promise it will be the last thing you ever do."

"I'd never hurt her." Dick tightened his grip on Kerry; pulling her even closer to him.

"Well then… you have my blessing."

Kerry and Bruce smiled at each other,

"Thank you Bruce." She hugged her older brother.

He kissed the top of her head,

"Alright, get out of here, go spend some time alone."

Kerry looked at Dick.

"It's ok. I'm going to change then I'll meet you upstairs. Ok?"

Kerry nodded and kissed Dick good-bye then went upstairs to her room.

Kerry and Dick's POVS

Quickly changing into something more comfortable, Kerry waited on her bed; anxiously wanting to feel the skin of his against hers. Hearing the panel in her room open, she turned her head to see the face she wanted to see,

"Hey there."

"Hi gorgeous," Dick flew onto the bed and immediately began kissing her, "are you ok?"

With lust in her eyes, she stared into his sapphire eyes,

"I am now that you're here; and safe," immersing herself in his grasp, her nerves calmed down, "I was so worried."

Dick held his girl close to him,

"I know; I'm sorry I worried you."

"What happened?"

"After Bruce and I got separated, I ran into Two-Face. After fighting with him, he slipped off the mountain and dangled off the side. I wanted to see him fall; but I couldn't go through with it so I had to pull him up. But that backfired and he took me captive to use against Bruce," he felt Kerry become nervous again, "but it all worked out. Bruce managed to save both of us and we got back ok. I promise I won't scare you like that again." He wiped a tiny tear from her eye.

Feeling content with her fear, Kerry sat up and kissed her man. Admiring the intensity and sensation of his body against hers, she pulled their bodies back and began to roam her hands over his muscles. Removing his shirt, Dick took the hair tie out of her Kerry's hair; letting it fall down behind her. In little time, both were down to nothing. To end their night, they spent it together; making heated, passionate love.

_The end! This is the end of my first fanfic. I will add an epilogue to this to connect this movie and the sequel. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I appreciate all of my readers who have read this story, all of you are the best. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my stories. With much love, Callenlover1031_


	36. Chapter 36Epilogue

_Hey readers, Callenlover1031 here, I appreciate all the views and reviews for this story; they mean everything to a writer. Thank you all for sticking with me through all of this; you guys are the absolute best readers. I've gotten a request from a reader to do a Batman and Robin fanfic so I'm thinking that is what I'm going to do next. Not exactly sure how that will go but I'll figure it out. I promised all of you an epilogue to put the finishing touches on this story and I'm going to do just that. _

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Epilogue

_~1 year later~_

Kerry's POV

Standing in front of her English class, Kerry held notecards in her hands,

"It was just over one year ago that this young man turned my world upside down. He showed me the world in ways I never thought possible…" she paused when the door creaked open. Slowly walking in and shutting the door, Dick smiled and sat down in the closest chair. Smiling back, Kerry continued her speech, "he brought out different sides of my personality I never knew I had; he's sweet, caring, kind, compassionate and understanding. And even though I knew little about him when we started dating, something drew me too him. And looking back now, I wouldn't have done anything differently," she glanced down at her notes, "so in conclusion, I hope I was able to show all of you that taking risks can pay off in the end. No matter how afraid you are, go for it. You never know what might come out of it. Thank you."

The class started to applaud while Kerry walked back to her seat.

"Well done Kerry. Let's get some feedback," the professor pointed to a black haired girl, "Natalie, what did you think of Kerry's speech?"

The girl spoke,

"I thought she had great examples and great eye contact."

"Very good. Greg, what about you?"

A shy, blonde boy spoke up,

"I liked her personal experience; it made the argument more convincing."

"I agree," the professor spoke, "you had great eye contact, your tone and pace was excellent and Greg said it right; the personal experience made your argument relatable. It was I'd say your best speech."

Kerry blushed,

"Thank you."

Standing up, the Professor walked to the front of the class,

"Alright, we still have some time left. I'm going to hand back your grades for the last speech and show you your current grades before you leave. So… Jack let's start with you."

"Hey Kerry," a light brunette turned in her seat, "who's the guy that walked in?"

"Oh, he's a friend."

The brunette glanced at Dick in the corner,

"He's so cute. Would you introduce me?"

Kerry felt herself tense.

"Now now Jasmine, you have someone you like. You don't need another." Meghan came over and sat down.

"Jasmine, you're up!"

Jasmine stood up and went to the front. Meghan looked at Kerry,

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Kerry shrugged,

"I wanted to see how she'd react."

Jasmine left the class; winking at Dick along the way.

"Well now you see how she reacted."

"Kerry, come on up."

Grabbing her things, Kerry went to the front and stopped in front of the professor,

"You got a 20 on your last speech so that gives you 48 out of 50 possible points in the class. You have your last speech in 2 weeks." He handed her the page.

"Sounds good. Thanks Professor." She placed the page in her binder and turned to Meghan, "I'll wait for out in the hall."

"Ok."

Kerry walked to the back corner and asked Dick,

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd surprise you and come pick you up from school today. With your car being in the shop, I didn't want to bother Alfred to come get you so I offered," he held the door open for her, "besides, I thought you'd like to take a ride on the bike again."

They ran into Jasmine,

"Oh hi… Jasmine."

Meghan came out,

"Hey guys, how's the relationship?"

Dick wrapped his arm around Kerry's waist,

"It's been great." Kerry and Dick smiled then kissed, sending Jasmine away in a fiery.

Kerry, Dick and Megan started to laugh.

"Jeez, she's like another Stephanie."

"Oh god," Kerry scratched her arm, "don't even get me started on her. The things she said in business class this morning… ooh I almost hit her."

"What did she say?" Meghan wondered.

"I couldn't even repeat them to you without getting pissed again. She had no class at all."

The three of them arrived outside in the parking lot,

"Well…"Kerry put her books in a bag on Dick's motorcycle, "we better be heading home. Don't want Bruce to worry."

Meghan laughed,

"Girl… you know my parents; they worry all the time; especially my dad. But I'll call you tomorrow."

"Awesome, maybe we can go shopping or something."

Meghan's face lite up,

"OMG I've been dying to get those new shoes at the department store!"

Laughing one last time, the girls hugged and Dick and Meghan gave each other a cheek kiss then she walked to her car. Putting on their helmets, Dick and Kerry got on the motorcycle and drove home.

_~FF 1 hour~_

Driving into the garage, Dick turned the bike off and helped Kerry off,

"Home sweet home." Picking her up bridal style, Dick whirled her in a circle.

Giggling and smiling, Kerry couldn't help but imagine her future;

"Thanks for picking me up today; it was a nice surprise."

"You're welcome."

Removing their helmets and setting them on the bike, Dick carried Kerry through the house. Seeing no one around, they went upstairs to his room,

"How about we have some fun hmm?" he lustfully kissed her.

"Mmmm," Kerry seductively smiled, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

And once again, they engaged in in love making. (I might do a M-Rated version of this… just to finish the story off.)

_~FF 2hours~_

Falling onto her back, Kerry huffed out of breath,

"I swear… this gets better and better each time."

Dick laughed and rolled on his right side,

"We know each other more every time."

"True," Kerry rolled onto her left side, "…I love you Dick."

Smiling in delight, Dick grabbed her chin and pulled her into a heated kiss,

"I love you too, more than anything in the world."

Sharing an intimate kiss, they fell asleep.

So spending their days and nights together became a regular thing after Bruce approved of their relationship. Feeling better about not having to lie and hide their relationship, Kerry and Dick openly expressed their feelings towards each other; Bruce even began to like the idea of Dick and Kerry being together. Seeing his little sister happy meant all the world to him; seeing the smile on her face, the sound of her laughter and the overall joy on her face made him realize that he couldn't protect her anymore. Bruce and Chase split up a few months ago; she got tired of the Batman life and not getting enough attention from Bruce (not sure if true, but that's what I think from her personality) and he was with a new girl, Julie. (Preview for the sequel). Kerry and Julie got along great; both had great fashion sense and told each other of their lives. Kerry spent most of her days designing new gadgets and a new BatMobile for Bruce. Everything was perfect; Michael hadn't bothered her in months, his company went bankrupted, Riddler was in Arkham and the caped crusaders had no big villains to deal with; just little robberies here and there. So another year went past. (To 1997 when the next movie came out) Kerry and Dick's relationship went to a new level, Bruce was happy with Julie and Alfred was happy to see his children-like figures happy. For the first time in years, Kerry, Dick, Bruce, Julie and Alfred went on vacation. Kerry didn't have a care in the world. But nothing could have prepared her for what is about to happen in her life. What she is about to find out will change her life forever; and make her choose between the life she's known… and a life she never knew she had.


	37. Chapter 37MRated Epilogue

Hey guys, the M-Rated Epilogue is up for anybody who wants to read it. This story is now officially done I know sad, but all good things but come to an end. My next story will be the sequel and I plan on starting that soon. Thank you to all who read the story and I hope you all plan on reading the sequel. With much love and appreciation, Callenlover1031


End file.
